What will you choose Seto Kaiba?
by YugikidKistyNocturnum
Summary: Seto Kaiba was having a boring life, no friends until, everything changed Kaiba Corp was taken over by the Pegasus sisters. Now, one wants to help Seto take back his life, however will he take the chance to start over? AU
1. Kicked out

**Note: I redited this chapter after sending it to my editor DH or better known as Dragonkids or Dragonheart at Shadow realm messageboard. Anyways hope you like the suttle changes and thank you cherry-star-aus****, for your review and yes I will continue to write.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 1 **

**Kicked out  
**

Seto Kaiba awoke one morning because his alarm clock went off with some heavy metal, he hate his alarm he hated his life in general, well not all of it anyways. He did care about his brother Mokuba, and did his best to provide for the kid. However, Mokuba was not at the mansion he did not visit anymore, either, no Mokuba grew up and left the moment he turned 18 wanting to get away from his workolic brother.

Seto walked into the bathroom starting his unusual routine, which began with a shower, and brushed his teeth, today was starting out like any other day for the last 5 years, since he had finished high school. Get up, get ready for work, and be completely bored out of his mind, with the occasional enjoyment of firing someone it was the same old, same old.

However, life had turned incredibly boring for the young 23-year-old CEO of Kaiba Corp. Seto sighed as he walked down stairs his servants handed him his things, and headed for the door.

"Master Kaiba, I was wondering what would you like to have for your evening meal?" asked one of the maids, as Seto took the two final steps towards the door. "Don't bother cooking, I am working late again," he spat and headed to his limo.

Seto sat in the limo, his life was boring, now the geeks were almost all gone, Wheeler and his puddle better knew as Mai, were in New York, along with cheerleader, Gardner, dice head was gone too to some beach house in California, and Taylor and Wheeler's sister were on their 2nd honeymoon. Yugi worked at his grandfather's shop but was always out of town, and then finally Bakura, moved back to England. Even the Ishtar family moved Egypt and didn't bother to come to Domino very much.

Pegasus had just passed away from a stroke, and left the company to his two nieces, who in Kaiba's opinion that one was a whore, the other a hopeless nut job.

Kaiba got up to his office however, someone was in his chair, "What the..." he said as he saw the chair turn around and face him.

"Hello Seto Kaiba," said the blue haired and eyed, female and co owner of Industrial Illusions. "What the hell are you doing in my office, get out of her tramp!" he yelled as the woman put her high heels on the desk.

"Ooh come on Kaiba, not even a hello, nice to see you, no I get the tramp card, well that's not a good way to talk to your new boss," said the woman. "Katharine, what the hell are you talking about this is my company yours is across town, in that little box you call a building," Seto spat.

"Well," said the blue haired woman standing up, "Haven't you seen the morning paper, your out I am in, I win," she smirked at him. Seto shook his head, "What! You're worse then you're Uncle," he spat.

Katharine shook her blue covered head, throwing a paper at Kaiba, the title read, 'CEO of Kaiba Corp OUT' Seto showed no emotion when he read the article. "WHAT the hell did you take over my company for!" he spat at Katharine.

The blue hair woman smirked, "I suggest you get what things you have here Seto Kaiba, then, get out of MY office," she said pointing to the door. Seto walked over to his bookshelf on the far side of the room, "There is only one thing in this office I need," he said walking into a secret room.

Seto came out a few moments later, "There all yours, but don't expect me to take this laying down Katharine, this isn't over," he spat.

"Oh Kaiba that's where your wrong, you see, I have all of Kaiba Corp shares, now. You can't do squat to me, I hope you enjoy your retirement, because that's all you get now, oh and drop your mansion's keys at your former secretary's desk, will you," laughed Katharine as she watched Seto Kaiba leave the room.

Kaiba was about to do something he would have never done before however a hand went on his shoulder before he could turn and pull out the gun he just got to shot Katharine with. "Kaiba, don't you even think about it," said a female voice catching his attention. "Let her win this round," she whispered.

The CEO looked up to see Katharine's step sister Alexandra, standing before him, her pale skin, hair and blue eyes looked worried when he realized that she knew what he was about to do.

"I won't let anyone beat me!" snapped Kaiba to Alexandra, was the last thing he said before turning to face Katharine who was laughing like a mantic then it all went black as night.


	2. Finding him

**Rated T for language and thank you cherry-star-aus** **for your review, and yes I will continue to write.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Finding him**

The last thing Seto Kaiba saw was darkness as something hit him upside the head. Everything went to black and when he was coming, too he found himself in the woods just outside the city, alone, and in the snow, beaten and bruised everything hurt even breathing was tough.

Kaiba did not know what time it was just that it was dark and cold, he could hear people however did not recognize their voices at first. "He has to be this way, he just has to be Yugi," said a female voice.

"Kaiba!" yelled a woman's voice in the distance. "You sure that your Katharine dumped him all the way out here?" asked Yugi looking around in the snow. "Positive, I know my Katharine, this is the place I tracked the van too, I know they dumped him here somewhere, why else would it stop on the side of the road for 29 minutes, then take off at 60 MPH," said the female voice.

Kaiba move slowly however he came to realize the amount of his pain grew quickly, "AHHH" he yelled from the pain.

"Did you hear that?" asked the female voice, suddenly changing direction. "Yeah that was Seto alright," said a male voice, "it came from this way over there I see him."

"Oh shit she did a number on him, what the hell happened to Kaiba?" asked another male voice. "Oh man I didn't think that knocking him out, that Katharine would do this to him, come on help me get him into the car her needs to get warm, before the blood and snow start to mix making him sick," said the female voice.

"I think he is already sick, but ok," said one of the male voices. Kaiba who could not see all that well, recognized the voice to be that of Joey Wheeler, he soon found it to be true. "Joey, you asshole stop acting like a jackass, and help me move, Kaiba to the car," said the female voice.

"Yugi come on help me get his arm over my shoulder, so that was we could at least move him," said the female barking orders. "How about we just leave the jerk it's not like he'll be greatful," said Joey.

There was a sudden silence, then the sound four things hitting something, and a flop on the ground. "Oh great, now we have to carry Joey too, Mokuba, Alexandra why did you two just knock out Joey?" asked Yugi.

Alexandra sighed, "Because the nut suggested we leave Kaiba that's why so why don't we leave him in the cold," she said. "Alexandra you know were just going to have to lug Joey to the car after we get my brother inside right," said Mokuba.

"Actually Mokuba, we won't because this will wake him up," answered Alexandra who then proceeded to place a large piece of ice down, Joey's pants. "AHHH, cold, cold, COLD!" shouted Joey running around.

A small chuckle came from Kaiba, as he lay on the ground still barely awake, but in a large amount of pain now for his ribs hurt. Everyone that was watching Joey suddenly turned his and everyone else's attention back to Kaiba.

"Come on we have to get him out of here," said Alexandra walking over to Kaiba. Yugi and Mokuba soon joined her in gently lifting Kaiba however, they did not get more then a few inches off the ground for Kaiba's body went limp and they all landed in the snow.

"We are going to need some major muscle here, we can't carry him 2 feet without falling in the snow," said Joey. "I know we can get him to the car," said Alexandra. "Why don't we just make a camp and get him out of here in the morning?" asked Mokuba. Alexandra shook her head of snow dropping some on Kaiba, "We can't he my have broken bones and they will need to be fixed ASAP, now come on and help me lift him, out of here," she barked.

After about 20 minutes of dragging Kaiba in the snow they were about 100 yards from the car, they had been dragging him for about half a mile uphill. "Ok break I can't carry Kaiba any farther," said Joey dropping one of Kaiba's legs.

Alexandra and Yugi suddenly fell under the new weight and fell face first in the snow, as for Mokuba, he landed on one of Seto's legs causing him to yelp in pain. "OUCH," Kaiba said aloud, however he did not have the strength to say anything else, it hurt to talk much less scream out in pain.

"Joey if you don't get off your lazy ass, you are going to be the one sleeping in the snow," yelled Alexandra, as she stood up in the snow, soaked and angry. Mokuba looked at Joey, "Come on once he is in the car we can break then take him to Alexandra's cabin," he said.

They all took one of Kaiba's limbs and then Seto Kaiba passed out again.


	3. Pain in the butt and everywhere else

**Well hello readers, welcome back, I would like to send a big thank you to my pal and best friend DH, for her editing this story and there will be more on the way when that will be I can't say she has the power of the editing buttons. Anyways enjoy, this fun yet pain filled moments for Kaiba. **

** Oh and I am sorry for torturing him right now but my muse told me to do it, (points at Joey muse and a glaring Seto muse)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Pain in the butt and everywhere else**

The room was a spinning blur at first, but it was bright, _'could I have died, damn it Wheeler why did you have to drop me in the snow,_' Seto thought as he was coming too. "AHH, damn it that hurts," he suddenly yelled sitting up.

"Well look at that money bags is back," said Joey with a smug look on his face. "Joey shut up," said Mai hitting Joey on the head, "You're such a jackass, sometimes, do you know that." Joey rubbed his head and walked out of the room, Mai followed.

"Seto, you're awake," said Mokuba who was looking good for an 18 year old with his short raven black hair and striped shirt, and jeans. "Oh everything hurts," complained Seto grabbing his head, "What happened and…" he looked down, "Where the hell is my shirt!" he yelled.

A gentle hand pushed Seto down on his back, "If you hold still and let me finish with your ribs, that my step sister's goons kicked in then you will have your tee shirt," said a female voice.

"Alexandra I would really like to Ow that fucking hurts," yelled Kaiba suddenly. Alexandra laughed slightly, "Oh poor Kaiba boy," said Alexandra had poked Seto in the ribs. "Well it would be you screaming if you were also in as much pain as I am in fact you're lucky I was beaten up or I would have…aaahh!" Kaiba shouted Alex pushed Kaiba's ribs hard.

"Why didn't I just go to hell?" Seto asked slowly looking at the cabin ceiling. "Because we all love you, that's why see all better," said Alexandra "Aren't I lucky" said Kaiba sarcastically. Alec leaned over to kiss Seto's forehead.

However, all Alexandra got from Kaiba was an attempted head-butt unfortunately, Kaiba missed because Alexandra saw it coming and moved quickly, causing Kaiba pain in his head. "Done, trying to hurt me?" groaned Kaiba putting his hand to his bandaged head. "Well it's your own dang fault," said Alec

"You were lucky we found you when we did, Seto," said Mokuba. Seto lifted his head slightly, "Not a word from you about this, Mokuba," he said, "Its bad enough that I have to be in the presence of the sister that lost me everything."

"Well, then if your going to be such a sore loser about it, Kaiba, I will leave you to tend to your broken arm, leg and rib by yourself," huffed Alexandra getting up and leaving the room.

"Way to go Kaiba," said Joey. "Seto, you shouldn't have done that," said Mokuba, "And don't start blaming Alexandra for you losing Kaiba Corp. If it were not for her, you would have died out there in the snow. However, like it or not you owe her now, Seto, so stop being a pain in the ass," he then left the room.

The ex CEO tried to sit up however found it rather difficult being that he had a least one broken rip and arm, so he found it a little more difficult, to move and take care of himself. The ex Ceo had to realize that the world does not relove around him.

An Hour later

"You really don't want to go in there Yuge, he's an asshole why on earth did we save his life again," said Joey just out side Kaiba's door. "Joey if memory serves right weren't you an 'asshole' you throw the last piece of my puzzle out the window and well look at you now. I don't believe Alexandra when she said that she was done working on his leg and ribs," said Yugi putting his hand on the doorknob and opening the door. _'Kaiba will never I'll always be the lone wolf,'_ thought Joey.

"Well, looks like Alexandra was lying, to you two fools," said Kaiba propped by three pillows and tape in is good arm however could not quite get it off his hand.

"Shut up Kaiba, or else Yuge here won't help you," said Joey. To Joey's disappointment, Yugi actually went to help Kaiba. "Here, let me finish fixing this, mess, you shouldn't have to do this alone," he said. Kaiba just gave a 'hump' as Yugi took the tape off Kaiba's arm and finished bandaging Kaiba's ribs. "Well I'll take as a Thank you," said Yugi.

"There one thing down two to go," said Yugi, with a smile. Seto rolled his eyes, "What ever I can finish what I started on my own," he said moving for the tape for his leg however winched in pain suddenly and fell back on to the pillows. "OUCH Damn it," yelled Kaiba grabbing his side.

"Well that's what you get when you try and pull a gun on my sister," said Alexandra standing in the doorway. "I should have shot you, you pain in the… OW Yugi that's my leg don't touch it, it broken dumb ass," yelled Kaiba suddenly.

"Don't talk to Alexandra like that, she saved your life, Kaiba, like it or not, Joey and I would have just kept on driving on the road if Alexandra didn't flag us down, with Mokuba while they were looking for you. So stop acting so selfish and king of the world, so we can help you," said Yugi.

"I don't need help," spat Kaiba, "I am fine," he looked up at the ceiling like a child. "Oh really, then this shouldn't hurt if I did this," said Joey poking Kaiba's broke arm that Alexandra had bandaged up. "OUCH WHEELER, if do that again you'll be eating your dog food through a …" Seto stopped himself; he was hurt, he did need no actually he needed help for the problem is he did not want the help, the pride that was beaten into him as a child under Gosaburo was starting to show through. It was that Seto built a thick wall around his heart and because of it he would never be free, even if he still had Kaiba Corp but he did not have to worry about that, he was broken now, but wasn't going to show it.

"Oh so the ex moneybags can feel pain would you like me to make some more for you, Kaiba? Yugi you're bandaging that leg wrong," said Alexandra in mid thought.

"Well Alexandra you're the one who used to be a nurse then you do it," Yugi shot back, "I am not about to let Kaiba's bones heal wrong, as you said outside in the woods, just because of your pride or argument stop acting like a kid. What ever happened between you two, has to be put side, for now and we need to work together. I don't want to see my friends in pain, nor my rivals, that would include you and Kaiba, so help me here or leave the room."

Alexandra leaned on the door and then sighed, and looked out into the hallway before she gave a long sigh and walked over to Yugi who was indeed bandaging Kaiba's leg wrong. "Here, let me do it, Kaiba bit your tongue I am doing this for my friends not you, so hold your mouth so I can fix this, oh and this will hurt," Alexandra warned.

Kaiba was about to come up with a quick remark however, he saw Joey ready to punch with smirk said '_don't even try it_' him, Yugi about to blow up at him, Kaiba changed his mind about his mouth and put up the barrier that he always did. "Whatever," he said as rolled his eyes acting as typical teenager as he leaned back on his pillows and let Alex work on him.

* * *

Thank you to my reviewer. 

**Cherry-star-aus:** Well as you can see Seto Kaiba is alive in pain and being his usual, or at least I am trying to keep him in character. He seems alright we will see what happens when I get the next chapters back from my pal DH.

**Darkstar**: Hey glad your liking this story, lol yeah Seto will have to suck it up quite a bit. Anyways more will be coming as soon as my editor gets chapters 4-7 back to me. YAY, anyways


	4. Bored

**I would first like to appoligize for taking so long to update this would have been up yesturday but for some reason I couldn't log on to upload WAHHHHH, anyways some more Kaiba torture and then moving along I will be putting up chapter 5 up later today and 6 tomorrow not very long chapters but they move this story along. **

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**Bored**

It had been a few days since they all came to the cabin Joey and Mai were downstairs talking while Alexandra and Yugi were in the kitchen making dinner. Mokuba was upstairs however; he wasn't near his brother's room but in his own with his laptop computer typing away.

Seto was in his room, since he could not walk until his leg heal, and with one good arm, he lay on the bed bored to death. He did not have any work to do, nor did he have anything to read, it was just him, in a room and some wounds.

"Damn it I am SOOOOO bored, there is nothing to do around this dump, I can't watch TV because Alexandra says I would probably smash it in with the remote, and it's down stairs anyways. What the hell am I suppose to be doing up here besides healing!" he asked the ceiling with a sigh.

"Well you could come down, stairs, if you ask nicely," said Joey with a smile, after hearing Seto Kaiba yell for the past hour. "I am not nice, to dogs Wheeler," Seto spat at him. "That is Bullshit Wheeler, I take pity from no one!" yelled Kaiba. Joey shook his head, "Fine be bored you know, I don't know why Alexandra has taken so much pity on you, you're hopeless," he said walking away from the door and shutting it.

Seto rolled his eyes, he hated the fact he had a watch dog, a midget, even though Yugi wasn't that short anymore, one CEO and co owner of his company that partially hit him upside the head, a debt he wanted to repay so badly, then some thing black and round as it sat at his bed side table. '_This looks like something to do,_' he thought.

Alexandra and Yugi who were in the room below Seto just looked at each other as they heard him yell, they had moved to the library to find a cookbook now. "Alexandra are you sure you know what your doing?" asked Yugi seeing the young white hair female take a cookbook from the library shelf. "Of course Yugi and I am not taking any pity on him, just doing damage control," she said opening a book.

"Damage control, why do you say that?" asked Yugi, looking at Alexandra thumb through the book. "Yugi, don't question me about it ok, Kaiba and I go back a little alright, anyways it's bad enough that I have taken my sister's enemy into my home just so he could heal, up and get out of Domino alive," Alexandra answered closing the book. "Darn it where did I put that recipe, for chicken," whined Alexandra as she went on grabbing another book.

A male figure stood by the door with a book in hand, "Looking for this," he said. Yugi and Alexandra turned to see Atemu standing in the doorway, with the book Alexandra was looking for. "Yes actually that's it, Pharaoh, when did you get back from shopping?" asked Alexandra taking the book.

"About a few minutes ago actually, Joey said you were in here with Yugi," he said. Alexandra smiled, "Oh, then you got the chicken, after all," she said. Atemu gave a nervous chuckle, "Sort of," he said rubbing his hand behind his head. "Atemu what did you do to your hand?" asked Yugi seeing it bandaged.

Alexandra quickly grabbed Atemu's hand, "OUCH hey, ok so I bought a live chicken," said Atemu. Alexandra sighed, "Atemu, I told you buy a dead chicken, not bring home a live one," she said. "I did bring in a dead chicken, just I bought it live from the market, then let Kisara who is in the kitchen kill it, before we came inside," he said. Alexandra rolled her eyes, "please tell me you didn't just break its neck in the cabin did you?" she asked.

"Kisara helped me, ok, and no your cabin doesn't have chicken blood on it, however you may want to get the dent in the car fixed," Atemu said. Alexandra sighed, "I didn't have a dent in my car, Atemu when I gave it to you, thanks more work to be done. Where is Kisara I need to vent," Alexandra said.

"She is plucking the chicken, right now," Atemu answered. Alexandra walked out of the library and quickly walked into the kitchen. "Kisara, what are you doing?" asked Alexandra seeing her former self with a knife and plucked chicken on the table. "Making dinner," she said, "Did you get the recipe? I kind of need it right now."

Alexandra put the book down on the table, "Yeah I got it," she said, "You, almost done with that bird I am getting hungry." Kisara gave a slight chuckle, "Yes, my former future self," she said wiping her hands free of blood.

Alexandra sat in her chair, looking at the ceiling as she heard Atemu and Yugi talking with Mai and Joey in the living room. "What's on your mind?" asked Kisara, looking at her counterpart.

"Nothing just thinking, about everything," answered Alexandra putting her hands under her chin. "You look bored, out of your mind. Have you talked to Kaiba today?" Kisara asked. "You know, I don't want to talk to him, actually I want nothing to do with him," snapped Alexandra.

Kisara laughed, "Really, then why you saved his life and bring him here when you could have just let him die out in the snow?" she asked. Alexandra sighed, "Mokuba is all I can say I guess, also maybe a little guilt and pity. If I didn't knock him out when I did he wouldn't be upstairs right now, in this whole mess," she said. Kisara smiled slightly, "You shouldn't feel guilty about that, you were just protecting your sister, from what you told me," she said. "Katharine isn't my real sister you know, and she is a bitch," Alexandra said.

"I know but you seem to care about her and Kaiba or else you wouldn't be here would you now?" asked Kisara. Alexandra sighed, "I guess so," she said. Kisara laughed, "then go talk to the man he is probably bored up there, like he has been all week, you didn't give him a book from the library, nor will you let him come down stairs to watch TV or something," she said.

"You just want you and Seth back together," Alexandra said quickly. "Maybe, but I rather see his soul happy then miserable as it is up there in that room, Alexandra, and besides I am already considered Seth to be dead even if Kaiba is his reincarnation. So don't say that I am trying to put you two together because of something 5000 years ago, I was repaying a debt for him saving my life. Reminds me of that boy that saved your life however you didn't get his name," said Kisara turning to wash the chicken in the sink.

(See Japanese episode 205 for details on the rescue of Kisara and young Seto in Pharaoh's memory arc)

Alexandra rolled her eyes, "Seto Kaiba isn't Seth, and I am still looking for that boy however he probably grown into a man by now, but that's not the point, here," she said. Kisara smiled, "Oh yes, he is, just that he doesn't know what he is anymore. It's your job like it was mine in the past to have him figure out what he is now, and find his heart," she said.

"You know I wish Yugi and I didn't find you sometimes," said Alexandra. Kisara smiled, "But you and Yugi did fine me, along with Pharaoh Atem in the cave 4 years ago with the millennium sword, and yet here we are. So stop moping down here, and go talk to Kaiba upstairs, he could use the company, or some type of conversation," she said.

"Mokuba is upstairs and is Kaiba's little brother, why aren't you badgering him about Kaiba?" Alexandra said quickly. "Because he isn't down here looking bored out of his mind, like you are, not to mention he could probably use some good company. You two were close once, or you can take option two," Kisara said pointing the knife at Alexandra, "you could help me with dinner and this chicken," she said.

"Hmm, talk to the jackass up stairs, or work on a bloody bird, I take jackass over dead bird," Alexandra said walking out into the living room. "Though so," said Kisara as she finished removing the insides of the chicken.

""ATEM HELP ME IN HERE PLEASE!" yelled Kisara from the kitchen, as she yanked some organs out. Atem came into the kitchen ready to help Kisara with dinner, "Yes princess blue eyes," he said. Kisara rolled her eyes at him she really did not like that when he would say that to her, "Atem, help me here," she said, holding the chicken's stomach, "Make it gravy," she said handing it to the former Pharaoh, "OH, YAY," he said unenthusiastically, and sarcastically. (I know OOC, I am sorry but I just couldn't resist it)

Alexandra headed upstairs when she stopped at Kaiba's door, "Why the hell do I even stay here? Come on tell me you," asked Kaiba, who had finally figured out how to pass the time with the item at his bedside. Alexandra wondered who Kaiba was talking too, however it was answered moments later, "AHH stupid magic 8, ball," he cursed. Alexandra put her hand over her mouth to sniffle her laugh.

Alexandra knocked on the door, "Kaiba?" she said, opening the door. Seto looked at the door, "What do you want?" he snapped quickly hiding the eight ball he had been playing with however, not letting it leave his hand. "Oh nothing, just wanted to talk to you, and check your leg bandages the usual, to see if they are any better," Alexandra answered.

"No better then they were when you checked them yesterday and the day before that," Seto snapped at Alexandra as she walked over to his bandaged legs. "Well we got lucky that they didn't get more then cuts, when we thought it was broken, now, hold still," Alexandra barked. "OUCH Alexandra that hurts, like usual" he said pulling out the eight ball that he was hiding in his good arm.

"Ah ha, you were playing with the 8 ball," Alexandra laughed. "Shut up I was bored, what else is there to do, you won't let me do anything to pass the time other then sit here while I sit here, what else do you expect me to do?" he asked. Alexandra sighed, "I don't know maybe get you to think, about things I don't know," she said sitting next to him.

"Think about what Alexandra? My life, my old job, what I don't have anything to think about except getting my company back," Seto snapped. Alexandra smirked, "Do you really want it back? Because if you wanted it back you would have taken those pieces of paper by the lamp next to you, and made a plan," she said.

"No, it's because of my broken arm that I haven't done that," Seto said, "Besides why I would put my plans on paper in my enemy's house. When I can keep them in a safer place," he said pointing to his head. Alexandra stood up, "Do you think I wanted your company, because to be blunt Kaiba I didn't, ok. It was all Katharine's idea she used me to get to you, as she did last time just before duelist kingdom bit just after you found out that I was related to Pegasus. She used me, in order to get Mokuba and let our Uncle take over the company," she said closing her eyes in remorse.

Seto nodded, "Yeah, reason one of why I don't like you, nor trust you, because of our little duelist kingdom incident," he said, "Also you betrayed me, just before Yugi's duel with me by telling me that Yugi's Grandfather could be bought," he snapped.

"Look I am sorry there wasn't anything I could do, ok, but I didn't have a choice it was my Uncle's and sister's doing, and I am sorry I let Mokuba get captured, all those years ago," Alexandra said walking over to the snow-covered window. "If I could go back and change my position in that and this thing with Kaiba Corp, I would Kaiba, I never meant to do what I did to you and Mokuba," she said.

Seto raised an eyebrow, "You did it anyways, Alexandra that's why I think you had a few screws lose," he said. "WHAT, screws loose, look who talking Mr. Uptight," Alexandra said turning to face Kaiba.

"Look I am sorry there wasn't anything I could do, ok, but I didn't have a choice it was my Uncle's and sister's doing, and I am sorry I let Mokuba get captured, all those years ago," Alexandra said walking over to the snow-covered window. "If I could go back and change my position in that and this thing with Kaiba Corp, I would Kaiba, because I never meant to do what I did to you and Mokuba. I just wanted too get away from it all," she said.

Seto raised an eyebrow, "You did anyways, Alexandra that's why I think you had a few screws lose," he said. "WHAT, screw loose, look who talking Mr. Uptight," Alexandra said turning to face Kaiba.

"I am giving you a choice and a chance Kaiba because I owed you a favor, that's why I had Yugi and the others pull you out of the snow. You think I liked being the way I am because I do not. I wish my life was easier, ok, that I was not the niece of Maxamillon Pegasus, that I didn't have all this money at my beckoning call, I just want a normal life," Alexandra said then with a pause. "Didn't you ever want something like that something simple like a life?" she asked.

Seto leaned his head against one the pillow and looked at the ceiling, "At one time yes, but that was shattered, because someone I let get too close, betrayed me," he slowly said, "However that was wiped away in a heartbeat, after that" he said. Alexandra kept looking at the window she knew he meant her, she had gotten close to him too close just before his duel with Yugi, "Why do you say that," she asked turning around to face him, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from Kaiba's own lips.

Seto smirked, "I don't have to start spilling my guts to you, it's not like your Dr. Phil," he said. Alexandra shrugged, her shoulders, "Well I am just making conversation, Kaiba, you're bored, thought I could keep you busy, other then a magic 8 ball," she said, "We are both bored with the rich life. I know for I talked to Mokuba about it when he came to me after you got hurt, he still had friends check up on you at Kaiba Corp, or else I would have let you be taken to the snow to die," she said. Seto rolled his eyes, "am not bored of my life, in fact I am just fine without you trying to pry into my life," he lied about his life.

The truth was Seto was bored, lonely and tired of the life he once lived, but he would tell no one how it was. "Yeah right, liar you have that CEO smirk that you're so famous for, that you use when you lie on TV. You are bored, or else you would have found another way to entertain yourself, other then an 8 ball, that is still in your good hand, there," said Alexandra leaning close to Kaiba as she took a spot next to him.

Seto had two choices here, hit Alexandra for knocking him out a few days ago and letting him, get beaten to a pulp, or come up with a annoying statement for her to toy with, unfortunately for Kaiba, he chose hitting Alexandra with the toy he hand in his hand.

Alexandra did not see it coming as she was suddenly knocked out and landed on him, "There now were even with hits to the head," Seto said shaking his hand for the magic 8 ball he used had shattered. "Oh damn it, now what I am going to do now, I broke my 8 ball, and she's on my hurt leg, wonderful," Seto cursed himself sitting there on the bed.

* * *

Yugikid: (laughing like a manic) oh what fun torturing Kaiba, (avoids shoe from Kaiba muse)   
Kaiba Muse: Pain in the butt this woman is to me (throws another shoe at Yugikid) 

Yugikid: (evades shoe)

Joey Muse: Actually, you look good with a hurt leg and arm

Kaiba Muse: Shut up Dog muse

Joey Muse: YUGKID torture Kaiba more please

Yugikid: See what I have to work with anyways one with thank yous

**Twilight Memories:** Well the good news Seto Meets his Match's sequel, will come out someday however it isn't this story, nor will be coming very, very soon. I still need help with that sequel. When I originally wrote Seto Meets his Match, I didn't intend on making the sequel however, because of requests I am trying to come up with one and the ideas or starts are starting great however, they lack backbone if you know what I mean. If you got any idea which I could build a plot from that would be great, just send me an email. This story stands independent of Seto Meets his Match, so Kisty won't be showing up. Kisty is for Seto Meets his Match and Last Chance unless I decide otherwise, I do use many of the same characters that I input into my fanfics. Sorry that's just the way I picked them, I will probably use Kisty in my next story but to me she is more of Kaiba's daughter then love interest. Katharine is in this story however, she wasn't related to Alexandra, she just slept with whom ever she wanted to anyways, thanks for reviewing.

Oh and I did get your review for Hidden hearts it's alright when you don't review in like forever I know you are there playing catch up that I guess is my fault for multi updates however I won't be doing it to this one for I am still writing a lot of it out.

**Cherry-star-aus: **Thank you for noting that I am trying to keep the characters in check, except Yugi that was accidental I meant to have Joey and just Kaiba but then again Yugi can always be sweet can he?

**Darkstar: **The usual Kaiba eats crow, chapter lol, not really but still, I am glad you're enjoying it.

**Darkblinds: **Hey there and thanks for reviewing, and yes it was OOC for Mokuba and Yugi to be cursing, I meant to do that because that would mean they were older, and for that I apologize for throwing them out of character, I will try to keep them in character as long as I can. Kaiba is probably my only exception because it's hard to keep him so cold and angry all the time.


	5. Conservations in the Kitchen

**Chapter 5**

**Conservations in the Kitchen**

A few hours later, "That's it I give up, on him, ouch," said Alexandra down stairs, putting an ice pack on her head in the kitchen. Kisara was smiling, "Well at least you talked to him, that's a step," she said. Alexandra shot a glare at her ancient Egyptian form, "What? Talked to him, sorry it was more of a one sided conversation, I did most of the talking he was the one slugging insults, Ahh" she said moving the ice pack around her head.

"So my question is, why did you let him even get a chance to do that to you?" asked Atemu sitting down next to Alexandra. "I am stupid that's why," Alexandra answered putting a new pack on her head.

"Well, what are you going to do about him up there, you know that it's only a matter of time before Katharine, knows Seto is here," said Mokuba walking into the room taking at seat at the island counter with Atemu and Alexandra while Kisara was doing random things getting dinner ready.

Alexandra nodded, "I know, Katharine, thinks that I am trying to get over the fact that Kaiba is dead, well to her at least; she thinks that Kaiba is anyways. However, I do not want to think about that, even if Katharine shows up here it just looks like I am hanging with my friends," she said.

Mokuba nodded, "I know, hey how did you get that bump on the back of your head," he asked. Alexandra gave a small laugh while Kisara answered, "Your brother did that as pay back, for a week ago," she said. Mokuba clinched his fist, "No body hit my girlfriend," he said getting up, "Not even my own…" Alexandra had grabbed Mokuba's arm and was looking him in the eye.

"One Mokuba, I am not your girlfriend, that would be Rebecca, I like to say on the singles block for a little while longer, two, don't even think about hurting your brother he is in a bad enough shape as it is, and three, sit your ass down, right now," said Alexandra.

To Atemu's and Kisara's surprise the young man did sit down, Mokuba ran his fingers through his short black hair, "I just don't want Seto to hurt you again Alexandra," he said slowly. Alexandra put her arm on Mokuba's back, "Look, Mokie, Seto's hurt me much worst then this, before and you saw it too, so relax ok, let me handle the guy, ok," she said calmly.

Mokuba let out a sigh, "he's changed Alexandra, he isn't my brother anymore, he doesn't smile like he used to, nor does he laugh, like he used too, not since," he said putting his arms on the counter and leaning into to them with his head. "I mean, he let his heart change, but deep down I know he still my brother, somewhere in that iron heart of his," he added.

Alexandra sighed, while removing the ice pack from her head and Kisara handed her another one, "Well, Mokuba, maybe you should talk to him, I mean you're his brother after all," said Atemu. "Well I would Atemu, however slight problem with that, we aren't on best terms right now since I turned 18, when he wanted to force me to work at Kaiba Corp," said Mokuba quickly, "I like being a web master thank you very much."

Alexandra laughed a little, "Well he is bored out of his mind, and you two shouldn't hold a grudge against each other for so long. Go talk to him Mokuba there maybe some hope in your brother's laugh and smile which, only you can bring out," she said even though at that moment she wanted to bash Kaiba's head in with a stick.

Mokuba nodded, "I guess I could try, I mean, he is stuck in bed until we get the crutches from your old job Alexandra," he said getting up and heading towards Seto's room. Atemu looked at Alexandra, "You get the crutches yet?" he asked. Alexandra smirked, "Yeah, they are in the closet in Kaiba's room, but I am not letting him walk on that leg not to mention his arm is on the opposite side to leg so he would have lean on it, as a nurse I advise against it," she said.

Kisara raised an eyebrow, "Liar you just want him to suffer a little while longer," she said. Alexandra laughed, "Maybe, he deserves it now, for hitting me on the head with my favorite play thing," she said putting a fresh ice pack on her head. Atemu hit Alexandra upside the head, "OUCH Atemu," Alexandra said angrily, "What was that for?"

Atemu chuckled and left the room, Kisara shook her head, "I think our former Pharaoh friend there was trying to knock some sense into you," she said. Alexandra shook her head, "well it hurts," she muttered, "Sometimes I wish I could do that to Kaiba," Alexandra paused, "Again."

Kisara shook her head, "Alexandra you will have to learn that you need to get over him," she said. Alexandra's blue eyes shot open, "What! I am over him, big time, Seto Kaiba is a spoiled rotten jerk that should be tied up and beaten daily," she spat quickly. Kisara laughed, "You like him still, but that's just my opinion," she said turning her attention to the oven.

Alexandra stood up and left the room, meanwhile Yugi came in from the library hearing the conversation, "Do you think she still loves him?" he asked sitting down at the counter. Kisara turned to face Yugi, "What do you think Yugi? She is after all your true cousin," she said. Yugi shook his head, "Yeah, she does care about Kaiba, but you know I just want her to be happy," he said. Kisara nodded, "So do I Yugi, so do I," she said.

Alexandra walked up to Seto Kaiba's room she could hear Seto and Mokuba yelling at each other, she decided it was better to walk away and stay out of the brother's squabble, and let them handle it. She walked into her room, and sat on the large king sized bed, and pulled out a book, it had pictures in it, and writing. Alexandra pulled out pen and turned to a blank page, "I hate Seto Kaiba today he hit me on the head with a magic 8 ball that I got me for my birthday. Before we hated each other, at least it's better then what Katharine did to me when she was angry, she used a knife and candle," she said as she wrote in the journal. With a sigh Alexandra continued to write, "At least he used an 8 ball, that doesn't hurt as much as a scar."

* * *

Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp building, Katharine Pegasus sat in the once Seto Kaiba's leather chair, watching TV. "Today's tops story Kaiba Corp stock has just jumped up another 70 points, thanks to the recent take over by Industrial Illusions, CEO and co CEO Katharine and Alexandra Pegasus. Katharine growled at the TV, "It wasn't her it was me damn it, I am the on that took over this freaking company," she yelled. 

The door opened, "Miss Pegasus?" said a frightened secretary. "WHAT!" snapped the older Pegasus sister, flipping her blue/black eyes towards the freighted woman? "We have word that Seto Kaiba isn't dead but under the care of your sister," she said shaking. "WHAT, THAT BITCH OF A SISTER OF MINE!" snapped Katharine, "She knocked Kaiba out only to save him from my smack down," she muttered. "Get me any information on my step sister's finances," Katharine barked at the woman. "I want to find anything I can use to my advantage. I know where Alexandra is so I want everything we can get on the cabin my Uncle gave her when he passed away, as well, I want to get the deed to that place so I can search it without the police," she finished snapping.

The secretary bowed her head and slowly shut the door, Katharine turned off the TV "So, my little slave of a sister, you saved him. To bad he won't be able to save you from the flames like he did all those years ago in that car wreck, that took your parents and his father," she said with smirk on her face.

* * *

Alexandra heard Kaiba's door open moments later after writing in her journal to some unknown reader. Mokuba step out of Seto's room yelling something, "Your hopeless Seto, you know that, I don't know why I even try to help you, through this," he said and walked down the hall. "Fine, go on, throw away everything I did for you, go then, I don't need you! I don't need anyone," Kaiba yelled.

* * *

**Well I have decided to put chapter 6 up next week, I hope you all liked this chapter. I am at chapter 15 in writing however; I am going to be making some major changes soon. Just a heads up we are going to see Kaiba start to get out of character a little more after chapter 8, just the heads up to all. Thanks to all my reviewers, I will write up personal thank you in chapter 6 until then I will leave you wondering what is to come next.**


	6. Time to go

**Here it is Monday, I have nothing to do and then I remembered I promised a chapter this week so here it is, I will be putting chapter 7 up on Thursday night or morning heheheh not saying which. Anyways review notes are at the bottom, thank you to all reviews and thanks to my editor dragonkids aka DH, now on with the story. Oh and I chagned the second catigory to mystery instead of humor because this story stops being funny as of chapter 8 and I didn't want to miss lead anyone so however this story has turned into a mystery at the part I have written which is chapter 16 YAY however slowly uploading chapters is a drag but I love to make you wait now anyways ENJOY the chapter   
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Time to go**

It had a few weeks, before Atemu walked into Kaiba' s room and handed him the crutches due to Alexandra's stubbornness of refusing to hand them over and, about letting Kaiba have them so he could leave the room. Seto was hobbling if you could call that, around the cabin now because his arm still hurt however, his foot felt much better then it had been when he had been in bed.

Alexandra and Kaiba had a few arguments in the hall, living room, and kitchen at meals. Mokuba and his brother were not talking to each other, since their arguments, Joey and Mai had to fly back to California, and Yugi had to go to a duel monsters competition to go to which Kaiba due to hiding couldn't compete in and that just made the fighting between him and Alexandra accelerate to the point of Kisara and Atemu throwing stuff at them to tell them to go to bed and save the fight for the morning.

That left Atemu, Kisara, Mokuba, Seto, and Alexandra in the large cabin. Seto did not like the fact he was stuck with his worst enemy's sister, nor his rival's alter ego, plus one young dragon woman and his little brother.

However one day that all changed, when a black limo pulled into the driveway of the cabin. At first glance, most would look away however, Alexandra knew she was in trouble when she saw Kaiba's former driver open the door to let Katharine out of it.

Atemu and Kisara were on the porch just talking and hanging out when they saw Katharine, approach, "Where is he?" she barked at them. Atemu looked at Katharine, "Where is who?" he said. Katharine shook her head, "Don't give that to me Atemu, where is Kaiba, I know you been hiding him here," she snapped.

Alexandra stepped out of the cabin and onto the porch, "He isn't here," she said to her sister. "Your lying Alexandra I know you have taken Seto Kaiba from where I had my men put him die and you took him into your care, why else would I find your foot prints near where his body had been found by the cops and media," she asked. Alexandra shook her head, "It was the woods Kat, how could you find my prints," she said.

"Well, it's a funny thing when the news media doesn't get word of Seto Kaiba being beaten to a plop and left to die, there was no way he could live through the beating I sent him through without help," spat Katharine with venom in her voice.

"Listen I told you he isn't here, never has been, you know, I stopped him from shooting you, so why would I give a rats ass about him," Alexandra said sounding a little annoyed. "Well then, you won't mind if I go up stairs, and have a look," said Katharine heading towards the door.

"You're not my watch dog, dear sister," said Alexandra, "Look, it's my cabin, my life, and even if I did take Kaiba in do you think I would hide him in such an easy place for you to look, do you think I am that stupid?" she snapped.

Katharine smirked, "He is here, oh and by the way this cabin you don't own, I do, now," she said holding up the deed. Alexandra, shook her head, "How in the hell did you get that, our Uncle gave me the cabin, it's mine," she said. "Well looks like I bought it from you, because you haven't been paying for it, so it's mine now, so step aside dear step sister," said Katharine with an evil grin on her face.

"Fine, you want to play that way, so be it, just don't expect me to have your ass anymore, Katharine, you don't own me anymore," spat Alexandra stepping aside, "Atemu, Kisara, go inside tell Mokuba we're leaving," she said.

"So you're keeping one of the Kaiba brothers with you after all," said Katharine, with an evil smirk. "No, Mokuba is my friend has been for a long time, so go search the cabin, we all have to go to the store, anyways it will leave you time to look through the house without problem, from any of us," said Alexandra.

"Thank you sister, oh and if I find out that Seto Kaiba was here and you helped him, you're going to be in a much worse situations then him. You will always be owned by me, remember that Alexandra," said Katharine. Alexandra closed her eyes holding back tears she had to keep up her tough exterior, "What ever," she said, walking over to the nearby van that they used to drive everywhere since the car had a dent in it.

Katharine went into the house, as Alexandra, Atemu, Kisara, and now joined by worried Mokuba, and got into the van. Alexandra started the engine, and began to drive down the road; she started at normal speed but once at a good distance from the cabin, she made the van go into a mad dash toward Domino Airport.

"ALEXANDRA!" yelled Katharine, coming out of the cabin fuming, "He was here damn it," she yelled to her goons, just pulling up, "They are going to try to make a break for it, after them," she said.

Alexandra, looked at Atemu, "Don't you dare say it, I know what I just did," she said looking at the road again driving into town. Mokuba looked at bag that was in the backseat, "Do we have to do this?" he asked. Kisara sighed, "It's this or we face the same fate as your brother, and we don't want that now do we," she said looking at Mokuba next to her. "To be honest I think this whole idea of running sucks, not to mention this bag does too," said Seto in the bag he was inside of in the back.

"Would you shut up in that bag Kaiba," said Alexandra pushing the gas even harder, "You're lucky, that I didn't leave you behind in the cabin with my sister." "Oh and I am suppose to be grateful? I am in a fucking body bag, Alexandra," he said. "Watch your mouth Seto you're lucky my security system, saw Katharine coming, at all, or else you would be in a real body bag, that I can tell you for sure," said Mokuba.

"You know what this means," said Atemu looking at Alexandra next to him. Alexandra nodded, "I know, I am an orphan again which is what I wanted, with nothing but a house to hide in, but that won't stop me from saving those I care about," she said with a small smile as they pulled into their parking space at the airport.

"We only hope that Katharine hasn't locked all my accessibly to the jets," said Alexandra, running to the back of the van pulling out a jacket labeled cornier on the back in white letters, and putting on a hat with sunglasses. "Kaiba not a word out of you, you suppose to be a dead body," said Alexandra moving him in his bag aside. "Yeah, right," he muttered in the bag, "me a dead body how convenient." Mokuba and Kisara jumped out of the van, "Alexandra," Mokuba said standing next to her, as Atemu and Kisara took the ends of Seto's body bag towards the airport.

"I know Mokuba, I will take care of him for you," Alexandra said to him. Mokuba nodded, "Thanks, even though Seto won't say it, thank you," he said. Alexandra put her hand on Mokuba's shoulder, "here, take this, it will keep you in touch with Kaiba," she said, handing him an envelope, "don't open it until you get to that hiding place, with Rebecca ok."

The younger Kaiba nodded, "Yeah," he said as he and Alexandra walked towards the airport. The security people let them all pass by thanks to the Ids that Alexandra provided for them, saying that they were transporting a dead body. Little did any of them know that they had the man they were searching off inside.

Alexandra got to the gate were her private jet was sitting ready for take off, Atemu, and Kisara set Kaiba's body bag on the couch on the plane. Alexandra walked inside the cockpit, and taking off the hat and glasses, and then quickly putting on the headset, "This is MP airs, requesting clearance for take off," she said.

"This is tower, MP airs, you are cleared to leave," said a male voice on the other end, "Good luck Alexandra," said a different male voice. "Thanks for your help, Duke for everything," said Alexandra. "Just get that ass Kaiba out of my airport before your sister, buys it too, along with the rest of Domino and…" he said then paused, "Take care of yourself."

Alexandra smirked, "Don't worry she won't, buy you out, she will be a little too busy avoiding my special hacker," she said, and started the plane engines pulling away from the gate. "Attention all passengers we are now clear for take off, please fasten seat belts and bags," she said. Mokuba sat next to Alexandra, "You know where I am getting off," he said to her as he took co polite, position. "Yeah I know drop you at Joey and Mai's place in California from there we split," she said.

"We have a problem, I see Katharine," said Atemu, as he looked out the window. "Shit," said Alexandra. "Well now or never," said Mokuba looking at his friend. Alexandra nodded, "right," she said heading towards the runway.

The plane took off, and they all thought they had made a narrow escape, however now the, real challenge would begin, how were they all going to live with no money and only one friend in a high place. Well, it was not going to be easy but they knew it had to be done.

They landed in California, where Atemu, Kisara, and Mokuba got off the plane, "So where will you be taking my brother?" asked Mokuba as Alexandra hugged him good-bye. "When you open the envelope then you will know," she said, "I have to get on the next plane, I will see you guys later," she said. "Come on Miss Kai, were going to miss our flight," she said to Kaiba as he stood there with a wig and sunglasses looking like an attractive female, with a crutch under one arm.

"I really hate you," he muttered, Alexandra got a small smirk on her face as they walked away from everyone. "Set," yelled Mokuba running over to Alexandra and Seto.

Kaiba turned and looked at his brother, "What?" he asked in his cold tone. "Be careful, big brother," Mokuba said, "I don't want to lose you, no matter how mad I am at you. I don't want to lose my only family," he said. Seto gave a small smile, "I am not mad at you either, just disappointed, that you didn't follow me, yet I am glad about it too," he said, "Good bye Mokie," he said as Alexandra pulled them away from each other and the two caught their next flight to a remote state where their were mountains, lakes, and snow.

Alexandra was going to help Kaiba back to full health however it was not easy because they weren't going to be talking for days, at a time, however Alexandra made a promise to take care of Kaiba until he decided to take back his life, or to start over, either way Alexandra was going to keep her promise to Mokuba.

Flashback to the cabin just before Katharine showed up.

"Mokuba something wrong?" asked Alexandra as she stood in the attic going through some things. "Yeah, Katharine is on her way, and she knows that Seto is here, Alexandra we have to get him out, now," he said. Alexandra nodded, "We will, tell Kisara and Atemu to get Seto into the van and the bag, also keep him quiet," she said.

"Alright, umm, one more thing Alexandra, could you make a promise for me," Mokuba said before leaving. "Yeah, sure Mokie," Alexandra said, looking at him, "Would you, look after Seto until he decides to take back what he lost to your sister, or start over you know going back to who he was before we were adopted. I hate to see him as he is right now, forever, even though, I am mad at him for not coming to my graduation, and not really being there for me, he is still my brother. Like he wanted the best for me, I want the best for him, big sister," he said.

Alexandra nodded, "you haven't called me that in a long time, Mokie, but yeah, I promise I will help Seto as best I can, you know how I feel about him and all this, I don't like it right now, but I still respect your brother, so yeah, I will take care of him. Until he decides," she said.

End flashback

Alec looked at Seto as they got into a rental car that Duke had set up for them to get when they arrived in their final airport, that he owned. They were going to be driving around the country for a while and in a few days make it to their final destination. By that time Seto's arm would be fully healed and his leg would have to finish up, but other then that he would soon be out of Alexandra's hair or so she thought.

* * *

**Darkstar: **I thought about handing Kaiba a trashy love story, or book. However, my Seto muse actually hit me in the head with a shoe, and my best friend did as well when I handed him the chapter to read after my editor got a hold of it, and well they didn't like the trashy love story idea and told me to drop it, so I decided to keep it out. Mokuba will in a later chapter, he will probably be washing his mouth out with soap, I can say this Rebecca is going to be hitting upside the head for his mouth a few times, but that's not for another oh another few chapters. 

Yes, "Miss It" makes her return to my fanfics, that's because lets face it she a bitch and I could think of no one better then our "Miss It" Katharine to play the part of evil step sister to our lovely Alexandra and villain to Seto Kaiba.

Atem and Kisara are going to be regular people however I did mention the millennium sword so there is a possibility for that to happen for Kisara no grantees about that. As for Mokuba and Alexandra, they do share a bond however nothing romantic going on there, if anything Mokuba feels that Alexandra is a big sister to him for when Seto wasn't there and that I don't think I explain very well however, I might fix that later.

The gang and Mokuba are all going to playing different parts as of this chapter, some are going to become turncoats other are going to help, you will have to wait and see but no super powers in this story. A small possibly one supernatural moment somewhere near the end, probably before someone dies not saying whom will or will not, but when the truth comes out about Katharine's actions you will know who is getting the lead and fist sandwich two guesses whose going to be doing that and note more then one answer there.

**Cherry-star-aus: **I am glad you like the lots and stuff, lol and you weren't flaming me, if I made it seem like you did to me, you didn't. I will try as I said before keep everyone in character however since this is an Alexandra and Seto Kaiba story. It will mostly be just them so I will try to keep Kaiba in check. As for Yugi our sweet guy, I will also try to watch his mouth a little better from now on, but Mokuba might be the one out of it a little sorry about that, you didn't flame and your advice did help.


	7. Hiding

**Hello readers, I decided because I was bored out of my mind, that and I just wanted to get this story moving along for everyone, so please forgive me as I am now uploading a chapter 1 day earlier then planed. I hate waiting for others but I kind of see why they do it, lol, more wait more reviews atleast that's what I have seen, but anyways, here it is, as asked for. I will address my reviewers with thank yous in the next chapter that will be out as of Friday night around midnight, my time. So Saturday morning after Yugioh you can read more of the story.**

**Heads up, this chapter has Kaiba kind of out of character however I think you will laugh at why. Oh and nobody caught the hint that at the airport when they were switching planes that Kaiba was in a dress wig and crutches? I personally thought that was funny, when I wrote it guess a few didn't share my sense of humor. Anyways ENJOY the chapter, oh and the total chapter count is 21 on my computer as of right now so we have a long way to go now, so in about 20 weeks this story will finish that's if I don't go upload crazy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

**Hiding**

Seto and Alexandra drove up a high mountain road until they came to a small side road; they drove up the rocky road to a large brown house. It had barn and large apple tree on the sides of the house, well hidden from passing cars. A brown gate surrounded the apple tree, and small lawn yard. The bottom of the house appeared to have once been the garage however, it was converted to a living space, where the washer and dryer were in its own room, and with two refrigerators in front of the door to the washer room would, making a great hiding space for some one if needed.

A glass door would lead to the lawn yard, while a side door lead up some stairs to the main part of the house where two master bedrooms, kitchen and living room were. A balcony surrounded the upper level of the house. It was small to mansion standards however; this was to be a good place to hide so a house it was.

"When did you buy this dump?" asked Kaiba stepping out of the car. Alexandra did not say anything she had listened to Kaiba complains in the car all the way there, and she was tired of it after being on the run with him for about a few weeks now, they never really talked except to argue, and now wasn't the time. "Look, would rather I leave you to my sister, because that can still be arranged," she snapped at him. Seto shook his head that last thing he wanted to be was dead and Alexandra knew that as well, after all he re injured his leg to the point where he was still on the crutches.

"Fine, I will shut up," he said pulling out his crutches, and putting on under his bad arm which was almost healed to just scraps however he still winched from it time to time. Since he was practically leaning on the car, itself he had to hop to get his crutches. Alexandra walked over to the side door and looked at Kaiba, "You might want to get out of there before the garage door closes leaving you trapped," she said. Seto hobbled out of the garage and followed Alexandra inside the first level of the house, "this is your new home, my place is upstairs, this house is big enough to hold quite a few people its better then the cabin and the motel rooms, so it will have to do," she said.

"Why do I have to sleep in this basement?" Seto asked using his ungrateful voice. "Look until your leg is better I can't risk you falling down the stairs, get that through your bone head," Alexandra said showing Seto to his new room or to him his cell.

A large bed took up most of the small room; a window was behind it, and vanity next to the door. "It's not much for now, but when your leg is better I will have you stay in one of the master bedrooms, upstairs, with a bigger bed," Alexandra said watching Kaiba take a seat on the bed. "SO what I am to do down here while you're upstairs?" he asked. Alexandra sighed, "Well you will be happy to know there are a few work benches out here with some wood and stuff, two refrigerators with food, washer and dryer next to those is a bathroom to use, along with a little TV, I am sure you can find away to keep your self busy now that your moving around."

Seto shook his head, "Let me rephrase the question, how am to talk to you when your upstairs if I need something," he said. Alexandra rolled her eyes and picked up the phone just outside the room door, "This is how you get a hold of me, there are two phone lines in the house meaning you can call me from down here if you need something, only if need it, not want Seto Kaiba," she said.

"The number for upstairs in on the phone so you can call me and I will pick it up, however abuse this privilege and I won't answer it and you can wait until I am ready to talk to you again," Alexandra said hanging up the phone. "Fine, so what am I suppose to work with if there are work benches," he said.

Alexandra shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know surprise, you're the child genius I am sure you will think of something. Now excuse me I am heading upstairs to prepare my room then, I am going to get some supplies, for my hair. Not too many people have blue and white hair up here except the old folks, so I am going to be getting some hair dye, is there anything beside some clothes that you're going to need while I am out," she said.

Seto shook his head, "Just a change of clothes would be nice," he said moving uncomfortably in his skirt and shirt, that he was forced to wear when they switched airports, in California. "Ok, I will head upstairs and see what I can get for you," she said walking out of the room.

Seto took a few minutes to look at the lower level he was now staying in he could see a huge room, with a few tables, supports for the upper level in various spots. A chair with a small TV in front of it, and two work brown workbenches, built into the wall, with windows that looked outside towards the apple tree and lawn yard. Seto could see stairs that lead from the outside to the second level of the house through one of the windows.

Seto heard footsteps as Alexandra opened the side door that leads to the second level from the inside. "I found some clothes, it's not much but they should fit," said Alexandra handing Seto the clothes. Seto took the clothes and headed back to his room where he proceeded to change.

Alexandra sighed, as she walked back up the 15 stairs to her room, which was at the top of them. Alexandra room started with a small hallway, which was actually a part of the closet wall, as you turn the corner you see the closet door, a medium sized TV a very large king size bed in the middle of the room with a window above it, and a vanity that was parallel to the door that you walk through.

Alexandra had her own bathroom, that's door was on the same wall as the closet door and the TV. A sliding glass door was on the wall to the right of the door if you were sitting on the bed. Alexandra walked over to the bed; she then picked up some of her things that she had brought up when she arrived with Kaiba.

She opened the book that she had been writing it, "Well here I am again, in the place were I was born my birth parent's house, at the top of the hill. I bought Seto Kaiba with me, for reasons that I am not ready to say, but reasons enough to say that I will never like him. He insulted my parent's house, thinking I bought this place, from someone, even though my grandfather built the place with his own two hands and my parents bought it from him, still all the same," she write and read aloud.

(Small note the place that Seto and Alexandra are in does actually exist to my knowledge near Sandpoint, Idaho, it was owned by my grandparents until we sold it because of their health so my description are from what I remember, and the place looked liked when I would visit. Alexandra's room was my grandparents' room, Seto's room for now was my brothers, and the second master bedroom was my parents or mine anyways on with the story)

Alexandra wrote some more in her journal before she heard the phone next to bed ring, she answered it, "Yes, Kai," she said. "How did you know it was me?" asked Kaiba down stairs. Alexandra held in her giggle, "Because you're the only person with the number to the second line that's how I know that and people think this place is abandoned. What is it?" she asked.

Seto paused, "Well I need you to pick a few things because the refrigerators down here are empty," he said. Alexandra rolled her eyes she had checked the refrigerator in the kitchen on the second level however forgot to check the ones on Seto's level. "Fine I will bring down some food anything you need to eat?" she asked being careful not to say want because food was a need not a want.

"Yeah," he said and started to say his list of food, Alexandra wrote it all down on a notepad, that she had next to the phone. The list, was not anything fancy actually more of the simple meal food like vegetables, snacks, and fruits, lots of fruit actually.

"Anything else?" asked Alexandra after reading off the list, to Seto for the 30th time. "Yeah, actually but umm," he said then with a long pause, Alexandra though about what Kaiba could ask for other then food, "I need some more clothes," he said.

Alexandra shook her head she knew the clothes she gave Seto would fit, however Alexandra didn't' think in term of boxer or briefs. "What? I just gave you some clothes and I have extras in my closet if you need more, Kai," she said. "No not those kinds of clothes, man clothes," he spat. Alexandra did not get it just yet but she knew the black shorts and shirt she gave Kaiba were very masculine, "No, not outer clothes inner clothes," he almost yelled into the phone.

Alexandra then put it together, "Oh underwear, why can't you just spit it out," she asked him. "Because, I am a guy we don't just say what we want that's why. Especially to the opposite sex," he snapped. Alexandra nodded, "Fine I will pick up some briefs, for you…!" "NO, I need boxers, that way I can at least know something is free, to move when I walk!" he said.

Alexandra rolled her eyes, "What, size do you," she began to ask. "Surprise, me," he snapped, "I am not telling you my boxer size," Seto spat then hung up the phone. Alexandra laughed a little as she hung up her end of the phone, "Well at least I know he will be in boxers," she said with a smile then getting off the bed to get the things they needed.


	8. A trip to the store

**Welcome to chapter 8 hope you all liked what you have read so far my shadow readers, that don't review. Anyways, all opinions are read and noted please be aware of that, if I ever miss some one let me know ASAP in the reviews so that way I can give you a response and make changes to anything that is already confusing. **

**Reviewers your notes are at the bottom of the chapter read the chapter first then my response please, THANK YOU PEOPLE. **

**Oh no date on when I will release chapter 9 for you all to see, however it will probably be on Monday or Thursday next week I am trying to keep it at least one chapter a week so all can keep up. ENJOY the chapter.**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

**A trip to the store**

Alexandra walked out the sliding glass door, and down the side steps that went to the back wall of her room down to the garage, "I am heading out," she said knocking on the door, to Seto's level. All Alexandra could hear was an 'ouch' from Seto, before she walked away from the door and got into the car at least she knew that he was alive downstairs.

Seto was standing on his own two feet without what he called "his worthless crutches," when Alexandra knocked on the door, he fell down throwing him off his good leg as he hopped around the level, and he was trying to get his bad leg back into shape as he did a small work out around the level.

Alexandra got to the small convenience store, "Well bless my soul," said a young African American woman, "Kayla is that you?" she said seeing Alexandra walk in. Alexandra looked at the woman funny, "excuse me," she said calmly. "Oh sorry dear you just look like an old friend that I haven't seen in years," said the woman.

Alexandra smiled, "Well my mother was named Kayla," she said. "Goodness, it can't be, Ally, is that you, gosh look at you, you have turned into your mother," said the woman. Alexandra was a little embarrassed and the woman saw it, "Oh my, gosh, forgive me, you probably don't remember me, I am Clare. The last time I saw you, you were only a 2 year old with a heart for my cookies," she said sticking out her hand. Alexandra took it and smiled shaking it, "Did I really?" she asked.

Clare nodded, "Yes, oh dear you were so cute, but look at you now all grown up, and looking fantastic, so how is your mother haven't seen her in…" Clare stopped suddenly, then she remembered why Alexandra's mother in years hadn't been seen, that's why she also hadn't recognized Alexandra right away "Oh I am sorry child, I completely forgot, you parents had that car accident, 11 years ago," said.

Alexandra looked at her feet, she did not remember what happened, that night her parents died only that she was thrown from the car as it crashed into another and landed next to two boys, one was about 12 the other no more then eight or 6. They had watched each other though out the night until help arrived that morning Alexandra did not even get the names of the boys before they were separated.

Remembering that night was tough, however Alexandra was broken by the sweet woman's voice, "I sorry to dig up bad memories for you child," said Clare. Alexandra nodded, "its ok it was years ago, besides I had a good life after then, well until recently," she said.

"You mean your adopted Sister," said Clare, "Don't worry Alexandra you're safer up here then anywhere else," she said after seeing Alexandra sudden tense up. "I won't let that crazy bitch hurt, you," Clare added, "I know what she must have put you though, no need to lie about it," she said.

Alexandra looked at the woman she felt she could trust her, however the information about Seto had to stay secret for now. "Thank you," said Alexandra slowly, "but I don't need protecting just a place to relax and start over." Clare nodded, "That's fine dear, I understand," she said, "You want to pick up where your life left off before you were adopted. I was the same way when I came here, start over get away from the beating ex husband, then I met your mother, but enough remising you probably needs some food and supplies for that old house you live in," she said.

Alexandra nodded as the woman came out from behind the counter, "Well let's see, your going to need some food, and oil for those lamps," Clare said with a smile. Alexandra nodded, and told the woman about her life as co owner of Industrial Illusions, and how she just wanted to get away from all of it, and finally she did by leaving her sister, and starting over there on the mountain.

"That's a great idea, Alexandra, oh by the way can I call you Ally it would make this old woman so much happier," she said. Alexandra nodded, "Ally is fine, or Alec you know since I am starting over, and all," she said smiling. Clare nodded, "A change in name is good, just don't forget who gave it to you," she said in her accent. Alec nodded, "I won't anyways, I think I have everything, oh man I completely forgot his boxers," Alexandra did not mean to say the last part aloud however it slipped.

(Oh from now on until later I am going to be calling Alexandra, Alec, to not only make it easier for my hands but it just I am getting tired of writing Alexandra all the time and Alec is a much better shorter anyways on with the story)

"Whose boxers?" asked the woman, as Alec and she headed towards the cash register? "Oh umm…" Alec began to say, and then the woman laughed. "Oh don't worry child, I under stand you got a man you don't want your sister too know about," she said. Alexandra in away thought that was pretty close to it, "Yeah, something like that," she said with a fake smile.

"I see well dear the nearest clothing store is several miles up the road, however today is your lucky day, I happen have a few pairs in the back that I bought for my sons, however they turned them down saying they were a little old for them, so I will get them while you wait here," said Clare. Alec sighed, she heard the woman go around back and come back a few moment later with a small box, "here you go Ally," she said handing Alec the box.

"Thanks, umm, oh darn it, and don't tell me I…" Alec said fishing for her wallet; however, she could not find it. "Don't worry Ally, I will put it on your store credit you can pay me back when you find it," said Clare. Alec smiled, "Thanks," she said taking the bags of food and supplies.

"Ally," said Clare from her spot behind the counter, "You forgot these," she said holding up the box. Alec could have hit her forehead it weren't for the bags in her hands, "sorry," she said taking the box. "Have a good day I will probably see you again some time," said Clare.

Alexandra put everything in the car where she then found her wallet with the cash she got just before leaving California. Walking back inside, "I found it," said Alec, as Clare was sitting at the counter, "I figured you would find it Ally, oh and just to let you know, I won't tell anyone your up here, I know what it's like to be on the run from someone," she said.

Alec did not say anything about being on the run, "What are you talking about?" she asked. Clare pulled up a small radio as a report went out, "We are looking for my sister she been kidnapped by Seto Kaiba, if you see him or her please contact your local police station for information," said Katharine's voice over the radio.

Alec wanted to fall right there, yelling and screaming to counter what was being said, "I don't know where Kaiba is," she said quickly, "But he didn't kidnap me." Clare nodded, "I know child you're protecting him from your step sister, I met the young girl once she was mean and nasty to everyone, when I saw her around here. Her parents used to own a house not too far away from here however when your stepparents died the house brunt down. Ally, if you need anything takes my number just in case," she said handing Alec a piece of paper.

"Thank you, Clare, I would rather start over without having to watch my back all the time," Alec said. Clare nodded, "I understand running, I did it with my ex husband to save my life, I know your doing it to save someone else life, or maybe saving a soul, but I know you Ally, your parents for the short time they had you would want me to do this besides what are godmother's for?" asked Clare. Alec smiled, "I will be back later, if I need anything," she said then headed to the car.

Seto had been walking literally walking when Alec walked though the door, "I have your food, and boxers," she said setting them down on the table that was near some cabinets over by the refrigerators.

Seto walked over to Alec, "About time what took you so long?" he nearly snapped reaching for the box, with his new boxers in it. Alec quickly grabbed the box from Kaiba, "Oh no you don't, look, if you're going to be living with me, let's get some ground rules straight, one I am not your servant. Two, I told you to stay off that hurt leg until the pain is gone, without the pain killers which I might add we don't have a very good supply of anymore. Three, my sister is making it look like you kidnapped me, so suggestion stay indoors until I can make a statement about it to the media, saying you didn't and that I don't know where you are when, in fact I do," she said that last part sarcastically.

Seto nodded, "Agreed anything else," he nearly snapped while rolling his eyes. Alec smirked, "Yeah, don't yell at me if these too childish, small, or large, for you, I just got them from the lady at the store since I can't go to a local, clothing store without being recognized yet. That would make both of us in trouble, here" she said, "Oh and call me Alec when we talk on the phone I will check to see if the secure line is in place in the morning, so that way we can make calls out" said Alec, "Are we clear?"

Seto sighed, "Fine just give me the box, the thong Wheeler gave me is ridding up my ass," he said, Alec did so, however she threw the box half was across the room, near his crutches. "Use both items, and stay off that leg," said Alec heading upstairs closing the side door as she went up and hearing Kaiba suddenly. "I don't need your help ALEXANDRA!" yelled Kaiba then he fell over on the floor with an "ouch."

Alec fell on her bed, "Well at least I can sleep knowing something is taken care of, around here," she said.

In the distance not far from Seto and Alexandra's little hide out, car pulled up on a ridge, "So did you talk to her?" asked a woman dressed in black. The man in the car got out, "yes, Alexandra is hiding Seto in the mountains my friend at the store confirmed it when Alexandra tried to buy some boxers, for her. Do you want to move in on them?" he asked.

The black figured shook her head, "No, Kaiba and Alexandra will be fine, there safe Mokuba that's all that I am worried about," said the female moving into the light of Mokuba's car. "We don't need to let them know that you found them. Alexandra knows that you know where they are, or else why tell you in a letter she gave you," said the woman with long blonde hair, and glasses. Mokuba nodded, "I know Rebecca it's just that I am worried about both of them," he said.

Rebecca put her hands on her boyfriend's shoulders, "Hey, Mokuba look at me, there both safe that's all that matters, ok," she said. "Now come on we have to get you back to back to the house before my grandfather, notices were gone," she said. Mokuba smiled and got back into his car while Rebecca got on to her horse and followed.

* * *

Reviewer's responses Thank you all reviewers, note there is mention of the boxers later in the story please keep you eyes out for when they reappear (no pun intended when you read that chapter) OH question does it seem like these chapters are really short? If they are please let me know if you want them longer I will try to combine a few however then I would have to lengthen the story but the average chapter on my computer is only 3-6 pages long. I apologize to anyone that finds my humor with the boxers sad or insulting, but I have a funny joke with the ones Seto Kaiba is or current retrieving from the floor.

**Darkstar**: You ask and maybe you will get it, you will have to see in chapter 19 when it's up. Lol, on the dress I was thinking more of those old dresses from Driving Miss Daisy, hat and all. (Falls over laughing) Oh, just to picture it still too funny. Anyways, that boxers I suggest you keep an eye on because later they play a small role in helping both Alexandra and Kaiba come together, (nothing gross) they will be playing just a fun game with a flashlight and power outage enough said

**Maat's feather: **I am glad you like how Mokuba and Kaiba aren't getting along we will see the fight that happened back at the cabin when Kaiba has a flashback here in a few chapters. The trench coats will be showing up in a few chapters also during the night of the reappearing boxer shorts however you will probably ask what was I thinking putting those two in that spot. However, it's all plays out in the end, note; some are playing double sides actually.

**Cheery-star-aus: **Well I couldn't come up with the right size for Kaiba to wear however, the word childish does come to mine, and I will be describing them later because he and Alexandra will be playing a little game, in a few chapters. I think it will make a few people laughing for it this time, hopefully, they catch it unlike the dress thing, and however it's staying in the teens rating for it. I am not going to give away what they look like other that they do something in the dark. (Nothing gross actually cute)


	9. Pride comes before a fall

**Please note that the next chapter will not be up until late next week I am going on a river trip and will not be home to edit or write for almost a week Enjoy the chapter and of course leave a review. **

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**Pride comes before a fall**

Seto walked around the lower level of the house for about a week, he had tried to rid himself of the crutches however he some how found himself clinging to them for dear life, as if afraid to fall. His leg was almost healed and so he could walk on it again without pain however letting go of pain he felt inside was another problem.

Even if he made it through Katharine's attempt to kill him, what would he do, how would he now choose a course of action to taking back his company. The question that plaque Seto a little more then it had been was, did he really want the company anymore?

"Do I really need it, I mean, do I always have to be Seto Kaiba forever?" he asked, himself one morning after making some coffee using the coffee maker Alec had bought for him after throwing a small fit that he didn't have his morning java.

"I used to be happy, did that job of being CEO, make me happier, did I get what I want from it?" he asked himself sitting on the table next to coffee maker. "I don't know why am, I asking myself these questions," he snapped at himself, "I am losing it damn it."

"Are you sure about that, because from where I stand you're not losing it you're trying to find something," said Alec in the doorway of the stairs. "Who asked you pain in the ass?" Seto snapped at her. Alexandra sighed, "Well you keep talking to your imaginary friend, and I'll keep writing to some unknown reader in my journal and since we are both stuck here, with no way out, if Katharine finds us I figured," she shrugged. "You know to past the time we should figure it all out, together," she said sitting next to Seto with coffee in her hand.

"I like to stay in my own world, thanks but no thanks, I don't need your advice Miss Dr. Phil," Seto said standing up and walking over to one of the supports in the middle of the room. Alec shook her head, "Fine, but to answer this question, was it all what you wanted, would you have Mokuba faced alone, like you did, if he were in your position?" she said heading towards the stairs.

Seto stood there in the room; he thought about it, Mokuba would have faced everything alone, Seto knew if he did not stick with his little brother that was sure to have happened. If he were in his brother's shoe from that night of the car accident, where their father died and met that young frightened girl, would Mokuba have been like him to and taken care of her until help arrived in the morning. Would his brother taken over a company sacrificing, his happiness, just so that way they could have a good life?

The answer to the last question was a hard and straight "no, he wouldn't" while the others where loud and clear "yes, and he would probably make sure you were alright first," Seto brain spoke. Mokuba would have never wanted that unhappiness for Seto. Seto's mind flashed back to that, night at the cabin a few weeks before Katharine showed up to run them out.

Flashback

"Seto can we talk?" spoke Mokuba walking into the room. "What, I am kind of busy," snapped the CEO "I'm trying to get this piece of shit back together since it's the only thing that I can do right now," he said.

"Do you have to be busy all the time, why can't we just talk," Mokuba asked. Seto looked at his brother, "Talk about what Mokuba, we don't have anything to talk about, we both haven't had anything to talk about in years," he said sticking two pieces of plastic together making a round piece bigger that was in his lap. "Yes we do, we can talk about Alexandra, can't we?" Mokuba retorted. Seto looked at his brother, "Look, Mokuba, Alexandra was asking for it when I hit her with this, besides I owed her a knock in the head, for what she did to me, and letting her sister kick my ass," he snapped.

"Did to you? Seto, if you shot Katharine that day you would be dead right now. I wouldn't have a brother anymore, because you would be in jail," he said. Seto snorted, "Not really at least I would have Kaiba Corp again," he said. "Alexandra saved you," snapped Mokuba starting to yell.

"SAVED ME, MOKUBA, saved me from what? You tell me what she saved me from, death please, I don't fear it anymore, never have in my life, I been to hell Mokuba, all for you and me to live a good life," Seto snapped, "We don't have anything thanks to the Pegasus Sisters. They are all scum, we don't have a home, we don't have a company because of that woman and her bitch of a sister," he barked loudly.

That was the moment, Alexandra had walked by the door to Seto's room, Seto continued his rant, "I have nothing to give her, and so what if, she got you and the geeks to pull me out of the snow. I didn't ask for your help, I didn't ask for anyone's help or pity, we aren't like them Mokuba, we're Kaibas, we can take care of ourselves," he said.

Mokuba walked to the door, "We haven't been Kaiba's forever, and you know that, I guess, Alister was right you are like Gosaburo, I am however, at least still have a heart, to know when to be grateful, what happened to you Seto? Where did my brother I used to know go? The brother I had before we lost our Dad, the one that helped that girl, who helped save me, the one that help stop my arm from bleeding out, all those years ago, in the accident," he asked near tears.

Seto crossed his good arm with his bad arm, "I am right here Mokuba, I haven't changed, just grew up," he said. "Look at you, after all this time you not willing to show who you really are, this is the brother I had before," Mokuba said walking towards the door. "WHAT is that suppose to mean," Seto retorted. "It means that I did the right thing leaving when I was 18, and started my own web company, where I am not like you," he said.

"Don't forget who is the one that taught you all those tricks, Mokuba," said Seto with a small smirk on his face. "Oh I remember who taught me but it wasn't my brother," said Mokuba heading to the door. "What are you talking about I helped you start that little industry of yours," Seto said. Mokuba shook his head, "Your hopeless, Seto," he said walking out of the room. "Well go then, I don't need you, I don't need anyone, never did," Seto yelled.

End Flash back

Seto looked at the ceiling; those were his last words to his brother other then good bye he gave before they separated in California to different flights. "I don't need help, I don't need anyone," he said taking a step however, his bad leg gave in suddenly, causing him to hit the brown shag carpet that was on top of cement and his drink falling a good distance away thankfully it was in a plastic cup with a lid to prevent spills. "OW son of a bitch!" he snapped hitting the ground hard, "Damn it," he said pushing him self against the post in the room and closing his eyes, "That hurt."

"Did I really have to do all this? Did I have to go through the pain of being alone? I wasn't even happy in the mansion by my self," Seto asked himself. Alec was near the door to the stairs, she heard Seto fall however, she did not come running knowing that Kaiba, probably would yell for her, if he did need her to help him off the floor.

"The answer is simple Seto, you do need help, you can't even walk right, nor stand for 20 freaking minutes," Seto laughed at himself. "Where did this pride come from, you weren't afraid to ask for help before Gosaburo, before Pegasus, and definitely before he met that, Pegasus's sister that was now protecting you. Why did I let all pride in and consume me was Mokuba right? Did I really become Gosaburo?" he asked himself, "Why do I feel so empty? So incomplete," he asked. "Maybe just maybe Alister was right I am like Gosaburo Kaiba, I am like that bastard that I hated, the one that beat me almost every night, the guy who forced me to take his company because he wanted to challenge me, he got tired of it, the one that taught me to lose means death," he said. (That last one came right from the Manga you character watchers)

Alec heard Kaiba's voice getting fainter, she slowly opened the door however not enough to have him to notice, Seto's back was to her, as he sat on the floor looking at the work benches. "Why should I even try to be me, again, who am I anymore?" Seto asked looking at his hands, "Have I taken the steps towards getting it back or have I stayed the same, should I open up the door and walk through it, or sit where I am and just look at what is happening like a child?"

A small flash back of his conversation with Alec at the cabin came to mind, the one which she tried to have a civilized conversation to one another however he just blew her off and smacked her with a present he gave her at her birthday party that he was forced to attend as a teen by Gosaburo.

Flash back

"I am giving you a choice and a chance Kaiba, because I owed you a favor, that's why I had Yugi and the others pull you out of the snow. You think I liked being the way I am as a niece to that evil dead man and the sister to a bitch that is cold and selfish not to mention jealous of me, because I don't want them. I wish my life was easier, ok, that I was not the niece of Maxamillon Pegasus, that I didn't have all this money at my beckoning call, I just wanted a normal life or the life that I lost back, before my parents were taken from me, in that car accident. Yes it was just like your real father's too," Alexandra said then with a pause.

"Didn't you ever want something like that, something as, simple as a normal life where you didn't have to go to work and be a hard ass to everyone? After you were adopted did you wish you could change something that happened like that chess game," she asked him slowly and quietly.

Seto leaned his head against one the pillow and looked at the ceiling, "At one time yes, but that was shattered, because someone I let get too close to me, betrayed me," he slowly said, "That is why it was wiped away in a heartbeat, after that," he said. Alexandra kept looking at the window Seto thought that Alexandra was thinking it was her self for that thought, when in fact it was himself and Gosaburo. "Why do you say that," Alexandra asked turning around to face him.

End Flash back (Author note: Yes, I extended it a little but you know this is Seto's flash back)

"I do or did want to change something once that I did, my winning to that stupid chess game, against Gosaburo however Mokuba and I would have died in that hell hole of a place if I didn't do something at that time. Alexandra knew that I wanted to change that, she wouldn't have questioned it if she didn't already know, the answer," Seto said. "However, would living in Hell have been better then living a heaven that was just as bad as a hell, for one but paradise for another," he questioned.

Alec moved over to Seto's side and touched his shoulder, "All you have to do is ask and maybe you can find the answers you're looking for, if you open the door," said Alec offering her hand to him to get off the floor. "What would you choose, Seto Kaiba, a life of simplicity, or one of hardship and hate filled with loneliness and nothing to gain?" she asked Kaiba.

Seto looked at Alexandra's hand, "So are you going to just sit there and think about it or do you want to talk, like we did at the cabin, and no I am not going to be Dr. Phil to you, however I can be ears for someone who wants them to listen, for a change," she said.

Seto looked at Alec; he looked at the carpet, which he sat on, then decided to swallow his pride for once in a long time, to give up what was beaten in to him 11 years ago, maybe to give a chance to the life he turned his back on one final chance. Maybe just maybe his angel came in the form of his enemy's stepsister that was there to help him as he once helped someone else along time ago. With all those thoughts in mine Seto, gave Alec his hand for her to help pull him up. Alec who was smaller then Seto but not by much, because she was a year younger then him by a few years, but she yanked him up anyways by stepping back a little, Seto then used Alec's shoulders as a crutch, as they walked toward his room.

"Where do you want to start?" said Alec, as she helped if you could call it that for Seto just hopped from the door two inches to the bed. He moved his legs over on to the bed and leaned against the pillows that he had stacked so he could be sitting up. "I guess maybe were we left off, would be a good place," he said knowing that Alec had known a lot about him already, from them being a in a small relationship many years ago however it didn't work because he had to let her go. Also being that they were both adopted, and forced to get to know each other when they were children at social events.

Alec smiled, "How about from the beginning, Kaiba, apparently that's were your grumpiness starts, on that day when you were adopted," she said. Seto shook his head, "Ra woman, your nosy are you going to dig so deep into my past to the point of opening wounds, again, because I no sooner tell you to leave if it came to that, besides you said you were the one that would listen," he said rolling his eyes. Alec smirked and sat at the bottom edge of the bed at Seto's feet, "Try and find out how nosy I could be, Seto Kaiba and you might find you're just as bad me in that little thing called a past," she said.

Back at Kaiba Corp in Katharine Pegasus's office that hadn't be Seto Kaiba's for over two months now, she sat at her new desk that was brought in from the Industrial illusions building, just on the other side of town. "Well, that's interesting," she said picking her long white nails with a letter opener, "So you mean to tell me that you two are willing to go back on your so called friends?" she asked the two figures that sat in front of her desk.

"Do we have a deal?" asked one of the figures, in a sharp black suit and spiky red hair with sunglasses. "I don't know, how do I know that I can trust you?" asked Katharine, "And you Mr. Wheeler?" The second figure with blond hair that stuck out over his forehead like an over hang, smirked, "Look, you know I have a thing against Kaiba anyways, you can trust me," he said with a smirk, "After all I want to make him the dog and me the master," Joey was grinning ear to ear now.

The first figured looked at Joey, 'Joey calm down your going to blow your cover with her,' thought the man with spiked hair. "Gentlemen, I know you both have a grudge against Seto Kaiba, however you're not just finding him but someone else as well," said Katharine. "And that would be?" asked the first figure in a deep voice. "My abomination of a sister, Alexandra, find her last, find the Kaiba brother first is that clear," she said leaning her elbows on the desk.

"Yes, that is clear, now what do you want us to do once we find them?" asked Joey. Katharine smiled, "That's the easy part, you contact me, and then well, you will see once we reach that phase of my plan," she said with venom in her voice, "I will transfer half of the money to you, when you find them the other half if you hold and you hold your end of the bargain."

"Find, 2 million will be in the account, tomorrow morning or no deal," said the first figure next to Joey. "Agreed," said Katharine, "however if I am to have a dead line so are you, you must find them with in the next week or I pull the plug and set your fate to the one that I have in store for my step sister and the Kaiba Brothers, so don't run," she finished.

"Agreed," said the first figure, standing up, "We will be leaving now, let's go Joey," he said with his deep dark voice. "Coming," said Joey getting up and following the first figure.

Outside of Kaiba Corp, Kisara and Yugi sat in the park, "Do you think we can still trust them after this?" said Yugi. Kisara nodded, holding her sword at her side, "Yugi, have a little father in your past self up there, and Joey, they won't make a deal with Katharine," she said.

Joey and the other man, who was Atemu, stepped out of the Kaiba Corp building looking like members of Men in Black. They walked over to Yugi and Kisara who were in the bushes, hiding, "Yugi, Kisara, its all set," said Joey looking down at them. "I hope this plan works, you know what will happen if we all fail," said Kisara looking at the two men.

"Yeah our fate will be the same as Kaiba's, however we never lose," said Atemu removing his glasses. "Yeah, well you did lose three times I might add," said Kisara crossing her arms. "What is that suppose to mean?" asked Atemu. Kisara stood up and walked away, "you will have to figure that out Pharaoh," she said walking away. Atemu fumed suddenly, "What is that suppose to mean Kisara, I may have lost to Yugi but I have never lost another game," he snapped. Yugi shook his head, "Actually she's right, you did lose two other times," he said.

"Yeah, you did, there was that time at duelist kingdom with Kaiba, oh and that time with the Oracle… I am just going to shut my mouth now," said Joey, seeing the glare he was getting for Atemu. Kisara was laughing from the park bench, where she sat, Yugi put his hands behind his long red spiked hair and headed towards, her, "Why don't we call it a night and get the plan rolling in the morning," he said. "Agreed," the other three, said at once.

"Ok so let me get this straight you, aren't related to that bitch Katharine?" said Seto in the bedroom leaning on some pillows. Alexandra shook her head, "Nope, just Yugi, I am his cousin, I thought you heard me the first time I told you 5 years ago," she said. "No I was a little fuming mad at you because I just lost to him," said Kaiba. Alexandra smirked, "Well we spent all day talking I better get going, to bed, now, night Kaiba," she said getting up heading towards the door.

"Alec," said Seto slowly, as he watched the young female walk away from him. "Yeah, Kaiba what is it?" she asked him. Seto motioned for Alexandra to come closer to him, and going against all warning systems in her body, she moved closer to his bedside. "Stay with me," said Kaiba.

Alexandra felt a jolt of bad memories flush back into her mind, at the sound of those three words to a boy that saved her life 11 years ago. "Stay with me?" said a little girl to a boy holding her hand as he was walking away.

* * *

HAHAHHAHA cliffy you will find out in a week when I post the next chapter for now I am going on a trip and will not be back until Monday morning, so I hope this chapter is a good one. Now to my reviewers, that I am so lucky to have THANK YOU to all and I will write up personal a thank you and answer questions next chapter. Thank you so much to all of you, you make this story better, and I have tried to add details to things this chapter got a few of those added, the question is can you find which ones that I added, because it's not all of them lol. 


	10. Haunting pasts

**Well good news and bad news, good news I am back, bad news is I think this chapter sucked a little. I applogize now, for making you wait for a filler chapter but I had to get Kaiba upstairs some how without Alexandra and him killing each other. Anyways enjoy nothimg much going on next chapter either in a few days or next week. Until enjoy this chapter, and go ahead and suggest how to make it better I got hit with writter's block with this chapter when I was editing it. **

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

**Haunting pasts**

A sudden crash, flames, everywhere, it was hot, and the rain was falling everywhere. "Mom, Dad, where are you?" cried a little girl, as she lay on the street road after car accident covered in oil and mud. The girl tried to get up however her leg was injured and the pain was too much, "HELP, someone, MOM, DAD, where are you," cried the girl limped around cause her leg to hurt even more finally falling to the ground as she slipped on some mud and oil as the rain came down.

Two figures slowly appeared, one taller then the other, "here it's ok, take it easy my brother and I will look after you," said the taller boy. The girl could not see through her tears and it was dark. However, she felt a hand on her shoulder as she cried, "Where are my parents? I have to find them," asked the girl in tears.

"They didn't make it like our Dad didn't either they fell to the rocks below, we're all alone now, just all three of us," said the taller boy kneeing down to the girl's level. The girl continued to cry, "It's not fair, why this had to happen to them? We were just going to their friend's house," she asked crying.

"I can't answer that but we will take care of you until help arrives, ok, hey you can stop crying now, your safe," said the older boy as he saw out of the corner of his eye his brother heading to the side of the road holding his arm with the dirty piece of pant leg on his wound. "I can't help it, I just lost both my parents in one night," said the girl.

The flames were getting hotter around them the boy thought it was best to get away from the flames, now, they weren't as safe as he first assumed seeing oil all over the road, "Come on, we all need to get out of this heat before it kills all of us," said the taller boy. The girl looked up at the boy standing above her, "Your legs broken probably, but you can use me as a crutch, to get to the side of the road, where my brother is," he said.

The girl nodded and took the boy's outstretched hand he helped her off the ground and over to the side of the road where the younger boy was already sitting for he felt it was best to get away from the hot stuff as soon as possible he was glad his older brother thought the same.

The two children sat there while the older boy looked at the girl's leg, "yep it's a brake best not to stand on it," he said. The girl nodded, looking at the boy, his face she could not be seen in the darkness, and however his eyes was like a lighthouse she could see as a shining blue light to guide her to safety and was now keeping her safe from the fiery wreck in front of them.

"Thank you," said the girl, "I owe you, one." The boy shook his head, "not really actually my brother and I were trying to find away out of the wreckage when we heard you, calling out, I had to help," said the older boy. The girl smiled, "Thanks," she said, then looking over to the younger boy, "What about him, is he alright?" The older boy shook his head, "Not really he has a hurt arm, I tried to patch it however it won't stop bleeding I don't have anything tight enough to close it, or clean enough I am covered like you in oil and mud," he answered.

The girl looked at her tattered dress and ripped a large piece of it off after seeing a rather large gash on the young boy's arm it was the cleanest part of her dress which made the dress into a short mini shirt, "Here this will stop the bleeding," said the girl tying it up. The younger boy smiled, "thank you," he said, to the girl with his shinnying purple/black eyes.

The girl smiled, she then saw the younger boy shiver in the rain, "We're going to catch our death in this rain if we don't get warm soon," said the girl. The older boy nodded, as the girl took his little brother into her arms, "Would you stay with me?" asked the girl to the little boy.

Black haired boy in the girl's arms nodded as he clung to the girl as tight as he could. The older boy smiled, slightly, sat next to the girl wrapping his arm around his brother and the girl, and as the rain came down to put out the flames the three children who became orphans that night stayed alive through each other.

The girl felt the older boy get up once the rain had stopped and the moon shining however; it was still slightly cloudy, "Where are you going," asked the girl grabbing the boy's hand. "I need to stand, you ok?" he asked wondering why she would panic suddenly. The girl shook her head, "Stay with me please?" asked the girl.

End flashback

Alec was in Seto's room about to leave when he took her hand and asked the very same question, "Stay with me?" he said to her as she was heading to the door. The memory of that horrible night rang in Alec's head suddenly, she remembered it all even though she didn't want to, however it was the last time she had seen that boy and his brother was that horrible night, and why the memory was now popping up seemed to make her head hurt.

"Alec, stay with me," Seto said calmly knowing it wasn't like him to ask for help however, he didn't want to be alone anymore, while holding Alec's hand, he reached for it. Seto had just told Alec the truth that he was tried of being alone that he hated the life he was living before the take over and Katharine's interference, and most drastic of all he spilled his guts.

(I know don't rag on me we all know he really wouldn't tell all but I kind of hit a block there on that idea expect me to make improvements in the future)

Alec looked at Seto her blue eyes met his; the situation was just too strange she was not ready for this and she thought Kaiba was not either, yeah they talked for hours about stuff however it wasn't right to stay in his room for the night.

"I can't, I have to go to bed upstairs maybe, tomorrow I will move you upstairs so that way you don't have to be down here by yourself, anymore. Since you're tried of being alone," said Alec pulling away from Seto.

Seto moved quickly and caught Alec's arms again, "Why not tonight?" he asked, looking at her. Alec closed her eyes, she knew that she could put Kaiba upstairs in the other room, with that thought in her head she nodded and handed Seto his extra crutch.

An hour later Seto was in his new master bedroom, it was large with a king size bed, and its own bathroom just outside the door. The room had a little space that a desk and dresser sat; the closet was on the same side as the door and the bed in the middle of the room. A sliding glass door was near the bed on the far side of the room that went out, to the balcony of the second level, which surrounded the house.

Alec returned to her room, holding her right arm as if something had cut her or had just touched something evil, _'Why did that memory come back when he touched me? I never had that happen before, what is happening to me?'_ she asked herself in thought while shaking.

**_Flashback_**

"_**Stay with me please I'm scared," she asked reaching for him trying not to wake the sleeping, raven hair boy in her arms. **_

"_**I am going to check something to see if anyone else made it you never know," he said.**_

"_**But my parents where the only ones besides me in the car, and you said they didn't make it, right," said the girl. **_

_**The older taller boy nodded, "I know, I just want… we're on the side of the road we need to make a signal, or something to get help we don't know if my brother's arm will be infected thanks to all the gunk that you and I are covered in," he said. The girl could tell that the boy was trying to get away from her for a few minutes, she thought that he felt something for her and he didn't know what it was at that time, the girl was feeling the same way that she knew for sure. **_

_**The girl looked at him, the sky was clear now, it was cold and windy and a full moon was shining on them. "Just promise to come back," she said looking at his blue eyes in the light. **_

_**The boy nodded his head, "I promise, just take care of my little brother, until I get back," he said and went walking towards the wreckage.**_

End flash back

Alec remembered that boy, however she had not seen him since that day, and she thought once that the boy could have been, Kaiba himself. However, that was wiped away when she saw how evil he could be to people after watching him rip her grandfather's favorite card, and telling him the truth that she was actually Yugi's missing cousin from his father's side.

Alec took a deep breath and remembered suddenly about when she found out what family she was from, only 6 years ago now. It had been one month before Seto and Yugi had their duel when the information had finally come to her. Alec finally told Kaiba about her true family, just after his loss to Yugi, she did it by saying, "the guy who just beat him was her cousin on his father's side."

Alec then though about if Seto could be the boy again, but he wasn't the boy she met that night, there was just no way however there was still a possibility their stories were just too alike, also the boy, and Seto had the same eyes at times however there was a fog and wall around them. However, that alone wasn't much to go off, if at all. The boy had a little brother that had purple colored eyes Mokuba's eyes, were purple almost tinted a very dark purple.

(After doing about six hours of looking at screen caps of Mokuba's eyes go from a bluish purple to dark purple, so there oh and I am not doing that again for anyone else)

Alec walked over to her bed, she curled up in it, she lay on one side of it with a pillow pressed against her stomach to make it as if holding a teddy bear as she slowly cried herself to sleep trying to push the memories of the night her parent's death away. Seto stood in small hallway where Alec could not see him, as he watched her fall into uneasy rest he had watched her from the moment he heard her door close however, she didn't notice him when she walked towards the bed.

Seto sighed as he went back to his room, he sat on the bed and placed the crutch on the floor, and rolled into bed, he remembered Alec telling him the story of the night her parents died in the car wreck, they both, pretty much had almost the same story. However, Alec had forgotten to mention the boy had a brother, Alec told Seto that she never got the boy's name just remembered his eyes and that they were a deep blue that shining like a lighthouse in a sea of despair for lost souls to find their way home.

Seto raised an eyebrow when thought about that, Mokuba used to say that to him all the time when they were at the orphanage saying he heard it from the girl they rescued, the night their father died.

Flashback

"Seto your eyes look like lighthouses, did you ever know that?" asked Mokuba one day as they sat by the swings on the playground. Seto looked at his brother puzzled, "Where did you get that idea?" he asked. Mokuba shrugged his shoulders, "From the girl we helped, a few weeks ago. Umm, Seto do you think we will see her again?" he asked. Seto shrugged his shoulders, "I hope so, because I think something happened up there on that hill Mokuba, something I don't really want to explain," he said. The younger boy laughed, "Yeah, you kissed her," he said. Seto looked at his brother, "Don't tease me for it, ok, besides something about her was different," he said.

Mokuba started giggling, "Why can't I tease you? It was your first kiss," he said. Seto crossed his arms, "Not another word about it, or I may have to tickle you," he said. Mokuba's eyes widened he used to fear his brother's tickle torture, "Ok, I won't mention it again, but she was kind of cute, like a big sister, to me, if we do find her will you marry her or something?" he said. Seto nodded, "Yeah, I guess, I don't know I am only 12, Mokuba I don't know if I want to spend the rest of my life with a girl that I saved and only knew for a few hours? However she made me feel like she was family, I think Dad may have known her parents why else would he drive up that road at night in the rain, just to see two friends and their daughter," he said.

"Seto, umm, I think the girl was right," said Mokuba suddenly changing the subject. Seto looked at him, "I don't have light houses for eyes, see," he said staring at his brother. Mokuba giggled, "I know but they look that way to me, and to her, maybe we can find her by having her say that, you know the light house thing?" Seto shrugged his shoulders, "We'll, see Mokuba, we'll see," he said rubbing his hand in his younger brother's hair.

End flashback

Seto looked out the sliding glass door of his room, as he watched the rainfall on the lighted porch, it made him think of that night it was raining just as it was that very moment.

Seto's flash back

Mokuba was next to Seto in the back seat, drinking some juice as their dad drove them home. Suddenly the car wavered out of control on the slippery road and smacked into another car everything at that point went black and the sound of something blowing up. Seto and Mokuba were both thrown from the car without too much injury, nothing major except a gash on Mokuba's arm that he got from the car metal sticking out, which Seto tired to stop from bleeding using the inside his dirty pant leg however it didn't help much. He could not do a very good job being covered with dirt and oil from head to toe.

All that Seto cared about was his brother being safety, and he was too, but with the wound bleeding as it was, Seto doubted with the weather or not his brother would make it through the night. That was until the girl he pulled out for the wreckage gave his brother part of her skirt and stopped the bleeding with it.

End Seto's flashback

Seto sat up and reached into his packet, he had the weathered piece of cloth, it was smaller now then it was when it had been around Mokuba's arm from wear and tear over the last 11 years. Seto did not remember getting the girl's name just that she had blue eyes that matched his, except they were not a shinnying light from a lighthouse but stars in the sky.

Seto sighed; he did not get the name of the girl as Alec did not get the name of the boy. They had more in common then Seto originally thought, and since Alec knew his past better then anyone but Mokuba now, it made sense to him why she cared. '_Maybe just maybe_,' Seto thought, '_Alec could be that girl that saved Mokuba, however, she didn't say anything about saving him, nor did she mention that the guy had a brother.'_

Seto had to know, and he would ask in the morning for sleep was coming upon him, he wanted to know the truth actually he had to know. Could Alec maybe could see that boy in him that much was certain, maybe that is why she saved him from Katharine, _'Maybe she thinks I am him? But is it even probable that she could have been the one?_' however instead of getting answers only more questions seemed to appear now.

**Cherry-star-aus**: Thanks for the review and I am glad you think it was cute.

**Darkstar:** Well here, it is the next chapter and yet, I feel that this chapter sucked because well I don't know why just feel like I should have at least put some detail of Kaiba and Alexandra's conversation in. Yeah it's hard for Kaiba to talk, and, yet Alec has that knack to make him show a little emotion to her however Kaiba is mean to Alec still, as you will see in the next chapter which will be coming here in either a few days or next week. Probably in a few days because I am tried of waiting again, lol I feel my two headed muses Seto/Joey muse nagging at me. The boxers will be back in later chapter or next chapter I can't remember I feel like I am losing my touch for writing this story but I am going to stick with it. I put more detail on the store when Alec goes back to it, it should help a little and yes they are in the middle of no where on a hill top. LOL


	11. The Thin Line has been Crossed

**Hello readers, I will make this quick, good news the block is gone, the bad news you will have to face my last chapter for the next two days, that's right as of Monday or Sunday night I will be uploading chapter 12, I know people won't like what I did at the bottom, but hey it's works hehehehehehe. Anyways this chapter is by far A HUGE improvement to last chapter, so ENJOY. **

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

**The Thin Line has been Crossed**

Alexandra awoke in the morning to the smell of food coming from the kitchen. Getting out of bed, she walked in to the kitchen passed the stairs to see Seto Kaiba making breakfast in black pants and black turtleneck. "You cooked breakfast for us?" she asked, looking at Kaiba puzzled.

Seto laughed slightly, "No, I made breakfast for me," he said pointing the spatula at himself. Alec chuckled slightly she wasn't about to show him that she was hungry for any of his cooking anyways even though it smelled really good when she woke up however the one making the food had turn the good smell into rotten eggs. "Fine, wasn't hungry for what ever poison you made, anyways," she said taking an apple from the dish that sat on the table and biting.

Kaiba put his hands at his side, "Poison? You never tasted my cooking before have you?" he asked in sarcastic tone. Alec smirked, "No, but I heard Mokuba's horror stories, enough said," she laughed.

Seto shook his head, "Mokuba exaggerates those in an evil way and you know it. I never once made a bad meal except that one time with tofu, hey don't you laugh at me," he growled, seeing Alec laugh her head off at him about tofu. "I was kidding, he actually said you were a good cook, but like you said he exaggerates your cooking as evil, too much, besides, why take food from an animal? I am not hungry for your cooking," she said.

"Speaking of my brother, did that guy you told me about, the one that saved you from the flames from the car wreck have a brother?" he asked. Alec looked at Seto puzzled that was a weird way to change a subject, she thought about it for a moment, deciding against it, not to say yes but covered it well. "No, or at least I don't think he did, he did have another boy with him, but I can only assume they weren't related because they looked nothing alike, why do you ask that?" she asked.

"Nothing just thinking, I didn't tell you that the girl that I saved that night my real father died," Seto said, "Mokuba was with me, when I saved her, she saved Mokuba too, thought that maybe, never mind forget I even mentioned it you said it yourself that you hate your memories as much as me," he said.

Alec glared, "what tell me, Kaiba, you saved a girl what about her, you told me about her, however since she was covered in mud and oil that, you probably not recognize her," she said. "Oh nothing, just you'll never know, I have to keep some secrets, from you. Also I have just come to realize that you get me to spill the beans more then you do, you never know," he said. Alexandra nodded, "You never know what? Look the accident happened not too far from here actually the site is less then a few miles away, and don't even ask about going to look at the site," she said. "Well since I don't know where here is, would you be up to going there?" he asked.

Alexandra crossed her arms while moving her brown hair out of her face by shaking her head, no, she had just told him not to ask, but to Seto Kaiba that was an invitation to ask. "I don't think so Kaiba, you may know one of my secrets ok, but I refuse to let you dance on the place my parents died," she spat standing up.

Seto turned and leaned with his back on the counter with his hips sticking out and his elbows against the counter top, _'oh man not now, he making himself look hot leaning like that with his hips sticking out. HEY, WHERE, THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM? GRRRR Kaiba is getting to me, better make this talk fast so I could get to Clare's store early I am out of hair dye again, gosh I hate brown hair I rather have my blue and white lucky Kisara hasn't been picked up by the news media, as me. Knowing Kisara, she's probably keeping a low profile with Yugi and Atem wonder how those four are doing?' _thought Alec.

"I just want to see something I just had a theory that's all," he said, going back to the eggs in the pan. "Well your theory is about three miles and around the bend past the store ok," Alec snapped, "If you want to go then walk however remember we're both suppose to be in hiding, and if you get caught don't come running to me," she reminded him.

Seto nodded, "I haven't forgotten, and I owe you nothing, for helping me hide. I am just trying to survive like I always have, and always will be, I don't need you to baby me Alexandra," he said. "As am I, Kaiba as am I, it just happens that my sister is after both of us, now because I am involved," Alec said looking at the apple in her hand.

Kaiba looked at the young woman sitting there in the chair, here he was Seto Kaiba cooking eggs for himself, something he hasn't done in ages, actually probably the day he fired the cook, before Mokuba left and had to make tofu because he didn't want to go to the store to by some real food. However Seto's mind went back to the thought, of being in hiding with a woman, who is suppose to be his enemy.

Seto sighed, "You want some eggs?" he found himself asking aloud, seeing Alec's face as she took a small bite of her apple. "No, I will just eat this, don't want the poison in the apple to counteract the poison in your eggs," she said and walked off with the apple towards her room.

Seto rolled his eyes,_ 'One day she will admit she likes my cooking. WHAT, THE? How did that get in my brain? I can't fall for her, she's a Pegasus, my enemy, however that saying goes keep your friends close keep your enemies closer,'_ he thought. Seto finished making his eggs and put them on a plate, getting around was a little easier in the upper level it didn't have as much space as the first level of the house however things were closer together so he could lean on things with out using his crutch which was next to the table.

Alexandra came out of her room moments later dressed in a pair of black jean and tee shirt, baseball cap and sunglasses also all black, "I am heading to Clare's store, for some more hair dye do you need anything?" she asked. Seto thought about it, "Yeah actually some pepper for my eggs," he nearly demanded.

Alec laughed as she went down the stairs, "Ok," she said heading out the door from the stairs and out the first level door. Seto thought now would be a good as time as any to walk around the second level of the house without Alec knowing, he wanted to know what she was planning if she were playing a game with him of cat and mouse only waiting for the right moment to backstab him.

Seto suddenly remembered that Alec said the other day that she had a journal and was writing to some one in it, _'could it be that boy, and if so then maybe her answer this morning to my question could be a lie,'_ he thought. (A/N: The old Kaiba paranoia has returned hehehehehehe)

Seto walked into Alec's room and looked at the surroundings, he did not get any further then the mini hallway the night before but he did see the whole room now. Walking over to Alec's bed, he found a small book, with red bindings it had pictures from what Seto could tell, for it was thick journal.

Alec was driving down the hill she made it to the very small badly painted convenience store at the bottom of the road, which was like a block away, when she went inside, she saw Clare and greeted the woman with a smile.

Three rows of shelves with food and various items were there to the left when you walked in to the store. The back wall had five doors with frozen foods, in them along with ice cream and what not. Clare was at her counter with a magazine, surrounded by tobacco ads with her little old cash register. A small door leading to the back was next to the five freezer doors.

Meanwhile Kaiba sat on the bed, he looked at the book, "Oh you left yourself wide open, for this Alexandra Pegasus," he said picking it up and opening it the first page.

Alec got some hair dye, pepper, and magazines she had to do something to keep herself busy TV was getting dull and talks with Kaiba would probably end soon because the man was of few words or at when she could draw out words from him. "So child any progress with Mr. Kaiba?" asked Clare. Alec had in time learned to trust Clare over the last few weeks.

For one day a group of officers, came to the store when Alec was there, and the nice old African American woman hid her in the back room, so they would not find her. Clare would watch, Alexandra's back, while she watched the old woman's, for example, someone tried to rob the store, when Alec was there, and she saved the day that was the same day as the police showing up however she didn't get out to the car in time to get back to the house.

Kaiba read the first entry as he sat in Alec's bedroom.

_Dear to whom ever reads this, _

_I suggest unless I said you could read it or I died, to put the book down and step away. If you are one of the people I chose to share this with then you must have found me the day of the car wreck where my parents and your father died. I hope some snoopy ex CEO by the name of Seto Kaiba, who should probably not read this at all until the time is right that needs to stop reading this. _

Kaiba closed the book, "How would she know if I would read this?" he asked himself, "I am not snoopy, I am insuring my survival in this mess," he said then went back to reading.

_I remember that night you saved my life, I never got you name but I couldn't forget your eyes, stupid I know but I couldn't get you out of my head I felt something for you and in away I know you did too. You are probably all grown up now, by the time I find you or you find me like you promised, you would probably have your own life, and all. Just to let you know mine was not anything grand, I was adopted by Maxamillon Pegasus's brother and sister in law, well more like placed there my parents were good friends with my parents. They have a daughter she is a real bitch, you would have probably heard me ranting about her by now to you if I handed you this journal. _

_I admit I did a lot I am not proud of one would have to be not asking your name, I mean in those few hours we watched out for each other, and your brother I should have asked you name. _

Seto looked up from the book, "I knew it, she lied about that, he did have a brother," he said then went back to reading.

_Your probably going to be the one to find me, but I doubt it that you would even look, you were more worried about the injury that your brother had then me even though I tied it up and stopped the bleeding, I hope it didn't leave a scar, from not cleaning it right away. Then again, it was raining however you and I were both in oil and mud that night the police still, don't know why the road had so much on it, they, say that it could have been from the cars however I doubt it. _

Seto thought about it he had Mokuba taken to the doctor the minute paramedic arrived and did not even offer the girl to come along she had saved Mokuba, he would have died like his father that night, if it were not for the girl ripping her dress to stop the wound from bleeding. Yet, Seto had just left the girl standing there while the ambulance drove off.

Alec was about to get in to the car and drive up the road towards the house when she looked passed the store where the road continued to her left. She knew that road she feared to get on it again after driving up to the mountain it was the pass that had taken her parents' and the two boys' father's life.

Clare saw Alec looking the direction of the accident, "You know you will have to go there to mourn eventually child, you didn't get to when you were adopted, the Pegasus family took you away from here," she said leaning out the door of the small store. Alec looked at Clare, "I can't go there not without them or him," she said. Clare nodded, "Do you think you will ever find that young man and his brother?" she asked.

Alec shook her head, "No, he will probably fine me, after all he was the one that kissed me that night, no matter what, I am not bound to him, there was just something about him that connected us, a secret, bond between us you know," she said getting into the car.

Clare nodded, "Lord, help that child find that man she longs for," she prayed walking back into the store.

Seto meanwhile still reading Alec's journal.

_We may have been messy however; there was something there something I never felt before, even when I was only 10 years old, I felt close to you. I do not know what it was maybe I was too young then to understand maybe, I am still too young even now. When you walked away from me, to check to see any cars or help was coming, I felt that I couldn't breathe for some reason, it wasn't because your brother was holding me so tight because he was, just that something about you covered in dirt made you look well, kind of cute, and handsome don't ever ask me why. _

_I never forgot what you promised me, that night with that kiss, I remember it every time I look outside, towards where I met you, where we separated as well. _

Seto's head shot up, "OH fuck it was her, I remember that promise now, the one I sealed with a kiss and for my first one it was pretty dam good, even if she was 2 years younger then me," he said, remembering.

Flashback

Seto walked back over to the girl and his brother, after looking in the moonlight for any signs of help. He sat next to the girl she was trying to sleep but could not she was shivering along with Mokuba. "Here let me take him," Seto said. The girl shook her head, "I can't he got a death grip on my stomach, its ok I will hang on to him," she smiled.

"You know with all this mud on you I may not recognize you when we're cleaned up," said the girl. Seto laughed slightly, "Yeah, you may look like a man when they finish with you," he teased. The girl glared and punched him in the arm, "Jerk, you don't say that to a girl," she said. Seto laughed, "Well what's stopping you from staying that I look like a donkey when this is over," he said. The girl smirked, "You, a Jackass not possible your way too nice to me."

The girl laughed a little and then went into a serious tone, "You know after this is all over and if we survive do you think they will keep all three of us together," she asked worried. Seto shook his head, "I plan on living thank you, and I don't want to die, not without trying everything for my brother first. I want him to have the best there is out there, that is why I survive, it's for him, now," he said moving his hand over the little boy's head.

The girl nodded, "is it all for him?" she asked. Seto nodded, "I would do anything for him, even step into a train if he asked me too, just to see he was safe and happy," he said. The girl smiled, "You know, I wish I had someone that was willing to do that for me," she said. Seto took his hand and placed it on hers, "You do, actually," he said, putting his hand in hers, "You have me, to do that too, I rather see both of you happy," he said.

The girl smiled letting another tear fall down her face, Seto wiped it away with his thumb, "Don't cry anymore, at least not because of me, but for your parents, you need to mourn like me, I just lost my final parent tonight," he said. The girl tried to keep the tears from coming however; she could not help but gave a small cry, "I am not mourning not until this is over," she said. "Don't cry, I hate to see you cry, your eyes, they…" he paused, "they aren't meant for tears, stars shouldn't be covered by clouds of sadness and rain," he said. (A/N: I know a little romancer isn't he at age 12)

Seto took the girl's face in his hands, "You don't need to cry, after this is over and my brother is safe, I will find you if we are separated," he said. The girl took her free hand that wasn't wrapped in Seto's and wiped the tears on her face showing a little of her once soft white skin. "You promise?" she asked, looking Seto straight in the eye.

Just as the sun was now beginning to rise he kissed her, "I promise with a kiss, I will fine you," he said they were going to face their new lives together with the rising of the sun.

End Flashback

Seto sat there on the bed, he was shocked he hadn't kept his promise he would find her, however he never even looked, instead she found him and didn't even know it yet.

"WHAT, THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN here?" asked/snapped, a very angry Alec in the mini hall of her bedroom. Alec was sending Seto the most devilish glare she could throw at him.

* * *

Oh the cliffy, I feel much better about this chapter then last chapter, anyways thanks to my reviewers, I will write up personal thanks next chapter for you but know that I do appreciate you leaving a message. I would like to give a very large thank you to my editor DH or better known as Dragonkid here please check out her story its good you can find it under my favorite authors in my profile. Anyways on with my thank you to her because without her a lot of symbolize would be missing from this story. AKA lighthouse and stars that's all I am saying because I just had Seto's eyes lights in a deep darkness but I liked hers better so (hold up glass of fruit punch) sis this is for you, thank you.

Anyways, thanks readers, I am watching the hit counter even though it's about to be reset, here soon, I know I have more readers then I thought now, thank you all for reading please leave a review just a nice chapter would work, or this one sucked I can handle flamers. Just note my response won't be as pleasant unless you have some evidence to back it up what you say, opinions welcome however useless sufficient evidence is presented.

Oh and I forgot to put this on the first chapter I don't own Yugioh just Alexandra, Katharine, and Clare, maybe some of Kisara's personality since she doesn't have a big part in the show other then, well you get the point.


	12. Coincidence? I think not

**Well happy Monday night every one I am putting up chapter 12 as promised. I will be uploading chapter 13 some time next week, however you need to keep your eyes open for it. **

**I have thank yous for reviewers at the bottom, and please note that there is a little fluf in this chapter but not until the end of it. FYI, and ENJOY **

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**Coincidence I think not**

Previously, Seto was in Alec's room reading her journal and he had just put her story of her parents with his real father's deaths, together with his just as Alec walked into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" asked very angry Alec in the mini hall of her bedroom looking at the ex CEO as he sat on her bed with her journal.

Seto nearly fell off the bed but keep his balance however landed on his leg wrong causing him to winch when he answered, "Nothing," he said dropping the book on the floor for it was in his lap. "You were spying on me, you went… I can't believe you would…" she stopped as she now standing in front of him glaring as best she could however, it faded when she saw the book on the floor.

"You read it, didn't you," she said dropping her head picking it up slowly. Seto lifted Alec's head, "Yes, I did, and you lied about the boy having a brother, you said it in that book that the guy did," he said looking at her. Alec pulled away from him with the book in her hand now, "I didn't lie to you about anything, you asked I assumed when I wrote this, not everything is the truth in ink," she snapped, "Just, GET OUT of my room!" she yelled.

Seto didn't move, "No, you said that guy didn't have a brother when in fact he did, you wrote down that he did, fess up you were caught, Alexandra," he said. Alec was peeved, she was so angry that she wanted to put Kaiba out and tell Katharine to come and get him, at that moment. Alec was so mad in fact that she would have probably gone out and bought a tombstone with Kaiba's name on it, that's how angry she was at him.

"So, what if he did doesn't mean anything to you does it? Should it matter to you, anyways Kaiba? Because it doesn't in my opinion," Alec spat at him. "Yes, it does because it involved my brother, it was Mokuba, you saved him that night, Alec," he said looking Alexandra right in the eye.

Alexandra took two steps back away from Kaiba, fear was in her eyes now instead of anger, she feared that he was the boy from the accident and now deep down she knew it to be true however, her mouth said other wise. "No, it can't be you, it couldn't have been, you. Your not him, don't play with my mine you just read what happened to me, yeah I told you a little bit, but your not him, it just isn't possible," she said with her eyes in fear and anger that Kaiba would even consider using that as a way to get out of her anger for him reading her journal.

"It was me, Alexandra, I just remembered it, and put it all together, after reading your journal," Seto said calmly as he could, look at Alec, who was pissed.

Alec took another step back, shaking her head, "It isn't possible, it can't, you, you're not him," she said, "You're not him, he wasn't a heartless bastard like you, not even a jackass," she yelled and ran out of the room. "Alec," he yelled for her to come back however, when he tried to run after her, his leg hurt suddenly, he realized that he had aggravated it when he was surprised by Alec and stood on it wrong.

Seto tried to get himself off the floor by the time he did and was out of the room, Alec head out the first level door and into the rain that was now falling outside.

Alec got into the car and drove quickly on to the road, she hated driving in the rain, it was one of her fears, she knew that one day she would die in the rain but didn't let stop her driving up a hill in the distance from the house to the west, Clare's store was to the East.

Alec parked the car, and turned it off; there was grass all around the car as she sat on the hill top just a few miles from the house. Alec put her head on the steering wheel and started to cry. "He can't be him it's not possible," she said. A figure on horse back approached the car, and knocked on the window, Alec looked up and saw a man standing there, "Hey, I was wondering when you were going to drive up here to get away from him, about time too," he said. Alexandra smiled, "I know, wish I did it sooner," she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Seto was standing in the living room, "Shit, what was I thinking," he muttered to himself, "Damn you Gosaburo for making me paranoid like that," he shouted at the sky as he looked out the windows. The tall Seto Kaiba looked out from where he stood on his crutches, "Damn it why did I have to re injure my leg, too? Just when I thought I was, whoa," he said falling over, "OUCH! Damn it I hate doing that."

Alec sat on the couch next to a fireplace with a blanket on her shoulder and hot chocolate in hand; the room she was in was rather large and head of deer, mousses and a few ducks that had been taxidermy, and placed on the wall like trophies. Two couches were in the room Rebecca was sitting on one while Alec was on the other, the room was dark and was lit with the light from a near by fire in the fireplace.

Mokuba walked in with some clothes, "So he read your journal what's so bad about that?" said Mokuba sitting down. Alec shook her head, "NO, Mokuba it's not just that," she spoke closing her eyes, "he read something in there, something that is a little personal, that I don't want to admit happened now," she said.

"What you were raped or something?" asked Rebecca loudly. "Rebecca," said Mokuba looking at his girlfriend, "don't ask that," he said, "Did Seto do something worse?" Alec gave a half of nod, "Sort of it was 11 years ago," she said, "Now I wish he didn't promise with it, he stole something from me Mokuba."

"What do you mean 11 years ago, Alec we have only known you for 7 years," he said. Alec shook her head, "Remember the night your father died in that car accident?" she asked. Mokuba nodded thinking that Seto must of told her about it, "Yeah, Seto saved my life, along with some girl, he was kind different after that, as if he was worried about her why?" he said. Alexandra sighed, "Well, that night my parents died as well, in the same accident, I was that girl your brother helped out of the fire," she said.

Mokuba's jaw dropped, "Wait you were… no way," he started to say as Alexandra's head nodded quickly. "Oh shit, that's not good, and I remembered waking up seeing Seto, kiss you, oh man that is bad, if my brother took your first kiss, and you know him for being a pain in the ass now, this really sucks for him," he added, putting it together. Rebecca hit Mokuba upside the head, "Hey don't talk bad about your brother, that's mine and Joey's job, to make fun of him," she said, "Even if he is a jackass," she finished.

"Yeah, tell me about it, the man that I hate that I had taken care of me that night. It just had to be the lonely jackass, Seto Kaiba, who is now the guy who, actually saved my life from a fiery car wreck, that made me developed, feeling for him, now to find it's the one man that loath is nuts," she said trying to stay calm however failing to do so.

"Well, how do you know it was him, I mean think about it Alexandra it could happen to anyone. Not to mention he could have used it as a way to get you to back off that he read your journal," he said.

Alec shook her head, "Not with what I wrote, I wasn't very detailed about it no names were in it, I didn't ask you guys when you were there remember. In the journal however I know, some how I always knew it was Kaiba, but just feared it maybe that it could be him, because he forgot about me," she said. "Alec is there anything to prove that it was Seto and Mokuba from that night? You're starting to sound unsure about it now," asked Rebecca.

"Well nothing really, other then, part of my ratted dress that I used to bandage Mokuba's arm, if it was him, the gash was pretty bad, it could leave a scar," said Alexandra. Mokuba shook his head, "When the paramedic arrived I didn't have anything on my arm," he said, "except a rather large cut but Seto had his pant leg missing so I assumed that it was that, which stopped the bleeding, even if he was covered in mud from head to foot. I have a small scar but nothing that would be life threatening," he finished.

Alec shook her head, "Maybe it wasn't you two but, we lived near the same hill tops that's, for sure. Your father owned this house, and my parents own the one which your brother is in right now, probably muttering on how to get me back for saving his life now, or hurt his leg so that way our scores stay unbalanced, again," she said.

"Alec maybe you should just stay the night and call the house to tell Kaiba your alright," said Rebecca. "How they don't have an external phone line, remember or else I would have talked with my brother by now," said Mokuba, "I tried to call before," he said looking at Alexandra. Alec smirked, "I did that so we couldn't be tracked down here, via phone, the line wasn't secure only the internal lines were," she said.

"Alexandra, why don't you ask Seto if it is him, I mean besides the dress was there anything else?" asked Mokuba. Alec nodded, "Yeah there was one thing but umm, well I am kind embarrassed to say, maybe if he kissed me again I could probably tell I have only been kissed once and the memory is burn in my brain, but after 11 years can a kiss be the same as before?" she asked.

Mokuba smirked, "That image of you two is burned into my brain so, why don't you go and find out, if it's not him, then what you are worried about, if it is him, then deal with it, tell him how you feel," he said.

Alec sighed, " I don't feel anything for him," she snapped, "but, I guess you're right Mokuba, just because we used to had a bond doesn't mean I feel anything for him, now" she said, standing up letting the blanket fall, "I should be getting back. Who knows he could have probably fallen down the stairs by now with that leg of his, that I probably had him aggravate it, when I surprised him," she said.

Seto limped using his one good crutch being he left the other on the first level when he tried to walk without it. "Damn it, why did I do it," he muttered opening the refrigerator, "Why did I have to be so paranoid, to look in her journal just to find she is the one that I promise to find. To take care of all those years ago, once everything was over, but it's never over never has been I wasn't the same after that night. Ever since that day, my life has never moved on, just put aside, with each moment until I couldn't think about it anymore," he said.

Seto walked/hobbled over to the couch next to a lazy boy chair and table and flopped on the couch. He now, knew this place somehow; he looked outside the large windows that took most the wall behind the TV and the couch giving a 90-degree view. "It's amazing how this place looks familiar, now, I could swear that over those trees is a small cabin… no it's not the same," he said looking at the trees.

Seto sat up a bit to look though the trees, he could see the road from where he sat, and a hill in the distance, he figured he would walk up there some time, when his leg was better. Seto gripped his rib for, it suddenly hurt from time to time when he would sit wrong taking a pillow behind him to help it go away now changing his position.

"I recognized those trees, that road, that hill, now it is," he said now fully standing with the crouch in hand, "I am near where I was born." (Ok not true in a sense but hey fanfiction Alternate Universe for ya) "It has to be I am back near where my parents lived, my real parents," he said, looking at the rest of the view.

Kaiba stood up he could see a large lake in the distance, "Yes, it is actually, the house is still where it was and you weren't born far from here," said Alec behind him.

Seto turned, "Where the hell have you been?" he limped over to her, "I need you to look at my leg again, you aggravated it, when you surprised me in your room," he snapped. Alec shook her head "Look, I told you not to walk on it, but do you listen to me, NO. You just had to do it all your way, tough shit Kaiba, should of thought of that before you went through my stuff, your not getting anymore help from me ok," she said crossing her arms.

Seto walked/limped over to Alec, "I am sorry, alright," he said, suddenly as Alec was looking away arms crossed and angry. "I shouldn't have gotten into your stuff, I had to be sure, I had to know Alec, you know that," he said taking a few calming breaths, "I should admit that I can't do much. I wanted to be sure that you weren't planning something.

"Why would I write down plans where my enemy could see them, Kaiba," Alec shot back at Seto sounding almost like him when they were back at the cabin.

"Look this is hard for me, ok, I been hunted before except just waiting is driving me nuts and your answered to my question this morning wasn't full truth nor lie," he said. "I screwed up, I am a guy we do that, I know you were planning to just let me die out there in the snow however you didn't so live with it, and…" Seto realized he wasn't getting anywhere now so he just shut his mouth.

Alec opened one of her eyes and looked at Seto, "Don't worry about it, I was probably going to show it to you in time who knows, I sort of started to trust you, until this afternoon," she said suddenly uncrossing her arms looking at the floor in defeat.

Seto looked at Alec a little bewildered, "You know I didn't keep my promise, to you, all those years ago, I never really looked for you," he said knowing that it was time to face the music, they knew they had saved each other maybe it was time to do it again.

Alec glared at Kaiba, "Look, you read it in there, what's to say that you're just making it up. Just to get back at me for what my sister did to you, of taking your company ruining your unhappy little life, by getting close to me, you know that saying as well as I do, 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer,'" she said as tear wielded in her eyes.

"I didn't want all this to happen, I didn't want to be like her, I hate her Kaiba. Katharine is a bitch, worse a monster sometimes worst then you would ever be. I wish I wasn't even Katharine's stepsister, in away I wish that I could've not hit you in the head and let you shot her dead. It would have probably done me a favor. However, I did hit you on the head, that day, well now you get a free shot so get it over with, and just knock me out and beat me to a bloody pulp. Because I am tired of all this, that day with the magic 8 ball didn't count but now is your chance so go ahead and hit me upside the head," she said.

Seto shook his head, "You know the saying well, however I got another one for you, the enemy of my enemy is also my…" he couldn't believe he was about to say this, sounding like Tea, "Friend," he said, putting his hands into his pockets. Seto then pulled out the piece of the dress that he removed from Mokuba's arm just before the medics came. Alec let a few tears fall as she looked at the floor waiting for him to hit her upside the head and get his revenge.

Seto lifted Alec's head and used the clean part of the cloth to wipe away Alec's tears, "You shouldn't cry because I said I would die for you, you should have been crying for your parents that night," he said. "You should get on and survive weather it's with me or without me," he said, moving away from her after putting the cloth in her hand.

Alec was speechless, it was him, from the accident she remember some of those words, however he changed some of them, could it had been possible that the nice boy that was once Seto could still be alive? Seto Kaiba had changed from being on top of the world big shot to a simple human being

Maybe just maybe that boy was just buried in the snow and when she saved him along with Yugi, Joey and Mokuba that cold snowy night, she brought back the boy from his mind.

If Seto could change 11 years ago, '_maybe_,' thought Alec, that she had changed too, no, that wasn't it, she had just like Seto, just buried feelings and emotions away. Seto sighed as he looked at the rain, falling on the porch that surrounded the second level. Alec walked up behind Seto and was about to say something however actions to her spoke louder then any word.

"Whatever," Alec said, standing there, "I don't want to fight anymore, I am tired of lying, of what I am, ok," she finished. Seto turned towards Alec, "What are you then if you don't know?" he asked. Alec shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, actually just trying to survive like you were, except maybe I was doing it so that maybe one day I could save you and repay that debt. I guess you and I are in the same boat, on that, maybe the same since that night and just never knew it," she spoke slowly getting closer to Kaiba.

Suddenly, Seto found his mouth on Alec's lips, and giving sharing a long hard kiss with her something about her was familiar. When Alec pulled away from Seto not one drop of rain had fallen after that and the sun came out suddenly shinning on them. Seto looked at Alec his eyes they were soft blue as they had been the night of the accident. Alec suddenly saw it, right there, looking at Seto's eyes, as they were looking into each other's eyes, Alec saw the light in the distance beaming slowly in the fog.

Seto saw it in Alec's eyes, the same stars that belonged in the sky, and Alec saw a small lighthouse shining in Seto's however, it was deeply buried under fog. They both knew then it was true now, that they were in the same boat of confusion, the same accident 11 years ago where they both lost their family except Seto kept Mokuba, and both had the same mad woman trying to kill them.

"It was you, it's always been you," said Alec with a mix of fear and delight. Seto nodded, "I should have known, it was you, the minute you told me about how your parents died, and about me saving your life, I just wish I found you sooner," he said.

Moments passed as the two stood there just looking at each other, neither one of them made a move as if frozen in time and the clock in the room stood still. Alec looked at Seto and Seto did the same to Alec, as the sunlight dripped in through the clouds. Alec finally blinked and moved her head after seeing the light of the sun out of the corner of her eye, "You know it's ironic that the sun came out just as I kissed, you, like it did when…" she said.

Seto smirked, "It was rising when I kissed you on that east facing ridge, that night," he said, taking Alec's hand. "You found me, even if I was buried, deep in snow. I found you in danger of being burned to death by oil fire, and yet you found me, again," he said, to her.

Alec looked at him puzzled, "I had to, for Mokuba, that night in the snow," she said walking away from Seto, "I am heading to bed," she said looking at the clock it was only 8:00pm. (Yes sunsets that late sometimes I should know it happens in my state where I live all the time now)

Seto nodded, "Yes," he said then taking a step he nearly fell over, Alec caught him however since she wasn't that strong she fell breaking his fall. Seto was pinning Alec to the ground. "Well looks like we're in a strange position," said Seto, "You catching me, and then breaking my fall," he had a smug look on his face.

Alec smirked a little, "Get off me you jackass," she said however, Seto took the opportunity to take Alec's lips this time he would be the one to do it. Alec closed her eyes she loved kissing him even though in a way, she didn't like him at that moment for being so heavy.

Deep down now Alec knew her feeling had not faded however; they weren't for Seto Kaiba, but the Seto from the night of the accident, minus the mud and oil on his face, which made him smell and the feel of his lips on her so much better.

Seto let go of Alec's lips both not knowing what just happened between them, from a sudden clouded haze of passion had been in the kiss, they were both in at the heat of the moment. He saved her that night 11 years ago, she save him when he was near death in the woods even if she did say it was for Mokuba.

Alec looked at Seto and the staring contest begun again, except Alec could see more of the light in Seto's eyes, starting to get brighter now with each moment, she knew he was breaking.

Not the breaking down and crying that many people do, breaking down the wall and barriers, built to keep something inside and hidden from harm, his heart. The walls he had built thanks to Gosaburo's lesson and tactics, they all came down at once, and all it took was just one kiss to bring the lighthouse from behind the iron curtain of fog.

Seto moved some of Alec's dyed brown hair and moved it so he could see the roots of her blue hair that were now showing, Seto loved Alec's hair it was so soft and sweet smelling. He remembered that night how sweet her hair smelled, even with the oil and mud in it he still liked it.

Alec just looked up at Seto who was on top of her still; however, she wasn't starting to mind his weight anymore she got used to it. That is when Alec noticed Seto's scent, in fact, she loved how he smelled, and compared to last time she got this close to him 11 years ago. Alec remembered how Seto smelled the night of the accident however, he smelled of oil and dirt, but now a little sweeter, then before, definitely cleaner.

Slowly Seto sat up and moved off Alec, letting her look at him sitting up, "Maybe I should look at that leg of your," she said. Seto nodded, "Maybe, you should do a full check up on all my old injures, just to be sure," he said. Alec smiled slightly with a small grin on her face, "Seto Kaiba," she said slowly. Seto thought Alec was going to say something seductive, however.

"I can't believe that you think I am that kind of woman, for crying out loud," Alec said getting off the floor, and marching to her room slamming the door. Seto just chuckled, "I was kidding Alec, what can't take a joke? Women, geze so picky, I just meant check my rib, it was hurting earlier," he said getting off the floor however falling over again.

"OUCH! DANG IT," he yelled, hitting the ground hard.

* * *

**That last one was poking at me, I am picky, HEHEHEHHEE**

**Hello reviewers, thank you all readers, and now to the personal thank you**

**Oh and boxers next chapter which will be next week**

**Darkstar**: Well here, it is, the firework of anger fly, well not that greatly but it worked, I think. Well Alec is angry with Kaiba, and got back at him by not looking at his leg, and yet I feel that more could be added here, however I am happy with the way it is right now. I also realized when I was editing today that this is a fluffy chapter, was it good bad please tell me I feel that it sucked in a way but it seems mediocre compared to some of the other stuff I wrote before.

**Maat's Feather**: Thanks for liking the imaginary friend and unknown reader, you can see in this, chapter who the unknown reader was, lol aka Kaiba except Alec didn't know it yet. Anyways, I hear what you're saying about chapter 10, it was a good transitional chapter however, and I feel that I could have put more into the conversation between Kaiba and Alec; however, writer's block isn't fun to have. I couldn't come up with a good conversation between Seto and Alec until I wrote this chapter I didn't want to give up, what was to come. I put that they talked about the night their parents died, I hope that made sense and if I did write up what the two talked about it would give away some things that I didn't want revealed yet, and I couldn't think of anything to put there. Some thing they didn't talk about will be popping up and you will see that in next chapter.


	13. Fear of the night

**Quick thank you to Darkstar for her review last chapter, I glad you thought it was funny. **

**BOXER CHAPTER HERE lol**

**QUICK NOTE: CHAPTER 14 OF WHAT WILL YOU CHOOSE SETO KAIBA WILL BE DELAYED FOR A FEW MORE DAYS the long over 14 page chapter is right now undergoing some editing but I hope in the end that it will be worth the wait.**

**The rating will not be going up, to M I have found away around that just hope the violence in a future chapter doesn't cause me to make it go up you will see when we get there for now just enjoy chapter 13 and chapter 14 may be up Monday or sooner. Also full reviews for this chapter will be in chapter 14 thank you.

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**Fear of the night  
**

Alec sat in her room that night she closed her eyes while she sat there with the journal in her hand. "Why me of all people, have to have a thing, with Seto Kaiba? How could it get any worse," she asked. "What was I expecting really, for the guy and his brother that saved my life," said Alec.

"Maybe someone dreamy, plain umm, boring, maybe a little sarcastic," said Seto walking into the room. Alec turned, "get out, I don't want you in here, at all, I never go into your room uninvited," she snapped. Seto leaned against the wall, "No, however you have been in my room I am just returning the favor, also, I am not leaving until you look at my leg," he said hopping over to her. "Oh and then what do you want me to do full body cavity search, not happening, Kaiba," snapped Alec.

"Now who's the one sounding, like me hmm," Seto said, looking at Alec, as she shifted on the bed. "I don't need you," she said rolling away from him towards the sliding door side of the bed, so that she couldn't be seen from the hallway. "Really, because your body was screaming something else a few minutes ago in the living room," he said. Alec turned, "Perverted asshole," she snapped at him sitting up. Kaiba laughed, "If I was a pervert, who I will add that, I am not. I would have done something more then kiss you in the living room, like you did me," he said.

Alec sat up, "Look, we had a moment a nice moment," she said sounding sarcastic, "nothing more, just repaying a debt of you saving my life, ok," she said. "Is that all, I am a debt, now, Alec look you saved my life, I saved, yours first were square on that, you protected Mokuba, and for that I am thankful, as far as am concerned you already paid in full, for me," he said.

"Well, your not, something else has to happen first, however I can't say it," Alec muttered, as she turned away from Kaiba. "What was that?" he asked hearing Alec mutter. "Nothing, sleep talking," she said, "Go to bed Kaiba. I will look at your leg in the morning."

Seto turned to leave, "Fine," he said and walked out of the room, a clash of thunder came from outside another storm was coming. Seto walked/hobbled, to his room and shut the door.

Later that night

Alec tossed and turned in her bed, nightmares were in her head, of her years living in the Pegasus household.

"Come on Alexandra it won't hurt a bit," said Katharine with a knife and candle in her hand, "All I am going to do is write my name." Alexandra who looked like a 12 year old girl was against a wall, she tried to run as the shadow of her step sister came closer soon engulfing her.

"NO Katharine, stay away I am sorry I won't go in your room, again, please don't use a heated tip knife on me again," pleaded Alec when she was pined to the floor and her step sister on her back slowly edging her mark on Alec's back. "NOOOOOO!" screamed Alec shooting up in the bed.

Alec heard the crash of thunder, she gasped, as the sound and lighting scared her. Slowly Alec reached under her shirt, towards her lower back she found the scars still there little cuts reopened from time to time by Katharine, they were in the shape of little Ks and Ps from Katharine Pegasus a branding with the knife.

Alec did fear one thing in her life and that was Katharine's wrath for protecting Kaiba. However now she had choices just like him too run, start over or die, Alec had choose the fourth option on the list hide until the right time to face her step sister and get her freedom and life she lost back. Sadly time was running out Alec knew that it would be soon that Katharine would figure it out, that she ran to her biological parents' house and hide with Kaiba there a place that she knew would take time to find.

The room was dark only lit when the lighting would clash outside. Alec took a few calming breathes before rolling over to go back to sleep however something moved by the door. Alec heard movement in her room she sat up quickly, and looked towards the direction of the sound, she wondered who or what could be in her room.

Lighting struck outside Alec looked at the door when the room was lit for that split second she saw a tall figure, she couldn't make out what or who it was but it was there something was there at one point.

Reaching over to turn on the light however when Alec clicked it didn't turn on, the power was out. '_Oh crap I am in trouble_,' thought Alec reaching under her pillow where she kept a gun, however when she got it lighting struck outside and the room lit up but nothing was there anymore. Alec took a few claming breaths however; she knew that she couldn't be alone at least not tonight.

Taking some more breathes, she reached for her table draw and pulled out a flashlight why she hadn't thought of it before she didn't know, probably the heart pumping was enough to make her loose focus.

Thunder sounded outside of the house, Alec took a few breaths, she usually didn't like thunderstorm however her adopted father was there to calm her usually, however they both were gone, and Katharine was the only thing left that tied her to the Pegasus family.

Lighting struck outside again and Alec saw something move by her door again this time it didn't stay there, Alec turned on the flashlight however it didn't last long, as something knocked it out of her hand.

"NO," Alec yelled, as the light shined on the figure she saw the white skin, blue/white hair and dark eyes, looking at her. "Hello little sister," she said holding a gun at Alec, who was a little uneasy now. "Katharine, what are…you…" Alec said breathing hard. "I am here to do what I should have done to you as punishment instead of with a heated tipped knife, and to serve you with a warning, you belong to me, and not to him," she said.

Alec shook her head, "I don't belong to anyone, do you hear me, I am not a slave for you leave me alone, you have what you want, you have the companies, you have everything just let me go, I want my own life not a copy of yours," she said pulling out her gun. However, the gun wasn't a gun it was a balloon.

Katharine started laughing like mad, as she walked over to Alec pointing a very sharp knife at her instead of a gun. "Now time for your branding slave," said Katharine as Alec suddenly felt two hands grabbing her shoulders.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Alec waking up from a nightmare with someone over her. "Alec, wake up!" yelled Kaiba. Alec opened her eyes after flaying around on the bed for a few moments, screaming, breathing hard she felt someone near by her. "Alec relax it's just me," said Seto holding Alec's shoulders, "it was just a nightmare," he snapped angrily.

Alec took a few breathes and reached over to turn on the light however it wouldn't turn on, "The power is out dumb ass, been out since the storm hit," said Kaiba with his arms crossed. Alec reached for her flashlight and turned it on, right in Kaiba's face. "AHH Alec moved that, thing from my face are you trying to blind me," he said putting his hands up to block the bright MAG light.

Alec moved the light, she saw that Kaiba was in a shirt and his boxers, "What the hell are you doing in here, I told you to stay out, of this room," snapped Alec looking at him with the second most evil glare she could make in the dark. "I would have, but your screaming was getting on my nerves, not to mention I think everyone on this freaking planet could hear you, screaming," he said. Alec took a few calming breathes, "Don't scare me like that, ever again," she snapped.

Seto nodded, "Well looks who's talking now, you're scared," he said. Alec shook her head, "Am not, just left over memories that's all, I am not scared of anything," she said.

Seto nodded "Right and my name is Yugi Muto and my younger brother is Joey Mutt Wheeler," he said to her sarcastically. "I am not scared of storms, Kaiba," Alec shot back, "Just what happened during a few," she said quietly.

Seto chuckled, "I did not give specifics I was mainly pointing out that you get scared," he said. Alec crossed her arms, "So what if I do? Not like you haven't done things that scare you in the night, come on Mokuba being captured by my Uncle is a very good example," she spat.

"Actually that was one out of two things that scared me, was a night where it was raining, just like this," he said standing up, "but not like am going to tell you, right now anyways, you have to be ready for it," Seto said heading towards the bedroom door. Alec glared at Kaiba in the darkness, "How are you getting around without a flashlight?" she asked him suddenly. Seto laughed, "You'll be surprised what you can see with glow in the dark boxers," he said as Alec went wide-eyed.

"Gosh, Clare was right those are childish boxers," she said pointing the light at Kaiba's boxers before he disappear behind the mini hallway. "Yep, and glow in the dark Blue Eyes White Dragons, don't leave the bedroom without them," she said, and then got a funny grin on her face as if selling the things.

Alec jumped out of bed, and ran after Kaiba, "You know, I think those things need a recharge, because they look a little dim," she said pointing the flashlight at his shorts again. "What?" asked Kaiba in the hall between his room and the stair barrier, as he walked to his room, "I don't know what you're talking about," he spat.

"Your boxers need a recharging," she said, with flashlight pointed at him. Seto shook his head, "OH, no you don't," he said, "give me that flash light," he jumped at her. However before Seto could catch Alec she was halfway down the stairs, point the flashlight at him, "Want me to stop making those dragons glow then come and get the flashlight," she said waving it at him. Seto was up for a challenge and Alec was asking for it, now. "Fine but if I win this you have to kiss me again," he said.

Ever since that afternoon Seto couldn't keep his mind off, of Alexandra those kisses they shared were starting to bug him and having him question, if he really did have feelings for the girl there was only a slight problem if he did, but right now he didn't want to think about it.

Alec stuck her head in the door for she ran into the first level, "Fine, but you have to sleep in the cold basement," she said, "And down here without the heater on, and it will be one cold night for you."

"Deal but if you lose and I get the flashlight then you have to do what I say for a week, also," he smirked. "What ever blue eyed dragon boxer man," she said running into the room.

Once Seto got down the stairs, Alec was standing by the door to the outside, "Ok here is the deal," she said turning on the flashlight to show where she was. "I am going to hide down here, with the flashlight, if I can get all three of the dragons on your shorts to glow, you lose, however get the flashlight from me you win. Also you can do what ever you want to make me hand you the flashlight however you can't rip it out of my hands, and I am to chase you trying to light those kiddy dragons on your ass, fair," she said.

Seto nodded, "Fine, the prize is what we agreed before I got down here," he said. Alec nodded, "I have to check something sit down, Kaiba Boy," she said pointing the light at a chair.

Seto sat down as much as he hated being called by the little nickname Pegasus gave him, he was glad Alec was finally going to look at his leg maybe the pain will stop now. Alec walked over and handed Seto the flashlight, "Here hold this," she said giving up the flashlight, unknown to him that the game had already started.

Seto didn't realize that he was actually charging his blue eyes white dragon boxer shorts when he was holding the light and Alec knew that she was going to win this game however, Kaiba knew what Alec was up to the minute she handed him the flashlight and it took all he had to keep the grin off his face.

Alec lifted Seto's leg it was bandaged pretty well, and she slowly undid the binding so that she could check it. Thunder and light roared outside, however on the inside things were getting a little drastic.

Alec had undid Seto foot, and looked at the once deep gashes that was there, along with his knee, "Looks alright I think you just tightened the bandaged when you got surprised, by me in my room, other then that try to stand on it," she said.

Seto handed Alec the flashlight, and stood up surprisingly he felt no pain however he then realized that he had handed Alec the flashlight making her the winner and his dragons glowing. "Damn it," he cursed looking at the ceiling as Alec was smirking as she walked over to him.

"You lose," Alec, said smirking as the lighting struck outside with a roar of thunder sounding like a dragon. Seto knew how to get the upper hand; it was somewhat unnecessary but worth the torture for Alec. He was going to make this as painful as possible for Alexandra as he could.

"OK, you win this round however the war is still on, and since I have to sleep down here without the heater, I will add the fact that I will hand you the boxers as a trophy however you have to take them off me," he said. Alec looked at Seto funny at first she just won yet Seto, was making demands, "Fine, hold this," she said giving Seto the flashlight and then he took two long steps back moving out of her reach and causing Alec to fall on her face. "I win now," said Seto with a smirk on his face look down at the young woman.

Alec's mouth dropped along with her eyes wide as she looked up at Seto Kaiba, "OH damn you, Kaiba," she cursed fuming, the game was still on and she totally let him trick her like that.

Seto smirked, as he looked at Alec, who had completely forgotten about the storm, now. "You still have to sleep down here in the cold, Kaiba," she snapped. Seto smirked, "I plan to, after you give me that kiss, now fork it over," he said, "And be my maid for a week."

Alec walked over to Kaiba, "Fine, however as your maid, I have, already been for the past few months, that debt is paid, now give me back my MAG light," she said reaching for it. Seto smirked, as Alec walked close to him again to get the light Seto moved away, "So do you want it now, or later," she smirked at him finally reminding him of the kiss she owed him.

Seto looked down at Alec, he wanted to kiss her however, the thought of sleeping alone in the cold basement back in his considered cell didn't help him much he, knew he had to do something to avoid it. "Actually, Alec I think now," said Seto, moving past her, "However when I collect on my part of the bargain, I want you to collect your too, at the same time," he said heading for the stairs. Alec walked over to Seto, "fine," she said and followed him upstairs, "No one said it had to be tonight anyways. Also like I would ever sleep with you," she said sounding like her old self.

Once upstairs Alec hesitated to go back in her room, she was deep in thought about two thing, if Seto was able to sneak up on her as he did when she was having the nightmare, what would happened if Katharine or one of her goons showed up. Alec took a few deep breathes before putting her hand on the door knob, Seto was about to walk into his room when he saw that Alec was just standing by her door shaking as she saw a demon or monster.

Alec was not shivering from cold, Seto could tell that for he was over heated but he saw that Alec's face showed with fear. However, what Alec could be afraid of in her room, Seto didn't know however, he swore that she jumped 10 feet off the ground when he touched her shoulder.

"AHHHH NO!" she screamed jumping into the room, actually more like falling into her room. Seto felt like laughing however when he saw Alec's face he felt something, something he hadn't felt in a really long time, ever since he actually was adopted long time it was one at that moment he couldn't place or name.

"Alexandra?" said Seto, slowly looking at her fear covered face, as she lay on the floor. Out of nowhere Seto just sat down at Alec's side as he watched her started to cry, "I can't do this anymore," she said barring her face in her outstretched arms. Seto looked at Alec puzzled, this was the first time he had ever seen the young woman break down, or any woman for that matter.

Seto then saw it, as Alec's nightshirt had ridden up her back he saw the lines, the tiny scars that were little Ks and Ps, all mixed up near the pajama pant line of her lower back. "Alexandra, look at me," said Kaiba as he touched the young woman's shoulder, except she just went into a fetal position on the floor moving away from him slowly. "Leave me alone, I promise I won't do it again," Alec nearly screamed moving away, tears in her eyes and jumped onto the bed that is when Seto saw it on the vanity table.

A picture, of a man, woman and little girl sitting there he could see it thanks to the flashlight that was in his hand. The girl in the picture, caused Seto to recognized her, right away, it was Alec, at the age which her parents dead.

Seto didn't know why Alec was crying, the way she was shaking just that, she was freaking out in front of him and for one, and he felt helpless to her. The thing Kaiba hadn't felt in years, it was concern, and he didn't know why he did for Alec. To him Alec was just another girl; however, one that he promised with a kiss, to take care of until the car wreak was over, the one he said he would die for, he remembered that promise it burned him now even if he didn't want it too. Well, actually it seemed more to him the promise was backward Alec had put her life out for him, just so he could get away from Katharine, she was now wanted and after seeing those Ks and Ps Seto realized that Alec and him had always been in the same boat or very close to it.

Alec did save Seto's life even though he didn't like to admit it was true she did save his life and maybe a little more then that. Alec curled up on the bed, hugging a pillow, "Make it stop, make it go away," she whispered shaking.

Seto walked over to Alec and turned off the flash light the lighting was still striking outside, and the room lighting every so often by it. Alec continued to cry her self to sleep however; it soon stopped when Seto did something he didn't mean to do he slowly picked her off the bed.

Seto carried Alec out of the room, towards his room he didn't think having Alec stay in her parents' room was a good idea anymore. Alec clung to Seto even though he guessed her to be half-asleep now, however he saw the tears still coming from her eyes, this brought back a lot of bad memories.

Gently as Seto could, he placed Alec down on the bed, the moment her head touched the pillow she seemed to relax, Seto decided to stay with her throughout the night however no in the same bed that was out of the question. He walked to the desk area and pulled out the chair that was there and placed it by Alec's side of the bed. Seto sat down in it and watched Alec sleep; for once, he was going to watch her, as she had watched him the night of the accident.

Memories of Gosaburo began to show in Seto's mind, those many nights of trying to recite math problems, business strategies, and that he had no feelings, with each belt whip that hit his back. Seto for once knew that he and Alec must have been in the same boat of abuse, like the accident that stole their parents, and changed their lives. There had to be more to why Alexandra saved him from the snow and he was determined to find out.

Seto placed his hand on his back as an evil memory came to mind, of one of his beating that he faced, he knew that with a memory like that in his mind there was no going to sleep for him. Everytime Seto heard the thunder crack outside he heard and felt the belt of Gosaburo Kaiba.

* * *

Quick note: I notice that I am giving more of Alec's side, lately and for that I applogize and I haven't brought Atem, Joey, Yugi, and Kisara in for a while don't worry you will see them next chapter. 


	14. Assistance in personal demons hunting

**Sorry for the long wait on the update, I been enrolled in summer school to take care of a prerequite for a fiction writing class that I been looking forward to taking for a while now. I hope you all would forgive me for being so late however as an added bonus, I made this chapter very long, for you. hope you like it and reviewers my thanks are at the bottom with some comments, thank you so much I love what you all have to say, it really makes my day. **

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

**Assistance in personal demons hunting**

The next morning Alec awoke to the smell of eggs from the kitchen she sighed as she lay in bed, however she then discovered she wasn't in her room, but Seto's room. Getting up quickly she ran out into the hall near the kitchen. Seto, who was wearing his black pant and shirt, looked over at Alec. "Good morning, rest easy," he said to Alec who was rubbing her head and stumbling towards the table about to fall over.

"Whoa, there," said Seto catching Alec as she almost collapsed and barely missing her head to the table. "Here, sit down," he said helping Alec into her chair and pushing her in. Alec rubbed her head, "What happened last night?" asked Alec as Seto put a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of her.

"Eat first I will talk to you after I get my food, ready," said Seto. Alec looked at him puzzled, "Who are you and what have done with Seto Kaiba?" she asked looking at him. Seto chuckled, "what you think I'm body snatcher?" he asked trying his best not to smile. "You might be, talking to me, body snatcher, did anything happen because I remember falling asleep in my room," said Alec. Seto nodded, "You did, however you were such an emotional wreck that I had to get you out of your parents' room," he said.

Alec looked at Seto wide-eyed, "You knew?" she said in small gasps. "I saw the picture, and I am sorry about my insult that I said when we first got here," he said sitting down with his own plate of food. That statement shocked Alec to the point she looked like a wide eye bug Seto saw this and decided to explain after he saw Alec's mouth drop to speak.

"I don't get it, where is the cold hearted, asshole, and jackass that I hate to look at everyday. Are you actually a body snatcher?" asked Alec. Seto laughed, "Let's just say you and I had one hell of a night."

Alec looked at Seto shocked, "Oh don't say we… because if we did I am going to have to kill you, for taking my virginity," snapped the young woman. Seto shook his head right away at that statement even before Alec could finish. "No, we didn't, are you happy now," he said, "however, I did see the scars on your back, those mixed up Ks and Ps," he said sticking egg in his mouth. Alec just looked at her food, "My scars, you saw them?" she said slowly as if uncomfortable talking about it.

"Yes I did, and then I thought about my own, after you feel asleep in my room," Seto said, "The ones that I hide on my back as well from the beating that nut case of a stepfather, caused me. I figured there isn't one reason why you and I can't get along now. Not to mention why else do I have reason to hide, besides that maybe I am considering starting over and maybe going down that path that I didn't take?" he said putting a piece of pancake in his mouth, "Eat up Alec," Seto barked taking some more food in his own mouth.

Alec gave a small smile as she put some eggs into her mouth, Seto chuckled when he saw her face the surprise of good cooking crossed it, "Your cooking is good," she said after swallowing. "Told you Mokuba's horror stories were exaggerated," he said. Alec smiled slightly, as they, both continued to eat.

Later that day,

Alec and Seto were in the living room, watching TV, "And there is still no sign of Seto Kaiba and Alexandra Pegasus," said the reporter on the TV. "We have reason to believe that this could be some romantic affair or the two just want to be alone," said relationship physiatrist on another channel. "I have a feeling that Seto Kaiba must have broken down so hard that he needs a Peg to help him stand up straight," joked a comedian.

Seto turned off the TV, "Ok you were right, it would upset me, more then it has been, remind me when I get my company back to sue all the assholes of the media," he said as Alec sat on the floor reading one of the magazines she bought at the store a few days ago.

"Well want to release a statement via mail box, we can do it now," said Alec looking up at him, "I mean they can't trace it if Rebecca Hopkins takes it in for us," she said. Seto looked at Alec, "Hopkins? That Nerd girl my bother has a crush on?" asked Seto sitting up on the couch.

Alec nodded, "Yeah, her, and they aren't crushing anymore, their living together, at your parents place, around the hill that's just over those trees," she said with a smirk on her face.

Seto looked at Alec, "When was the last time you saw Rebecca and my brother?" Kaiba asked. Alec smirked, "The day you read my journal, since, I didn't know where your father's home was, I went there to meet Mokuba on a hill, and that is when I need to talk to him too or get fed up with you as a fall back spot. Mokuba agreed that if there was anything I needed, that he could get it for me, you see Katharine is after you, Kaiba, she doesn't see Mokuba as a threat, yet. So he can show his face from time to time to draw attention away from you, however it can only work for so long," she said.

"Does he know where I am at?" Seto asked Alec nodded from her spot. "Yes, but we can't call him but I can meet him," she said. "What? Why can't I go to meet him why you?" asked Seto, Alec gave Kaiba a glare. "Look if you take one step outside this house, Katharine is going to know where you are in a heart beat she knows I can't stand you for long, so she wouldn't know that your hiding in the same place as me, so that's why, how come you ask, when I last saw your brother," she said.

Seto sighed, "I just miss him, that's all, and do you know how boring it is to be kept up in here all day long, talking to some annoying girl?" he asked. "Like a prisoner in your own home, yeah, I know, and I am not annoying you, you just make me that way," said Alec slowly. "You know actually, I don't, you just bother me," he said lying on the couch.

"Katharine caused me a lot of pain, Kaiba, more then you will ever know," said Alexandra looking at Seto.

Alec stood up and walked a few steps into the kitchen, "She hurt me more then anyone else I trusted her, and all she did was beat me up. My step parents watched out for me more then her, that was, until she had to take care of me, on her own, after they died," she said slowly. "She would scar up my back, just because of what I look like, and to be honest I got sick of being her puppet, so I took off. I was going to come here, start over, only to find out that she took over your company. I showed up knowing that you would try to hurt my only family left, and in away sometimes now I wish I hadn't," she said.

Seto stood up, "So you really didn't have anything to do with the take over? Did you?" he asked. Alec shook her head, "I was coming here, Kaiba away from Katharine, I finally got my life back until that day and now it's gone. Look I need to go lay down I will see you in a while," said Alec walking out of the room.

"Alec, use my room, if you're going to cry," he said. Alec stopped in the hall and walked back into view, "You don't have to watch me sleep, like you did last night, and I don't cry for anyone, or anything, besides my tears aren't because I am hurting right now," she said and walked into her room shutting the door.

Kaiba shook his head, "Typical," he sighed, "Well better do something nice for her, or else I am going to be so fucking bored again," he said. '_You are bored already_,' said a little thought voice,_ 'Just that you don't know what you're feeling inside right now._'

"Shut up brain not a word from you, don't even go there, because of you I am in this mess," Seto said. '_Really, because Seto Kaiba, if it wasn't for all that pride and arrogance, I say you want to protect Alec or better yet, take care of her, like you did Mokuba except take her as your own. Oh and I did just go there, by the way.' _ "Do not, even say it and I don't feel anything for that woman," he said, to him self. The voice said suddenly '_You do and I did, you like her or else you wouldn't have agreed to that bet of the glowing dragon boxers am I right._'

About an hour, later Seto found himself admitting to a lot, his hate, his anger, but the one that he found in the pile of rubble was that fact that he and Alexandra weren't so different. Of course, he realized that, but only he wished that he knew what he was doing anymore, it was as if he was trapped he couldn't leave and he couldn't stay because of Alec, he like the young woman but hated it when she got annoying around him.

Seto got up and walked over to Alec's door he opened it slowly and stepped into the mini hallway just enough so she couldn't see him. Alec was wrapped in the bed; Seto saw Alec's clothes thrown on the floor. In a way, if Seto wasn't such, a gentle man he would have just walked over and taken Alec in his arms right then, but thanks to the training he got as a child, he was able to hold back or so he thought.

Seto found that it wasn't the training holding him back from Alec, it was himself, he had never opened up to anyone before and yet here was someone that could identify with him about almost everything, unhappiness, sacrifice, loneliness, fear, and seeing death everyday. Seto walked over and picked up Alec's clothes he noted that the underwear was missing and a small smirk crossed his face, he was glad he didn't come across it.

Alec turned on her side, however her eyes were still closed Seto, put the clothes in the hamper, and walked over to Alec's bedside. He looked at her back as he saw that the sheet stopped about Alec's bust and spotted more scars.

Seto saw Alec's pale colored skin and black sports bar straps, he even saw that there were a few more scars; however, they weren't from a knife as the others appeared, but whip like. Seto wondered what Alec did to get all those marking; suddenly he felt something on his back. Seto reached behind him and felt some of the belt marks that Gosaburo gave him they weren't as numerous but he did have some long ones that had been very painful he hated the thought that he was a punching bag however it was either him or Mokuba. Seto was glad he had chosen himself but Alec apparently didn't take those wounds for another, Seto wondered why he even cared when he saw them on her back then it hit him like a ton of brick.

Flashback

_Alexandra laughed a little and then went into a serious tone, "You know after this is all over and if we survive do you think they will keep all three of us together," she asked worried. Seto shook his head, "I plan on living thank you, and I don't want to die, not without trying everything for my brother first. I want him to have the best there is out there, that is why I survive, it's for him, now," he said moving his hand over the little boy's head. _

_Alexandra nodded, "is it all for him?" she asked. Seto nodded, "I would do anything for him, even step into a train if he asked me too, just to see he was safe and happy," he said. **The girl smiled, "You know, I wish I had someone that was willing to do that for me," she said.** Seto took his hand and placed it on hers, **"You do, actually,"** he said, putting his hand in hers, **"You have me, to do that too, I rather see both of you happy,"** he said. _

_Little Alexandra smiled letting another tear fall down her face Seto wiped it away with his thumb, **"Don't cry anymore your eyes aren't meant for tears."**_

End Flashback

Alec heard Seto move in her room, however she didn't move nor did she feel scared she felt that if Seto wanted to hurt her he would have done it already like before when he hit her with the magic 8 ball or when she gave him the chance. Seto moved a little closer to Alec and sat next to her hoping that she wouldn't wake up, however he saw that she was awake when he turned her to face him.

"Why did you save my life that day," Seto asked slowly to Alec, looking at her blue eyes that were like stars however, they were dimmed behind clouds of worry.

"Mokuba asked me to help you, Kaiba," she said, "I told him what happened, however in a way I knew that I should be there to check your injures after all I had been a nurse before I was given Industrial Illusions with Katharine also, I knew how ruff my step sister could be," she added.

Seto touched Alec's soft face, "Tell me the truth, why, did you want to save me, and don't include my brother in the answer, this time," he said. Alec closed her eyes, and sat up slowly keeping the blanket around her and leaning on her knees. "I somehow knew that you were the one that saved me in the car accident, don't know how and I didn't want to admit it maybe because I couldn't see the good you held. Even when I found you reading my journal a few days ago, I didn't want to admit it then either, when I talked to Mokuba about it he had talked me down. However, that day you were hurt, I kind of well…" she said. "I found part of my ratted dress that I used to help Mokuba's arm, in your shirt pocket, a rag was the same as my ripped dress that day of the accident. Also for the fact that I couldn't watch you die, in front of me, for it would kill me, Kaiba, no one should have to go through what I did, and neither should have you," she finished.

Seto looked at "Look I can't change what happened, but I promise, Alec, I won't let Katharine hurt you, if we are found. I am going to keep my promise this time," he said. Alec closed her eyes, "You can't change memories and nightmares, Kaiba," she said. Seto put his hand on Alec's face as she leaned in to it, looking at him, "But we can make a better dreams while we sleep, happy ones that you or I can use to over power the darkness that hunts both of us maybe even start new lives if you want to think about it. Maybe go down that road never traveled for the two of us. Damn it I am sound like that Pharaoh Atem a few years ago, my point is, you were a wreck last night, that was until I took you in my arms and got you out of this room, maybe we should get out of this house for a day?" he said removing his hand and put it on the bed.

Alec looked at Seto something was drawing them closer to each other, "We can't go outside and why do you suddenly want to take care of me, I didn't ask you too," she said slowly. "I scared you into your room, remember stopping at the door?" he asked. Alec nodded slightly, "That's where it all went black, I thought I feel asleep in my room," she said. "Alec what I said when you were younger was true, your eyes aren't meant to have tears," he said putting his hand on Alec's face again.

Alec closed her eyes and leaned into it once more, "Why are you doing this to me Kaiba, I don't even know who you are?" she said slowly. Seto shook his head, "You know me, or else I wouldn't have broken down my walls or have me open up you are able to draw everything out of me. I wish I knew how Alexandra, heck Alec you saw me in the most embarrassing boxer shorts I own, now," he said with a small laugh. Alec gave a small laugh, "You know you still owe me on the bet of sleeping down stairs without the heater on," she said.

Seto leaned in close to Alec, "So do you, with that kiss," he said, looking at her. Alec was very close to kissing Kaiba however it didn't seem right, yesterday was different it was raining today the rain had subsided however the clouds still loomed overhead.

"I can't," said Alec pushing Seto to the side, "I can't do this not now," she said wrapping the sheet around her more. "It seems you still have walls up, Alexandra," said Seto moving away. "It's not that, it's just, the voice, her voice," Alec said. Seto stood up, "You mean that voice that tells you right from wrong or the one that Katharine pushed into you with a heated tip knife?" he said.

Alec looked at her feet, "Katharine's voice is louder then my own heart beat, Kaiba," she said. Seto nodded, "Have you not listened to Katharine's voice at any other time?" he asked. Alec smiled, "One time, actually, sometime fairly resent," she said looking at Seto. "When you kissed me," he said heading towards the door. "I said that one thing had ever scared me other then the thought of losing my brother and that thing is well, I am not going to tell you until your ready to hear it," he said walking away.

Seto walked down stairs to the lower level of the house, he saw the rain begin to fall down, he took a deep breath, and walked over to his crutch that he hadn't picked up, and decided to put it with the in the spare room after letting it lay there for a few days now.

As Seto was putting the crutch away, he felt someone behind him, as a gentle hand rested on his shoulder. "What is it that you fear, what is that one thing that scares you other then losing your brother," asked Alec. Seto took Alec's hand in his, he leaned in close to Alec, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Losing sight of your eyes again, knowing that they would never open," he said in her ear.

Alec looked up at Seto, his eyes were shinnying, she found him, not Seto Kaiba, just plain old Seto, the lighthouse in storm of darkness, the Seto that she always knew was there but couldn't see was back the boy who took the girl out of the fire and into a place to get warm.

Alec took a deep breath and step up closer to him, "I gave you a kiss, now it's your turn to do your part of the bargain," she said. Seto looked at Alec and pulled her into a kiss, "only if you stay with me," he said kissing her forehead.

Seto looked at Alec, who looked at him, were they both ready for this? Their bodies screamed, "Yes" however their hearts said "No." Alec pulled away from Seto, "I am not ready for this, you're not ready for this," she said stepping outside the door. Seto put his hands on Alec's shoulders, "You told me once that you were helping me have a choice and a chance to change my life, I decided Alec," he said.

"No, you haven't, at least not yet, and you will tell me when I am ready to hear it. And I am not collecting on that bet by the way," said Alec quickly as she then headed upstairs.

"I want it to be with you, I wanted to stay with you that day after the accident but, I got side tracked, along the way, so off track that I forgot you even existed from that day. All it took was a knock on the head and the thought of losing everything else, I gained something if anything from this," Seto said sounding sincere as Alec was now giving Seto the cold shoulder.

**(I apologize for the Out of Character way I am making Kaiba, but I like him being a little soft (a huge pile of shoes fly at Yugikid from Seto) Ahhh Joey wrote that part not me (points at Joey muse) throw shoes at him not me)**

"If you were given the choice of Kaiba Corp or me what would you take?" asked Alec standing in the doorway to the stairs. "What do you think I would choose?" he asked. Alec turned, "I don't know, what you would choose Seto Kaiba, I just know that if it came down to you or me dying for something, I rather you not die," she said and headed up stairs. Seto rolled his eyes, "Alec," he said walking over to her.

"I don't understand you anymore Alexandra, you used to not be a mystery to me but over the last few days you have become one," Seto snapped at the bottom of the stairs.

Alec had walked into the kitchen and stopped at the sink, "Kaiba, if you haven't notice you're a mystery too," she said, and walked outside to the trace that went around the second level of the house, with a soda in her hand.

Outside, Alec saw some one approaching the house; she quickly went to see who was coming, by taking the stairs that went by window in on the first level of the house. Seto had sat down with a book that he had found on one of the workbenches, and was reading it. When he saw Alec run down the stairs and then down the road away from the house.

"Wonder what she is up too?" Seto said standing up, and heading towards one of the open windows.

"Alec, though it was time," said a young man's voice. "I was wondering when you would drop by, he is inside," she said. Alec was then walking towards the house, with a young man with a black baseball cap, strip shirt and blue jeans, "I notice the rain had stopped, thought now would be a good time," he said.

At first Seto didn't know whom Alec was talking with but then he saw the young man and wanted to jump out the door so quickly. Alec took the young man up to the second level, of the house; meanwhile Seto was running around at the bottom level with a bat in hand.

"I know he is going to be happy to see you," said Alec as she neared the stairs, towards where Seto was with his bat, he was ready for anyone, except this person to show up. The door opened, and Alec stepped through, "Kaiba, I got someone you would probably want to see," she said.

Suddenly Seto swung the bat, nearly taking off Mokuba and Alec's heads. "What the…KAIBA!" snapped Alec at the ex CEO. Seto stood there with the bat ready to swing then put it down, next to his leg, "Well, now who is the mystery? You fucking scared the crap out of me," he said. Alec glared, "You're paranoia again, Mokuba is here to see you," she said crossing your arms.

Mokuba stepped out of the shadows for the stairs and stood there next to Alec, Seto was slightly happy to see his brother, and they both embraced just then; however, it was short lived with the neighing of a few horses outside the first level door.

"What was that?" asked Alec stepping over to the door opening it to see Rebecca on her horse and holding three others. "Thought you two could use some recreation time," said Rebecca. Alec crossed her arms, "You know what you're both risking right," retorted Alec. Seto walked over to Alec, "You know what will happen if I don't get out of this prison of a house," he said to her giving off an annoying vibe. Alec closed her eyes and sighed, "Fine, but were not leaving this mountain, there is a private trail up the road to the north we can go on, we won't be seen," she said looking at Mokuba and Seto.

"Then change out of those house clothes and lets go," said Rebecca. Seto looked at Alec, "You wouldn't have any ridding clothes in that closet in your parents' room?" he said. Alec smiled, "Oh I know they had something for this," she said heading into the house and up the stairs. Seto looked at his brother, "If she brings down anything embarrassing you are not to tell Yugi, Mutt, or that band of idiots," he said with a snort.

Moments later Alec came down the stairs with some jeans and boots for Seto, "Here these should work," she said handing them to Seto, who then went to his old room to change.

"So how have things been?" asked Mokuba. Alec shrugged, "No different from when we were dating," she said. Mokuba nodded, "That bad?" he said. Alec smirked, "Well, he made me breakfast," she said. Mokuba laughed, "Told you his cooking was fantastic," he said. Alec laughed, "You told me the tofu story, and that he was a bad cook," she said. Mokuba looked at the sky as if a fly caught his eye, "Maybe, I exaggerated just a tiny bit," he said. Alec rolled her eyes, "Yeah maybe just a little, too much," she smiled.

Seto came out of his old room wearing the brown cowboy boots, and jeans; they seem to fit him, pretty well, who would have thought Alec's father's old clothes would fit a 23 year old ex CEO like Kaiba. Alec could have sworn that Seto looked like a cowboy if only he had on a brown vest to go with that black shirt, also if he had a cowboy hat.

(Yugikid: (falls over laughing) I am sorry that's just funny cowboy Kaiba))

Alec was dressed in jeans and gray shirt that had no sleeves but with denim vest over it, also with her long brown and slightly blue hair in a ponytail, as she got on the horse that Rebecca was holding. Mokuba had taken two of the horses that Rebecca was holding and watched his brother get on.

Seto was on a pure black stallion, Alec was on a white mare, Rebecca had a brown and white mustang, and Mokuba had a golden thoroughbred horse. "Ready to go," said Rebecca. Alec turned her horse and started trotting up the hill, "I am bored let's get this ride over with," she said. Seto and Mokuba looked at each other with questioned glances, they had been a few horse back rides with Alec when they were younger, and they recalled she loved riding.

Rebecca just followed not even paying attention to Alec's comment as she had her horse trotted up the hill. The road to the forest that, lead behind the house, the wooded trees were large and their branches were intertwined with green pine. Seto was following Alec, Rebecca was ahead of her, and Mokuba bring up the rear.

The horses walked up the brown mud cover tail for a few hours at a slow trot. Seto was beginning to get saddle sore. "We need to stop soon," he barked at the two girls ahead of him. Alec and Rebecca stopped their horses, "What's wrong?" asked Alec. Seto jumped off his horse however slipped as he landed and ended up with his butt in the mud.

Rebecca and Alec started to snicker as Mokuba just started laughing, as Seto sat there in the mud, his pants covered in mud along with his shirt. Alec was laughing hard as Seto tried to stand up however he fell straight back into the mud. "AHH," he said falling back into it, when Seto stood up again he looked like big foot.

Meanwhile a little higher on the hill two figures were on horseback, watching the small group. "Ha, Kaiba feel in the mud, now I really wish I had a camera, that would make great blackmail, some time," said a blonde hair figure and then suddenly falling into the mud, as his horse reared up knocking him off.

The second figure that was firmly planted on his horse started to chuckle, "You and Kaiba are in the mud now, I really wish you did have your camera Joey," he said. Joey got off the ground his green jacket and light blue jeans were covered in mud, "Oh man Mai is so going to kill me, tonight for being so muddy," he whined, "Wait a minute, Atemu you did that to me on propose," he snapped. Atemu shook his head "I didn't do a thing other then watch Kaiba fall in the mud like you."

A small giggle from two approaching figures gave it away, Kisara and Yugi were on a horse together, and Kisara held a pea shooter in her hand, "Oh Joey you should have seen the look on your face when you fell off," she laughed, turning her horse to show Yugi with a handy cam in his hand. "We will show you it tonight, and I got Kaiba falling as well," said Yugi waving his camera, "Katharine would want to see this as proof that we found them."

"I feel like we are betraying them," said Joey getting back on his horse. "We aren't Alexandra's plan is working, now all we have to do is get Katharine to the spot, and get the money to Kaiba and Alexandra so that they could stop living with each other," said Atemu. Kisara nodded, "Right, let's get going before they see all of us up here," she said turning her horse to head back the way they came. Atemu, Joey and Kisara trotted down the other side of the mountain.

Mokuba was laughing so hard he forgot to hang on to his horse and fall off landing sideways into a puddle of mud right next to his brother. Alec and Rebecca couldn't hold it any more they were laughing loudly and holding their ribs as if in pain, tears were coming from Rebecca's eyes, from laughing so hard. The next thing the two women noticed were being pulled to the ground and ended up in the mud covered like the Kaiba brothers from head to foot.

Alec glared over at Kaiba for pulling her into the mud, "You jerk," she snapped at him while taking some mud in hand. "Well you were the one laughing," Seto retorted, and was about to say something else when he saw the mud ball flying towards him and dodged it. "Oh no, you just didn't throw a mud ball at me," he said in a serious tone holding up his index finger. Alec stood up with the back of her jean pants covered in mud from being pulled to the ground, "I think I just did, Seto Kaiba," she snapped.

Mokuba and Rebecca were already having a mud war as they were rolling around in the mud, and shoving mud into one another's faces. Seto picked up a large pile of mud in his hands, "Oh no Seto Kaiba, don't you…" (Splat) "Dare," Alec had gotten a full on, mud pie in the face from Seto.

"Oh that does it," said Alec angrily picking up some mud throwing it at him with all the strength she had, however Seto dodged it and just smirked at Alec. "You lose again," he said. Alec growled, "Seto Kaiba you're going to get it, you blue eyed, mud covered dragon boxer wearing, jerk," she snapped picking up a very large piece of mud and running after him.

Mokuba and Rebecca stopped their own little fight to watch Seto and Alec being to throw mud balls at each other. "Well looks like they are getting along," said Rebecca. Mokuba nodded, "Yeah however, when the time comes are they going to stay together or go separate like Alec had planed," he said.

Rebecca shrugged, "I don't know maybe we should check in on them tonight," she said. Mokuba nodded, "Yeah," he said then catching his brother dumping mud on Alec's head and her yelling at him for it then throwing her own mud balls at Seto. "Now if you excuse me, I must go injure my older brother," he laughed. Rebecca laughed, "Oh, no you don't," she said sticking a handful of mud in to Mokuba's face. Mokuba squeezed his face the mud, didn't smell too good, "Oh, Rebecca, you are such a dead woman, come here you," he said getting up and chasing her, it wasn't a graceful chase because of the slippery mud.

Seto and Alec looked at each other as they walked towards the horses, "Looks like we won't be ridding home and you guys look like big foot," said Alec looking at Rebecca and Mokuba, who just nodded in agreement. Seto smirked, "It's a long walk," he said. Alec looked at Seto, "Then you can ride your horse and clean your own saddle when we get back to the house, blue eyes big foot," she snapped.

Seto put up his hands, he just won the fight in the mud he, didn't need to go through another one, just to lose. Taking the rains in his hands, he began walking the black stallion next to Alec and her white mare the horses were the opposite sex they were eyeing each other as they were walking together.

Mokuba held his horse next to Rebecca's as they all walked down the muddy trial through the woods back towards the house, Mokuba then notices that Seto and Alec's horses were nuzzling close as they walked. Rebecca obliviously caught that too, "You know that that Alec's mare is in heat," she whispered to Mokuba.

The young Kaiba looked at Rebecca shocked, he forgot that Alec's white mare (which does mean female horse) was female, and that Seto's black stallion was male and neither had been fixed to not to have any colts. "Should we separate them?" he asked Rebecca. The young blonde-haired woman and glasses wearing girl shook her head, "No, besides why break up a cute couple like your brother and Alexandra," she said.

Mokuba looked at Rebecca puzzled, "I thought we were talking about the horses?" he said. Rebecca laughed, "I was talking about the horses and your brother, did you see how he was looking at Alec when they were having their mud fight?" she asked. Mokuba nodded, "Oh yeah he likes her, always has, just never told anyone, or her how much," he said. Rebecca looked at Mokuba, "What do you mean, I thought he hated her guts, even though today they seem to be… how should, I put it, freer then before," she said slowly.

A small smile creped onto Mokuba face, he did notice that Seto was a lot more relax and happy too, for crying aloud the person was covered in mud and didn't even once yell a curse word at Alec or him for the mud balls. "Yeah they will be alright together, however I don't think Alec feels the same remember, the plan, they are going to split up after Katharine hands over the money to Atemu and Joey, and we get her put away for a long time for plotting murder" he whispered stopping and letting the two ahead get further away.

"How can we trust that Atemu and Joey would find them, and then tell Katharine?" said Rebecca harshly. Alec and Seto could hear muttering from Mokuba and Rebecca however, the two weren't paying attention to their conversation they figure it was Mokuba sweet talking Rebecca and visa versa.

Alec looked at Seto, and started to giggle, Seto glared, "What is so funny," he asked. Alec smiled, "nothing just that," she started to laugh a little harder but not loudly. "Well spit it out," Seto snapped. "You look like you did when we first met the night of the car accident, and a blue eyes dragon mud monster," Alec finally answered in a fit of giggles. Seto smirked, and put his hand Alec's head, "You look about the same, I was right you're not pretty," he said walking a little faster. "Hey that's not far Kaiba," she snapped running after him with her horse with anger. Seto laughed, "I want to collect on that bet," he snapped. Alec crossed her arms, "Fine," she snapped angrily for Seto calling her not pretty.

They all made their way back to the house, on the side road and it was nearly nightfall now. Mokuba and Rebecca used the spare bathroom to change and get a little cleaner before they headed back to the house they were staying at, around the hill. Seto and Alec were alone in the house again; Alec was taking a shower in her once parents' room, while Seto had just finished up in his respective bathroom that was just outside his door. Seto then walked into his room in his towel and started to get ready for the night, when he decided to go to the room down stairs suddenly.

Alec walked out of her shower, in to her room with a towel around her body, she went to her closet, and pulled out a light robe that was just about her size and slipped it on then headed out of the room towards the kitchen. Alec then noticed that there were water spots on the floor leading from Seto's room to the first level of the house. "Oh you have to be kidding me," she muttered, "Can't he even wait until later to walk down stairs sopping wet."

Seto was in the room he was staying in when he first got to the house, a few weeks ago now, he was just staring at the wall, in a blind trace as if deep in thought about something. "Kaiba, are you ok?" asked Alec once she got down to Seto's room. Seto just sat there in his shorts, it was getting cold in the first level, and she could tell that Seto turned off the heater. Seto let out a sigh, "You know, why, did I agree to that stupid bet?" he asked out of the blue looking at Alec.

Alec shook her head, "Don't know, maybe you were trying to get me to stop thinking about the storm, or maybe I said you should sleep down here without the heater. I figured maybe you and I would be feeling different about each other, I don't know, just that all I know is that I get to kiss you, now" she smirked at him.

"Why do I even put up with you at all Alec," he said slowly, "I had a chance today, to take off, and go with Rebecca and Mokuba to my father's old home. However I decided to stay, here, with you," he said sounding confused. "Why would you even want to stay, if you could go Kaiba?" she asked not even knowing that Kaiba could have gone with his brother and Rebecca to the house just on the other side of the hill, the thought just never really accord to her.

"Do you want to go?" Alec asked slowly, walking over to Seto. Seto looked at Alec; he then noticed that all she had was a robe on. "Would you want to take back your company with Mokuba at your side or would you rather be here?" she asked.

Seto took a deep breath and thought about it, what he would need the company for, what would he use it for other then income, if he lived through all this he would have enough money to live off of thanks to his retirement fund that he had saved away, now was to only get to it before he died.

He could support Alec with that money, but he didn't need to, he knew that Alec must have some type of plan to survive or else why bring him this far? Seto knew that Alec was the co owner of Industrial Illusions and like him another orphan the same as him, expect female. He began to put all what they shared together, she had was with scars on the back and blue eyes, like him, and a pain filled past that no one should go through.

Seto leaned in and captured Alec's lips in his unexpectedly "I choose to have, nothing else if you were at my side instead of that company I been cursed to have, I rather die then let go of you. You asked me an earlier if I would choose between the companies, or my life or I choose, to have my life," he said.

In a way, Seto couldn't believe he just let those words slip out like that, how it was Alec could get things out of him so easily then it hit him. Seto cared trusted maybe even loved the young woman that was his enemy's sister, because Alec like him had so much pain in the past, maybe because they had that bond that was stretched all those years ago, that was formed on that one night in the rain and mud, it was possible fate brought them together.

Alec took a deep breath after Seto let her lips go again for he kissed her, "then that's what you get Kaiba…" Seto place a finger on Alec's lips stopping her from speaking. "Seto Kaiba is dead, it's just Seto now, I made my choice I am not going to be the monster any more, if anything Alec you showed me something out in that mud today, and when I said you weren't pretty I meant it, because your beautiful. You, Alexandra, are more beautiful then an angel, even covered from head to toe in mud," he said with a sly smirk on his face.

Alec smiled her eyes were like stars in Seto's eyes, "How did I show you all that, what was it that I showed you in that mud other then me?" she asked. "A life that I turned my back on, a chance to see a path that I couldn't take for some one else, because I was trying to help Mokuba, he is all grown up now, and that just leaves me with, well not too much to look forward to alone," he said standing up.

Alec looked at Seto, "You really just want to stop running away from what you want? Is that what you're saying?" she asked worried. Seto nodded, "More then that, I made up my mind, I am not Seto Kaiba anymore, and you won't be Alexandra Pegasus, either," he said.

Alec took a step back from Seto, "What are you talking about?" she asked worried that Kaiba was losing it. "Alexandra Moto, I am asking that would you take a chance on me?" he asked. "I already have, Seto, I have for the past few months waiting for you," Alec answered in a teary voice and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Seto.

Alec and Seto embraced and the door to the room shut, leaving the two alone in the place where no one could touch them, no companies, rules, obligations, or even enemies invincible and unbreakable. It was just them Seto and Alec, two lonely souls brought together once by a car wreck, now held together through a bond to survive. The lighthouse had found the starry night through the storm.

Seto wanted a new beginning, he wanted the life he lost back, and that day, Gosaburo showed up. Seto took his chance to start over along with someone, who as him, wanted to put it in the past where it belonged and together, Seto and Alec were to face anything.

In the distance, a woman walked out of the airport, "Well this is the last place I would have thought you would hide him, Alexandra, the one place I never expected you to run too," she said taking off her black sunglasses. "Miss Pegasus, we found them," said a man in a suit, and tie with spiked red and black hair, standing next to a man with blonde hair.

Katharine walked up to the two men, "SO did you find Seto Kaiba's brother," she asked. The two men smirked, "Well we found all three of them," said the blonde man with an accent, "and it goanna cost you triple what we asked."

"Fine just as long as the other two are dead and I get to put the bullet in Seto Kaiba's head, then on a platter," said Katharine, "Bring all three to me alive," she said putting her glasses back on.

That night Alec was wrapped in Seto's arms, her robe on the ground and Seto's shorts on the floor. For once Alec and Seto felt that no one could touch them, not even Katharine Pegasus, or any corporation.

They felt they were free, however they knew that one day and night of happiness is just the eye of the storm before the hurricane hit. The two had rather have that moment together, where the world faded as there souls merged into one the two had cast aside their adopted names and two souls were reborn and put back into their bodies again.

Seto Kaiba and Alexandra Pegasus were dead and gone now it was just Seto and Alexandra. Two love crazy people that just wanted the simple kind of life, without strings, without plans, just one moment at a time. For the little moment, they had it in that room as they slept in their embrace. No more running or hiding if Katharine was going to find them they didn't care they didn't want to have to worry about the mad woman. Only God could separate them.

For once Seto nor Alec didn't have nightmares, or arguments, it was as if heaven was in that room, that's where the two wanted to stay forever. The lighthouse had found the stars forever tearing the iron curtains down between the two of them. In addition, no she-devil was going change that not one little bit.

* * *

Reviews:

**Darkstar**: Sorry I got you confused on the talking part with Mokuba and Alec a few chapters back, I meant to do that sadly I was hoping you would catch it with the kiss and YAY you did. Glad you like the boxer scene too, lol I had fun writing it, originally it was suppose to be a game of tag with a flashlight but the trick sounded funnier.

**alex2005**: Glad you like the boxers moment, it was meant to be a chair falling out moment, thank you for your review.

**Maat's Feather: **Yes and the information on Katharine, will be up next chapter you get to see how evil this woman really is, trust me I had fun making her evil. Thank you for your compliment on chapters 12 and 13 I am glad you thought they were well done, it took me a few days to get them just right and my editor sends her thanks as well. I am glad that you also like the background on Alexandra hopefully you like this chapter as well.

**Well I am off for a while, I have a research paper due here in a few weeks, and the first draft is due on Monday, gosh I hate summer school but if I want to take the writing class in the fall term, I have to take it. (Sighs) Anyways no word on when the next chapter will be up, however, I know that it will be probably on Friday July 22 2005. I am going to send chapter 15 to my editor so she can help me with Katharine's umm, problem and you will see when that happens, and you will see when it happens hope this chapter wasn't too long but I know it was worth the wait, or at least that's what I hope.**


	15. Spying brother, girlfriend, and Kisara

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 15, and in a few hours chapter 16 will be up also. It's double chapter day today. Anyways thanks to my reviewers, I will type up my thanks to you invidually on chapter 17 which should be out sometime next week possibly on Friday next week. I am in the last two weeks of summer school YAY. I am also working on a story for my friend Dragonheartkids and since she is my editor I have to say a huge THANK YOU to her for helpping me with this story she has been feeding me alot of ideas for comedic moments you will see, (coughwatchforboxerscoughcough in chapter 16) anyways I will put chapter 16 now for your reading pleasure not much happening this chapter except well I will let you read it.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

**Spying brother, girlfriend, and Kisara  
**

**A few hours before Katharine arrived**

The had gone down over the mountain and darkness fell on the house, where Seto and Alexandra were, however the two weren't alone on the mountain top that night, unknown to the two now lovers, six eyes were watching from a window on the first level, over by the sliding glass door. "I wonder if he does love her?" asked one set of aqua eyes that had popped up in the window that were behind a set of glasses. "What do you think? My brother just kiss her before shutting the door, I am surprise how they rekindled the moment from 11 years ago so quickly," said the pair in the middle that were purple/blue mix (yes he does have that eye color I checked nine times).

"I can't believe Kaiba of all people could have saved Alexandra's life, and then in such a short time sleep with her, like that," said the third pair of eyes that were a deep blue. (If you count six eyes two per person, you get three people that are for those bad a math)

"Hey Mokuba, I've got a question, if your brother can go do the horizontal mambo, with Alec does that mean, you and I could, you know, get it on," said the aqua eyes looking to her left behind glasses. The middle eyes widened, "Hey I am not like my brother ok. Do I have to make that any clearer Rebecca, and no we'll not be doing what my brother is doing even though I would like too, at the, very second take you home and lay you in my bed. You maybe my girlfriend, and we live together however I rather wait, you know I want it to be perfect for you," said the middle eyes in an angry almost yelling tone.

The third blue pair of eyes squeezed and started to laugh, "Mokuba, I think you're…." "Not a word from you Kisara," said Mokuba in the center, "I am not going to be like my brother in the regards to what he is doing with Alec, compared to my relationship to Rebecca. Sorry I have a little more respect for sex then, he does at the present time."

"I was just saying, that maybe we should go because your starting to get loud out here," said Kisara looking at Mokuba. The middle eyes that were Mokuba's rolled up towards the sky, "Fine let's, get going, you still have to meet up with Joey and Atemu, sooner or later, too give us the update on the plan, is everything still on schedule?" he said.

"I don't trust those to, they been demanding a lot of information on where Alexandra and Kaiba had been, since we talked to them last," said Rebecca, "I don't think we can trust them anymore."

Little did Rebecca know that Joey and Atemu were in a car just down the road watching them, "You think they are starting to suspect that we betrayed them, at all," asked Joey. Atemu nodded his spike head, "Yep," he said while holding up some binoculars towards where Rebecca, Mokuba, and Kisara were peeping.

"It looks like Alexandra's plan to get Katharine in a trap is working we still have to meet her at the airport in an hour, however why she had to have us partially betray everyone is beyond me," Joey said putting his hand in his face to rub out the exhaustion of the horse ride. "Joey, you forgot the plan already, we need to get the money out of Katharine so that Kaiba and Alexandra could start over, and have enough money to live off their new identities," said Yugi who was in the backseat under a blanket trying to sleep.

Atemu sighed, "That's if this plan works, Yugi, one mess up could get Kaiba and Alexandra killed, or worse all of us," he said. "It's a risk that Alexandra is willing to take Atemu, she wants to help Kaiba start over, she know that what he wants," retorted Yugi. "Yeah, but why do we have to pull the money out of Katharine?" asked Joey.

A figure was by the car, it was Kisara, "Well if you three would stop asking question we can get to the airport," she said opening the back door to the car. "So, are Rebecca and Mokuba heading home?" asked Joey putting on his dark sunglasses resting his hands behind his head. Kisara nodded, "Yes, and Rebecca is starting to think you and Atemu are about to betray everyone. The plan is working however I think we hit a complication," she said as Atemu started the car.

"What would complicate the situation? Kaiba and Alexandra can't stand each other for much longer in that house, and so we get the money and get Kaiba his own place once this is over and Alexandra can be with herself, like she wanted to be," said Atemu. Kisara shook her blue/white head, "Umm, well, the complication is I think they will want to stay together," she said, "They're asleep in the same room right now."

Joey and Yugi's eyes went bug shot (OO) "You're kidding me," they both said. Atemu started laughing, "Looks like your getting what you want Kisara, Set and you are back together in a sense," he continue to chuckle. Kisara shook her head, "Hello my reincarnation is not me anymore, remember I wasn't tortured as a child like her. Anyways I just want Set's soul to be happy even though its going to take some time to bring him back to the physical world, however if being with Alexandra causes Set's new body to be happy then I am happy for both of them, I just wish…" she stopped and lowered her head looking at her knees.

Yugi a hand on Kisara's shoulder, "I am sorry we couldn't find his soul, with the sword and make him a new body like you and Atemu," he said slowly. "Maybe someday we will be able to get you back to the past so you could be with Set, or bring him here there is still no record of weather he died or not," Yugi finished. Kisara smiled slightly, "I miss him, however I know where Set's soul lies, now it just, as long as it's safe," she said looking up the hill, "It's with his reincarnation, and my future form," she said, "Alexandra just better take care of him once this over, or else I will throw her into the shadow realm personally."

Atemu started to drive down the road, "You forget, you and I, Kisara, don't have those powers, or ability anymore, it was something we had to give up, in order to get our own bodies remember," he said.

Kisara crossed her arms, "Speak for yourself, I still have my dragon and the sword which grants its user the speed of light, Pharaoh," she said. Atemu laughed as he pulled up to a small motel, "Yes, princess of the dragons," he said, "Now, you and Yugi wait here at the motel while Joey and I head to the airport to get Katharine, and tell her that we found Mokuba, Kaiba, and Alexandra," he said.

Kisara and Yugi got out of the car, "Atemu, can you do me a favor," she said, before walking away from the driver's side door. "Yes," he said looking at her, "Would you stop calling me princess?" she said. Atemu smiled, "But you are Kisara, your the princess of the dragons, that what you were in the past it's what you still are, even though you were created to guard the great dragon, you still are a princess, to me," he said sounding sweet. (No I am not pairing them up they just have a bond with the past figured Atemu would get lonely if he was the only Egyptian from 5000 years ago)

Kisara sighed, "Whatever, your so stubborn Pharaoh," she said, with a laugh, "Anyways try and get more money out of Katharine. I think Alexandra and Kaiba are going to need it, if they decided to stay together, after what I saw," she said. Atemu and Joey nodded, "We will see you in the morning," Joey said, "And we will ask Katharine, for more money."

An hour later when Atemu and Joey, were outside the airport and had asked for more money of course Katharine agreed. "I want my little brat of step sister, dead, however bring her, Kaiba, and his little brother to me alive," said Katharine getting into the car with Joey and Atemu as they were driving her to a fancy Hotel.

"When do you want us to bring the three of them in?" asked Atemu in the front of the car. As Joey helped Katharine out of the backseat and on to the side of the road, "I want them in a few days, alive, if injured make sure you take care of it before I get to see them," Katharine answered.

"I have transferred the original amount of the money into the account as promised when you find them you will get your tripled that amount when I have Kaiba's head on a platter with a bullet hole in it that I have provide," said Katharine. "Agreed but we need it in writing so you don't go backstabbing us," said Joey. Katharine nodded, "Come by here in two days, I will have the paper work, after you sign it then bring them to me," she said.

Atemu and Joey nodded, "Agreed," they said, at the same time then got back into the car and drove away. "They must really want to get away after this is over," said Katharine walking into her hotel room. "Probably want to hide from the cops after this is all over, little did they know that I control them as well," she laughed laying on her huge king size bed. "Soon, Kaiba will be dead, Alexandra will be my little slave again for a short while then I will have her killed, and Mokuba will watch his brother die with a gun to the head, like they should have been when I caused that accident 11 years ago, where I missed my two male cousins. How fitting that they are all going to die in that very spot where they lost their father family," she said sitting up.

"OH Katharine, you are such a genius, you scare yourself," she said looking at her reflection in the mirror. "I know you want them to die, so you can get the last of the Pegasus and Kaiba Fortune, but only if it looks like an accident," she muttered to her reflection.

"That money will be mine, the money that Alexandra's parents left her will be mine, once she is dead, and her cousin can't take it. Therefore, it goes to her sister that is I. As for the Pegasus money that can easily go to me with her signing it away, and the death of Seto and Mokuba," she said to her reflection.

"Katharine, you're so smart and evil oh, your just perfect," she looked at her black eyes in the mirror and brushed her blue hair, "Now, to only come up with a way to kill them all, and how can I forget," she said hitting her head and pulling out a knife. "I have to put my mark on Alexandra one last time before I send her to die, on that mountain top where she should have died 11 years ago," laughed Katharine evilly as lighting struck outside the hotel.

(Yugikid: (shudders) I am sorry folks she scares me, that's just too evil)

Meanwhile, Alexandra was asleep with Kaiba's arms around her, the sudden crash of thunder made her jump up with beads sweat running down her face and shoulders. Seto saw this reaction from Alec, and sat up as well, "Are you Ok?" he asked her softly. Alec pulled the blanket closer to her naked body, "I just have a feeling that Katharine, is near by, and I…" she started to say.

Seto touched Alec's shoulder, and then put his arms around her pulling her into his chest, rest his head on Alec's head, "Hey, she's going to pay, in time, Alec, don't let her bother you, nothing can touch us now," he said. Alec looked up at Seto, "You sure?" she asked.

Seto leaned down and captured Alec's lips, "I am sure," he said pulling away, "The Alexandra Pegasus, that Katharine is after is dead, along with the Seto Kaiba she was after, as well," he said.

Alec put her hand on Seto's face, "Seto, what was your last name before the accident?" she asked. Seto blushed in the darkness in the room, Alec could see his hesitation, "Umm, well you see umm, I can't really remember," he lied, biting his lip. "What tell me Seto, we really don't have anything else to hide, you know my last name is Muto because I am Yugi's only cousin, now spill," Alec said softly.

Seto sighed, "To be honest Alec, I rather not talk about it, now really isn't a great time to ask that," he said, Alec looked at Seto's eyes in the darkness. "I know you will tell me when the time is right," she said knowing he didn't want to talk about it now after all they both still felt like they were on cloud 9.

Seto nodded, "At least not yet," he said to her, "I think we need to get some more sleep." Alec smiled and sat up again, then she took Seto's lips and mashed them with her own, they began the dance of the night that made them untouchable to the rest of the world.


	16. Waking the sleeping dead

**Hello again rememeber today was double day so enjoy next week around Friday I will have chapter 17 out for you all. Thank Dragonheartkids, aka DH for all your help with this story I know you didn't get to edit this and last chapter. I am sorry for that, but I will be sending you chapter 17 soon. Thanks so much to all reviewers again remember personal thanks will be written at the end of chapter 17 until then see you all Friday.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

**Waking the sleeping dead**

The sun rose over the mountain, and a small light came into the window of the first level of the house bedroom. Seto had awoken with Alec in his arms, and feeling her body heat next to him, made him smile, it had been a cold stormy night, and because of the deal without a heater, it was cold in the room. However, if they had one heater on they would both probably sleeping outside the room and upstairs, for it got really hot in that little room the night before.

Seto looked at Alec, he felt her soft brown dyed and blue root hair against his chest has he continued to hold her, the night before they had shared was the ending of their old lives that had taken over them. However, the one obstacle remained and that was Katharine, however Seto didn't let it bother him, he didn't care anymore as long as Alec was at his side, now and forever.

Seto moved slightly and gently nibbled Alec's ear, trying to wake her up, Seto received a giggle from her, along with a playful slap on the head.

"Get up sleepy head," Seto whispered, in Alec's ear, "It's time to get to our rooms," he muttered then kissing Alec's neck. Alec's eyes popped opened, she felt Seto near by, nuzzling her neck it made her giggle as pure reaction to him, she rolled to the side and out of Seto's arms. "But I don't want to get up, it's early, can't we just have five more minutes," she whined grabbing the pillow and placing it on her head.

Seto found himself now without a pillow, and tried to snag it away. "Hey," Alec shot up, keeping the covers around her. Seto was laughing as he was enjoying the looks of surprise on Alec's face. "Seto, don't take my pillow," she said giving a funny glare. Seto laughed and threw the pillow at her, "Want it here," he said as it hit her in the face.

Alec snagged the pillow just as it hit her face, "Funny, Seto, very funny," she said. "Come on maid you need to cook me breakfast," Seto said sitting up making his chest exposed. Alec turned her head quickly blushing, Seto saw it in the mirror that was on the vanity facing the bed, "What are you hiding, from I saw it all last night and so did you," he said.

Alec shook her head, "nothing, just umm… did it really happen?" she asked looking at her self in the bed. "You regret, last night don't you?" Seto asked putting his hands on Alec's shoulders. Alec's head shot up, "No," she said looking at him, "Last night, was different, I feel funny that's all," she said.

Seto smirked, "You're sore that's why, it happens, to most woman who just had a night of sex," he said. Alec shot a look at Seto, as fear went over her face, "Relax, Alec, you were my first ok, I read that some where in a book, you forget I got a little more then autonomy lessons then you," said Seto, leaning back on the pillow that he had now snagged from Alec's side of the bed.

Alec's face relaxed, "So, does this mean that we're…" she said slowly. Seto sat up and put his arms around Alec shoulders and pulling her close to his chest, "If it means you and I are lovers, yes. If it means that, you and I are together then yes. If it means you and I have shared something special last night, then yes," said Seto sounding like a broken record everytime he said yes.

Seto smiled and kissed Alec's head, "It means that you and I are starting over, then that's a big and loud hell yes, and I am talking about one louder then I made you yell last night," he said. Alec smiled, and looked at the mirror across from them; she saw two strong arms around her shoulders Seto chest against her head, a satisfied smile crossed her face for the first time in years since she had been adopted. _'What is going on here, isn't he suppose to be the enemy, great the classic cliché, I am sleeping with the enemy but I don't care,'_ Alec's brain sang at the end.

Alec looked up at Seto and kissed his chin making him close his eyes, "Alec, now isn't a good time to do that," he said then paused, "again."

"You know what will happen," Seto said with a mischievous grin on his face. Alec giggled, as she turned and pushed Seto down on the bed, "And who's going to stop me dragon breath," she said with a smirk and raised eyebrow. Seto shook his head, "Oh name calling that's new coming from you, maybe I should do what I did last night and make you call me god again," he said. Alec smirked at Seto and kissed him, "Umm, how about NO, on the god part, and I didn't that was you calling me the sex queen, I never called you the sex god, so shut up," she said and rolled out of bed picking up her robe.

Seto moved to the side and picked up his boxers, not the dragon ones this time, but little dark magicians, Alec laughed when she saw them, Seto then placed a shirt over his head that was too big for him he was trying to hide the new glow in the dark, Dark Magicians. Alec walked over to Seto and gave him another kiss, but she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach his lips when they were standing.

Seto pulled Alec in to a kiss and they headed upstairs for breakfast, Alec sat at the table while Seto cooked the eggs.

"We're running out of eggs again," he said slowly flipping the last of his eggs while making Alec's eggs at the same time. "I will go by Clare's store later this week," she said leaning back in her chair.

Suddenly Alec toppled over in her chair; Seto saw the fall about to happen and quickly caught Alec in mid air before the chair hit the ground. "You know, if I didn't know any better I would say you're the clumsiest girl I know," he said putting Alec up right next to the table. Alec glared at Seto, "Really, then if I am clumsy, what does that make you?" she snapped, "Mr. Fantastic?" Seto nodded, his head, "Well being that my leg caught you and then me, I will say yes, to that," he said. Alec grabbed her gut and started laughing, "OH Mr. String Bean is much better name for you, then Fantastic," she said.

Seto looked at Alec and put his hands on his hips, "I am not a String Bean," he snapped. "Are too," countered Alec. "AM not," Seto, snapped back at Alec. "Are too times infinity and that's all she wrote thank you very much," said Alec standing up and walking towards the hallway leading to the stairs. Seto growled, "I will show you string bean, more of a white light," he muttered.

Alec walked into her room and throw off her bathrobe as she walked into the closet, pulling out some clothes, "What is with me, what happened to me last night?" she asked herself sitting down after getting dressed in black jeans and red shirt, _'I don't know you tell me?_' said a voice in Alec's head.

Seto was finishing cooking when his own voice started to speak up, _'Ok, why are you cooking, and caring about Alec all of a sudden?_' it asked. "I don't know I was hoping you could tell me," Seto answered. '_Well, I don't have a clue; however why didn't you tell Alec your true last name last night when she asked?_' asked the voice. "Your being a lot of help right now," Seto said to the voice, "I can't tell her, she would think of me as some perverted incest pain in the ass." '_How can it be incest, when your step cousins, and not even bloody related I might add,'_ said the voice.

Alec leaned against her bathroom door after washing out some of the faded brown hair dye. 'You know he is hiding something about his true last name, are you even going to try and push it?' asked the voice in Alec's head. "No, why should I, Seto seems to just spill when I am around him, he will tell me eventually," she said to herself. '_OH so you trust him, I thought we weren't aloud to trust him because of Katharine,_' said the voice. Alec closed her eyes, "Look if the plan works, right and the she bitch is dead and I am fully free of her control, I won't need to worry about it will I?" she snapped. '_No, but you should at least tell him that the plan,_' said the voice. "NO WAY IN HELL," she snapped at herself, "I am not telling him, that, besides he's a lousy liar when his back is against the wall," she said.

'_Come on just tell her, that your kind of related to her,_' said the voice in Seto's mind. "NO, NO, NO how many times do I have to say it, besides you think I trust her, if she knows that Pegasus just happens to be my uncle, through his died wife. Alec would have no reason but to give me over to Katharine, do you want to die that badly?" he asked himself. '_That's the question I thought you were already dead Seto Kaiba?_' asked the voice. "Seto Kaiba is dead, I am just Seto now," he admitted. 'Then Alec shouldn't care if your Pegasus's dead wife's sister's son now would she,' said the voice. "Shut up, I am not going to listen to you anymore Gosaburo," he snapped. 'Oh Seto that's the problem I am always here, and won't be going away anytime soon, and one night of sex with a woman won't change that your still Seto Kaiba like it or not!' said the voice sounding more like the step father Looney Gosaburo Kaiba.

'Then why do you let him live here, in our house, the place you planed to come to once you were free to choose, your own life, hmmm?' asked the voice. Alec closed her eyes, "Because I don't want to be alone but if it comes down to my freedom for some one else's life then so be it," snapped Alec looking at the mirror, "I am not letting you control me anymore Katharine this is my life now." 'HA, HA, HA, don't make me laugh, remember I branded you, your mine forever, and no one is going to take that away not even Seto Kaiba,' said the voice sounding like Katharine, all filled with venom and anger. "That's your problem Seto Kaiba is dead," said Alec, "And I am not going to let you keep me as your little puppet slave," she finished with a shut of the door.

Outside of the house, someone sat on horseback, he got word that a plan was hatched to hurt his brother, and now he had to make sure it was stopped.

* * *

**Please leave a review after reading, or after the beep (BEEP) thank you for reading. come on two seconds just hit that button. Thank you all.**  



	17. The Chase

**Hello readers, welcome to the next chapter of, "What would you choose Seto Kaiba?" As promised last chapter and my profile that today, is the day, I update, well here, it is for you. I have also left some words to my reviewers you all rock thank you so much for your support for this story. A rather LARGE thank you to my inspiration of the voices in Seto and Alexandra's heads aka inner demons, my friend and editor DH aka Dragonheartkids oh and I suggest that you give her story "Things Change" a read, it's a interesting story, I should know I edited it all for her. Anyways next chapter probably Friday night next week, then I am going away for ten days help out a friend at her job since she has been working herself to the bone. I got my evil research paper in to my teacher sadly I must redo it and it's due on Friday next week so I will be working on that, so August 5 expect another update until then enjoy this wonderful chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

**The Chase**

**A few months before leaving to the hideaway in the hill**

In the kitchen sitting around a large circular wooden table were seven figures kind of like an Arthur and Knights of the round table sort of thing; the room was half-dark and lighted by a few dimmed lights. The gang was going over on plans on how to defeat the evil dragon know as Katharine. "Ok would you please explain to me, why Joey has to be apart of this plan Alexandra?" asked Mai with her hands on her hips in protest to Alexandra's scheme and that Joey was involved now in the plan. "Because Katharine knows that Joey hates, loath, and even wishes to kick Seto's ass," answered Alec as she sat at the kitchen table with a mug of hot chocolate in hand next to Atemu and Kisara.

"For the record I don't loath Kaiba, I do hate his guts, but come on I don't want to kick ass, I rather put my foot in his head that way he won't see daylight again, so why should I even help the jerk," said Joey on the other side of the table next to Mai and Yugi. Mokuba was there but his head was on the table and was dead asleep until Mai who was next to him threw her hands on to the table and stood up trying to convenience Alexandra to take Joey out of the plan.

(So the order is going clock wise Alexandra, Atemu, Mokuba, Mai, Joey, Yugi, and Kisara that's for those who want to know an order of where they all sat)

Alexandra sighed putting her hand on her head, "Ok, look, I know you don't want to help this plan that Atemu, Kisara, Mokuba and I made work, because Kaiba is a factor now, however, Joey, I need you to help to get my part of the money ok," she said quickly. Atemu and Kisara looked at Alexandra, "Are you positive you want to help Kaiba?" asked Atemu. "Would you put a little more faith in your former high Mage?" said Kisara. Alexandra gave the former Pharaoh an angry glare, "I may not like Kaiba, but he is the only key for me to get away from Katharine," she said. "I am not so sure about that Alexandra," said Mokuba now speaking up on the other side of the table. "You're one to start talking you been asleep almost the whole time we been in here," said Alexandra. "Well what do you expect we have been at this plan thing of yours since 11:30pm and I am tried," Mokuba retorted.

"Mokuba, do you even know what is going on?" asked Yugi. Mokuba nodded, "Yeah, Alexandra told me this morning, what she had for an idea to get rid of Katharine and I didn't like it, there is too much risk in it," he said. Alexandra crossed her arms, "Look, I am not saying lets just show up with guns and take her out after we get the money. All I am saying that Atemu and Joey go to Katharine, pretend like they are backstabbers, except, they are actually going to do a double cross on her and help us, when she gives them the money and I am the one that will take care of her after that ok," she said.

Mai sat down, "But your talking about suicide Alexandra, if Katharine can do what she did to Kaiba what's to stop her from doing it to you or better yet any of us?" she asked. Alexandra sighed, "Ok I am going to show you guys something but you tell no one got it," she said standing up.

Alexandra took a quick seat on the table and lifted the back of her long tee shirt to show her brandings of Ks and Ps that Katharine had given her a few years ago, "Kat has already done worst to me then Kaiba, and she only does it to those she wishes to make her slaves," she said. "I am going to kill her once you guys turn me and Kaiba over to her," Alexandra spoke with venom in her voice.

"What is going to keep you out of jail?" asked Atemu, Kisara was nodding in agreement. "I will make it look like an accident, she a factor in my step parent's death, I just need her to confess, and then make it look like she committed suicide, Kaiba can be my alibi for that, look when Katharine gets here which will be soon, for Kaiba hasn't been in the news as found dead. So, she probably figured out he is here, so 3 months from that day we will all meet at this place," Alexandra finished pulling out a map and pointing out a spot on it with a big X on it.

"I will get Kaiba and myself to this spot, we trap Katharine there, and I will have her accident ready to go," Alexandra said sitting down now. "How do you know that will be a good spot?" asked Kisara. Alexandra sighed, "That's the place where my parents died, and that's when my hell started and that's were it's going to end!" she snapped at Kisara and the rest.

Later, as Alexandra was heading up to her room, which was at the end of the hall past Kaiba's room Mokuba came up behind her. "Alexandra, I need to ask you something?" said Mokuba. Alexandra turned, "What is it?" she asked. Mokuba looked at Alexandra, "When the time comes I want to be there to help. I know I asked you to help with Seto as well, but umm, you see, I kind of want to be there for you," he said. Alexandra smiled, and gave a nod, "I will make sure of it, Mokie," she said and went off to her room, knowing that her plans were in motion one was to get her freedom back, the other was to get Mokuba's brother back to the way he was before Gosaburo had beaten him into a cold heartless jackass.

**PRESENT TIME**

Over on a mountain top Mokuba was sitting on his mustang horse looking by the lake, and house that Seto and Alec were in, word had reached him that Katharine was near by and he had to warn them soon, the plan had been changed and the contract signed by Atemu and Joey was done that morning. It was three days earlier then it should have been but it was now or never to take out Katharine and end the nightmare.

Alec thought about her plans, one was pretty much accomplished, and the other was just getting underway and she was having second thoughts about it. Alec came out of her room after having the fight with her inner demon and was dressed in jeans and red tee shirt and Kaiba was wearing his usual black outfit now, his other clothes were still in the washroom downstairs so it was black pants and shirt for the day.

Seto would dare not go to retrieve the mud covered pants then track through them in the house. "You know I was wondering, should I put out a statement, saying that we are in a little love affair or one that says Katharine is trying to kill us?" asked Seto with a spatula under his chin with an evil grin on his face trying to be funny. The thought made Alec giggled, "What ever you chose better make it quick, the mail gets picked up at 2pm this afternoon I have to have the letter to Rebecca by 11:30 am so she could drop it at a far post office…"

A suddenly knock came on the door downstairs, Seto looked at Alec, as she stood up, "that's odd," she muttered, went to the side of the refrigerator, and pulled out a small hand gun. "You keep guns in the house?" asked Seto surprised to see it in Alec's hand.

Alec nodded, "Of course, do you really think I'm that stupid to not go without protection in the house if Katharine showed up. If you want a gun, there is one in my room under the pillow go ahead and get it so, if something happens then you can still get out through the sliding door, and shot who ever tries something," said Alec walking down the stairs.

Seto stood at the top of the stairs, ready with his gun and Alec with her own as she gazed through the pip whole she saw black hair and puppy dog eyes looking at her. Alec, let out a sigh of relief placing the gun in her jeans after turning the safety on, and opened the door. "Mokuba, what are you…," she said puzzled to see him and he just walked in and put his hand over Alec's mouth. "Shut the door, quickly," Mokuba snapped at Alec.

Alec shut the door and dead bolted it seeing the worry in Mokuba's eyes, "Mokuba what is it?" asked Alec. Seto came down the stairs, "Mokuba," he said to his little brother. Mokuba looked at Seto, "Look, there isn't much time, Katharine is here, on the mountain side I just got word from Atemu and Joey this morning, she after both of you now, she knows where you two are, and is here to take care of it personally," he said.

Alec looked at Seto, "I told you if we left this house she would find us, go get your things," she said to him, as he ran up stairs. Once Seto was out of hearing range, "Did she take the bait?" she asked quietly. Mokuba nodded, "Oh yeah, she did, Atemu and Joey saw us yesterday, now just get Katharine to the spot, everything is set up," he said.

Alec nodded "Ok, now, Mokuba, there is something I need you to do for me, you said you wanted to be part of the final part of the plan well now is your chance," she said to the younger Kaiba. "Okay," he said looking at the concern in the young woman's eyes.

Seto threw some items into a bag and went towards Alec's room Seto was passing by the stairs. "Mokuba just do it," said Alec. "NO way in hell am I doing that Alec, you can't," said Mokuba. "Look, you have no other choice, I am done running from her, I want you to take Seto up that road past Clare's store, there you two can hide, I know at least you can get away through the 4 wheel drive road," snapped Alec. "Take Seto with you, that way Katharine won't find you two, it's the only way to avoid her," she said.

Seto came down stairs, "What's going on?" he asked catching Alec and Mokuba who had been yelling. "She wants me to leave her behind, after everything we talked about," said Mokuba angrily, "I am not letting her stay here for Katharine to just kill her. We had a deal."

Alec crossed her arms, "There is nothing to prove that Kaiba was here, and besides you and him have to run I am backing out of the plan," she said, "So get going both of you," she pushed Mokuba with the car keys in hand, "Just take the dam pass Mokuba, it's the only way."

"What pass? What plan, Alexandra, what the, hell is going on, I thought that you would be coming if we were found? And what deal did you have with my brother," Seto asked. Alec closed her eyes and slowly shook her head, "Seto, I can't go, I did what I could, you have to live and so does Mokuba, ok. Look you will understand later if I don't come, I know I planned how to get rid of Katharine but I… I just can't do it, I have my reasons leave me behind to give you both more time," she sounding unsure of herself. Seto walked over to Alec, "NO, you don't, I want you to come with us," he said in a demanding tone, then in a quieter, "I am not losing you again, got that, I am staying true to my promise, not to let Katharine hurt you again."

Alec looked up at Seto, "Look, Katharine won't find any evidence that you been here, and it's easier this way, I know your safer without me along. Don't worry I know you, will find me, like you promised years ago, ok" she said slowly at the end for the rest was in worried voice.

Seto put a hand under Alec's chin, "You're not a Pegasus anymore, Katharine will kill you, this time, for taking me out of the cabin a few months ago," he said. "You're not a Kaiba anymore either, but she will still try to kill you," Alec contradicted.

Seto nodded, "I am not letting you go," he said pulling Alec in to a small embrace. Mokuba looked at his brother, he saw a change that had come over Seto, and this made him smile as he watched his brother kiss Alec, Mokuba knew his brother was back Alexandra had fulfilled her part of the bargain now it was just getting rid of Katharine.

Little did Mokuba that Alexandra was trying to protect them for real this time, she decided to take back her plan that was made with Katharine to murder the brothers. **_'Your backing out of our deal Alexandra,'_** said the Katharine sounding voice in her head. _'I have to let him go, I can't kill him, or Mokuba, they mean the world to me, even more then my freedom,' _she thought back at the voice. **_'You sure you want to do this?'_** asked the voice, **_'If I do find you, I will kill you and you know this,'_** said the mental image of Katharine. _'I am not letting you hurt me anymore get out of my head!'_ Alexandra thought against her own mental image of her stepsister. **_'That's where your wrong slave, your mind remember that, I will take you back with they are all dead!'_** said the voice and then it disappeared. '_I am getting my life back just on my own terms from now on_,' thought Alexandra then looking at Kaiba as she saw in his eyes a different kind of struggle.

'_Why am I holding her, telling her to come do I really care?'_ thought Seto as he stood in his own mental room. **_'What do you think son? She was great in bed, and yet you think she gives a damn about you?_**' said the mental picture of Gosaburo, _**'Leave the whore she's worthless.' **'No! I am not letting her go again, I was distracted last time, and I am keeping her with me, I… I think I am in love with her,' _he fought back.**_ 'Ha, you think you love that shrew, yet you don't even know what love is yourself. Seto Kaiba, your alive an well as long as I am in your mind, so ditch the bitch,' _**said the mental version of Gosaburo. _'That's the problem old man, I am not Seto Kaiba anymore, I am keeping Alexandra with me, I don't care if I think I love her or not, but since I don't truly know what love is. I am going to die for her like I promise, I am leaving it to fate,'_ he snapped at his image of his former stepfather suddenly faded away.

"I am taking you with me!" Seto said determined after his internal battled ended. Alec shook her head, and gently pushed Seto away, "Don't make me hit you upside the head, again. Having to carry you to the car is that fun and I might just add you're not a lightweight to carry, now get into the damn Jeep NOW. Get your ass out of here," she said with almost a yell, as if she was not even sure herself what was coming out of her mouth at that moment.

Mokuba looked at Seto, "She will be alright, Seto," he said not sure what he was saying was true because now the plan had changed, looking at Alec who nodded. Seto walked over to Mokuba, usually he would have put up a fight but it was all inside himself now, however that was the old Seto, the one that he and Alec that morning declared boldly was dead and buried.

Alec took a deep breath seeing the lighthouse's light that came from Seto's blue eyes, and Seto saw the stars in Alec's blue eyes as the iron certain began to fall again between the stars and him. "Come on Seto, we have to leave now," said the young Kaiba brother. Seto took a looked at Alec, "Hold on Mokuba start the jeep, I will be there in a moment," he said.

Alec looked Seto as he walked over to her, and pulled her in to tight lipped kiss, just as he pulled away from Alec, he knocked her upside the head with a book that he picked up from the table as he walked back into the house. "I told you would be seeing white, you are coming like it or not, oh and now we're even with hits the head," he muttered pulling Alec into his arms as she went limp.

Mokuba had pulled the 4 wheel drive jeep with no roof on it but to tumble bars in the back incase it flipped at anytime, out in the driveway, and was waiting for Seto when he saw his brother hit Alec with a book he knew for sure that something about his brother was different. He saw that for once Seto's world revolved around someone else, that he wasn't Seto Kaiba anymore but just Seto the man that loved his brother and possibly, now a woman that was willing to die to save them both.

Seto put Alec in the backseat of the jeep then jumped into the passenger's seat, "Let's go, Mokuba," he said using his old Kaiba tone. Mokuba nodded and pulled out of the driveway, and headed towards the general store.

As Mokuba was driving, he looked at Seto, "Want to tell me why we're bringing Alec along? She told us to leave her, behind," he asked. Seto closed his eyes, "I don't want one of the two things I fear to come true Mokuba," he said. "Excuse me, but would you mind explaining to your little brother what the hell that means?" Mokuba asked.

"Mokuba something happened between me and Alec, last night, and if I lose her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, I am…never mind," Seto started to say. Mokuba caught it with those words, "You slept with her I know I kind of saw you two head into that room, don't as why I was there ok. Anyway you probably now feel like you owe her something when you don't," he said.

Seto glared at his brother, "No, it's not that it's something else, and later you're going to tell me why you were spying on me, and Alexandra," he snapped. "What then, Seto, you will only get that chance if we survived this little problem with Katharine, so tell me," said Mokuba. Seto took a breath, "She wanted me to start over, and I want her to be happy, so why not start over together, understand, Mokuba I think I am in love with her," said Seto.

"You mean you're in love with her, right?" Mokuba asked Seto. Seto didn't answer he intend closed his eyes, "I don't know for sure, yeah one night of passion but, because I don't know what love is anymore, Mokuba, I can't say if I do," he said. Mokuba nodded, "You do, or did, how else you would explain the way that you're acting right now. You hit her over the head with a freaking huge ass book and then brought her to the jeep after she told you to leave her behind," he said.

Seto sighed, "We need to work on that foul mouth of yours again don't we and I don't know if I am Mokuba, but I know this I owe, Alec a lot more then I thought I did when this whole thing started. Maybe it's because of our past with her but, I do not think feeding her to that bitch psychopath, Katharine, is a good way to pay her back for her maybe saving my life and possibly yours."

Alec had heard some of the conversation however, the part of Mokuba explaining Seto's action she didn't hear 'He_ didn't say it and however he did last night or was all a dream?' _Alec's mind wondered as she slowly began to wake up.

Flashback

Seto and Alec were in bed, they were kissing, "Alec, before we go any further I want to know some thing," said Seto. Alec looked at Seto, "What is it?" she asked. "Would you ever fall in love with me?" he asked. Alec sat up on the bed, for she was lying down, "What makes you think I am not, in love with you, right now," she said slowly looking into his eyes.

Seto nodded, "True, just to let you know, Alec, that I do, even if I don't really know what love is anymore I do care for you, actually what I mean is that, after tonight Seto Kaiba will be gone, and just me will be here in the morning," he said. Alec smiled, "Alexandra Pegasus, will be gone too, and am in love with you, OK, Seto just you, not the Kaiba you once were," she said.

Seto pulled Alec into a kiss, and then whispered three words into her ear however; Alec was overcome now by passionate haze that she didn't hear Seto clearly enough and the mental picture began to fade.

End flashback

Alec sat up wincing in pain in her head and now blood red with anger at Seto, "OUCH," she said rubbing the back of her head. Alec looked at Seto's head, "You idiot, what are you thinking, you want all three of us to die now?" she snapped. Seto turned, "its better if you and I go then just me, I rather not think about what Katharine could do to you, or would you like more scars, on your back," he said, looking at her with eyes full of conviction.

Mokuba slammed on the brakes, sending Alec into Seto, their lips connected for a split second, however when they pulled apart they saw what Mokuba was looking at, "We are in really big problem love birds," he said. Seto looked at Alec "Do you have your gun on you when I knocked you out?" he asked. Alec nodded, "Yeah, where is… never mind," she said pulling it out of the back of her pants. Seto nodded, "Good because I think I am going to need you to shot some tires when I tell Mokuba to punch it.

A road block of two cars were in the way, one was turned slightly to let other forms of traffic cross however currently a group of men stood in the middle with shot guns in their hands.

"Well, if it isn't Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba and Miss Pegasus," said a man in the road block. "We can't get out this way," said Mokuba looking at Seto and Alec who nodded. Alec took the gun and took off the safety by punching in a small combination, "When I tell you too Mokuba try to turn around, so I can shoot the cars," she said. Mokuba nodded, and looked at his brother as he slumped down in his seat. Alec was about to give Mokuba the signal to turn, when she heard a familiar voice, "Roy, Jack, and Andy get out of the way this minute, and let them through," said a southern accent.

Alec put her gun down relocking the safety, "Clare your timing is impeccable," she said turning behind her too see the African American woman come walking up. "Sorry Ally, I forgot to tell them to let you three through," said Claire walking up towards the jeep. Mokuba and Seto looked at Alec as she looked at the old woman who was walking up to the jeep, and Alec had put the gun into her back of her pants before the woman could see it.

"They will let you through, now, good luck Ally, and take care, I hope when this is all over, that you come back, here to visit," said Clare as the boys moved the two cars out of the way to let the jeep through. Alec smiled, "I will try, Clare, thank you for everything," she said.

Mokuba saw that the roadblock moved out of their way, "Okay, what just happened?" said Mokuba once they were clear, "Alec would tell us what just happened," he asked again in near panic voice. Alec sighed and leaned her head against her seat, "Yeah Ally," said Seto in a teasing voice.

Alec glared at Seto, and started to explain, "That was Clare, her sons have been keeping an eye out for Katharine for me, and if my step sister was ever on the mountain they would close off our escape route, to give us more time. Either way taking me with you just made you lose time when the road block and my self would have slowed her down enough to get both of you out of here," she said. '_I don't have a choice now, I have to stick to plan b, I just hope they forgive me for what is about to happen,'_ Alexandra thought.

Mokuba sighed, "Well what is up this road anyways?" he asked. Alexandra closed her eyes as she looked out over the lake as they climbed to the top of the mountain in the car. "The place where my parents and your dad died," Alexandra answered slowly. Seto looked at the mountain it looked familiar, "How far up is the site?" he asked. Alec took a deep breath, "About half a mile, up the road and about 2 miles from the dirt road, to where my parents used to live, both step and my biological," she said.

The three of them stopped about half a mile up, and a few miles past the dirt road, they knew they shouldn't linger there long however the turn was small and they wanted to do a quick payment of respect to their lost families.

Mokuba pulled to the right side of the road and put the car in park, he then heard Alexandra jump out of the back of the jeep. Seto got out of the car as well; Mokuba figured he should follow them.

The mountain was rocky and a few trees hanging above and green colored weeds stuck out between the rocks. The road was narrow and somewhat uncared for, with large cracks and dirt as the filling for the gaps in the road. A guardrail was on the other side of the road with a large lake in the foreground.

11 years ago, three souls were taken on that very road. Alec walked to the new guardrail, that was placed there sense the accident. She looked over and saw the lake and the rocks below, the adults' bodies on the jagged rocks below they people committed suicide. Seto put his hands on Alec's shoulders, "We can't stay too long," he whispered in her ear. Alec nodded her brown and blue colored head and closing her eyes knowing the decision she just made one that just turned everything she worked for upside down.

Mokuba walked up to them, and stood next to Alec, "So this is the place, it all started," he said, Seto and Alec looked at him and nodded.

"This will also be the place of where it will all end," said a female voice behind the small group. As the three turned a figure with three guns pointed at them with two, other figures beside her sickening form with her white hair, blue eyes, and evil laughter of her boasting Uncle. _'And so my betrayal begins' _thought Alexandra,_ 'Seto, Mokuba, Atemu, Joey, Mai, Kisara, Yugi, Rebecca, everyone forgive me for what I am about to let Katharine do, so that I can move on and have a life away from her without her dying_.'

* * *

Now if that isn't a cliffhanger then I failed as a writer. 

NOW TO REVIEWS I did it a little different this time by putting your reviews in order from when I got them to now, so some of my responses are out of date in the terms of the story, I thought it would put a spin on it thank you to reviewers you rule. NOW Don't forget to review again and to those who haven't shame on you lol no just kidding just leave a message at the end of the beep (BEEP) thank you.

**Darkstar:  
_Chapter 14:_** lol, thanks on the compliment yeah Alexandra and Seto are so cute there at the end aren't they. Yes, Atemu and Joey need to be hung by their toes or do they. Now that their betrayal is out of the bag as planned or is it, lol. Glad you like the mud fight  
**_Chapter 16:_** welcome to role-play land, I been role-playing for years it's so much fun, lol. Ok there are a few plans going on just to let you know, Plan 1 is called the Katharine plan, which is to get rid of Katharine aka Alexandra plan if I say anymore that would give away the next chapter and I am not spilling. Plan 2 is Alexandra plan how you will see that next chapter. Glad you liked the chapter.

**Maat's feather:  
_Chapter 14:_** Well you can see now what Atemu and Joey, have been up too, they have been working with Katharine.  
**_Chapter 16_**: Sorry about the confusion of grammar it seems that I get my it is mixed with my its as in owning something. I apologize for that and this chapter should be a little better now, because my edit did get her hands on it on time, back to me and I was able to look through it. The Your and You're (You are) pretty much got fixed but I know a few have slipped by.

**Alex2005:  
_Chapter 14:_** Glad you thought cowboy Kaiba gag was funny, my editor and I came up with that over the phone when we were trying to come up with ideas to make the story a little more fun. Good luck with the story you're working on with your sister.  
**_Chapter 15:_** Well we don't know if everything will turn out good or not, I am not going to be a spoiler for once lol nice try. However I am not going to say if the ending is going to be good or bad just that someone kicks that heavenly bucket in maybe the next few chapters, and right now that person is located on the road with a gun four guess who. So it could be one of four people oh look I just gave something away.


	18. End of the line what will you choose

**Well hello readers, I am back however this message will be short, I am going away for a whole week, and won't be back until August 15. Anyways I won't be updating next week so my evil cliffy oops will be there for 2 weeks. Sorry school also starts up on the 15th so I won't know when I will update again probably on the 20th I don't know might want to keep an eye on my profile for information on my next update.Until then ENJOY and oh I am evil right now.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

**End of the line what will you choose**

The three turned to see Katharine, with Atemu and Joey next to her with guns. "A little earlier then I expected to see you three, however what better way to end it in the place that you two should have died in 11 years ago," said Katharine with evil gilt in her dark eyes.

"Atemu, Joey, what the hell is going on here," shouted Mokuba who was acting as he was supposed to. Alec looked at Joey and Atemu; she knew they were just playing along however Seto didn't know they were. Katharine smirked, "They work for me, always have been, and always well be," she said. Alec crossed her arms, "Yeah, right," she said with a smug look on her face.

Katharine started laughing like a manic, they all looked at her as if she lost it, "OH, come on Alexandra, you really think that they would side with you, who is the one with the money?" she asked. Alexandra looked at Joey and Atemu, something wasn't right, as if their minds were somewhere else other then on the plan.

Earlier that day the original plan when out of control, Mokuba had gone out to warn Seto and Alec about Katharine, while Atemu, Joey, were out getting the final spot ready. Kisara, Yugi, Mai, and Rebecca were to sit and wait for the others to get back to the house where Mokuba and Rebecca were living, while the plan to get rid of Katharine was put into action, however, that's not what happened.

A squad of men covered in black, broke into the house Kisara fought a few with the power of her millennium sword however they were all captured, they were no match for knock gas and were all knocked out.

That is when Alec realized that the others were in danger seeing the look in Atemu's and Joey's eyes, "Katharine, what do you want," shouted Seto. Katharine smirked, "Money, power, and you three dead," she answered. Alexandra looked at her stepsister, "If you wanted us dead you would have done it already," she snapped coldly. Katharine nodded, "I would but then it wouldn't be as much fun, oh and Atemu, Joey you done your part your friends however are still in my custody so what ever plans you had with Alexandra just went up in smoke," she said with an evil laugh.

Mokuba looked at Atemu who was nodding, "She has Yugi, Mai, Kisara, and Rebecca, I am sorry but she got us," he admitted slowly he didn't want to admit defeat but he had no choice. "I am sorry Alexandra we tried but," said Joey, "she has Mai, Yugi and Kisara and Rebecca this morning, we don't have a choice but to join her," he said.

Alec nodded, "I understand," she said slowly, _'that was Katharine plan from the beginning from the moment I hit Kaiba in the back of the head, now for me to do what I was ordered to do I am sorry that I have to betray them all,_' thought Alexandra. Seto kept Alexandra close to him, and then he remembered Alec's gun that was in the back of her pants.

Mokuba was against the guardrail, "First thing, first," said Katharine, "Mokuba step away from your brother, and Alexandra you too, come on now," she ordered while still holding her own gun at Seto. Mokuba looked at Alec and Seto, he didn't want to step away however he did that is when he saw Seto's hand on Alec's back about where she was hiding her gun.

Seto had his hand on the gun, Alec knew he had his hand on it, however she had the key code to the safety the gun was useless, unless he typed the button number code on the grip. That is when Alexandra started drawing circles in the sand with her foot, next to Kaiba, who saw it out of the corner of his eye that she was giving him the code for the unlocking the safety.

"Now, to finish something that I should have done while back," said Katharine, pointing her gun at Alexandra, as she order Atemu to take hold of Mokuba. "I am going to mark you Alexandra, however not before I kill off, Seto Kaiba," Katharine smirked. Alexandra hadn't finished the last circle, for the safety code when she stopped her foot from drawing in the dirt Seto knew that if Alec had moved again that Katharine would figure it out the last button was his to figure out on his own.

"Joey walk over and get my step sister, oh and make sure you take her gun too," she said. Alec looked at Joey, how in the world did Katharine knew she had a weapon on her, then, it clicked when they were stopped at the road block Katharine must have been watching when she put the gun away after Clare walked up.

Seto removed his hand from Alec's back he knew that he couldn't hide the gun he had to figure out the last part of the code, now, on his own. Joey walked over to Alexandra, "Hand it over Alec," he said trying to sound unworried about everything.

Alexandra looked at Joey up close Alexandra, could see worry in Joey's eyes, something she herself knew was true Katharine had Mai that would explain the worry in his voice that he was failing to hide. Katharine had figured out her plan, to hide Kaiba, trick her into giving them a lot of money for their capture, what Alexandra didn't expect was her stepsister actually showing up to do the job herself then again this whole thing was Katharine's idea in the first place.

"Now Alexandra or I will kill all of your friends," snapped Katharine, pointing the gun at Mokuba and Atemu. Alexandra closed her eyes however, as she did reach to grab the gun, Seto push her and Joey to the side, and shot the gun in Katharine's hand. "It ends here bitch," Seto snapped shooting the gun out of Katharine's hand it fell to the ground near Atemu and Mokuba, they both went for it, Mokuba was pointing the gun at Atemu, "Mokuba trust me," he said quickly.

Alexandra was in Joey's arms for he tried to break her fall, Seto quickly yanked Alexandra out of the Joey's grasp, or to Seto the doggie hug, while keeping the gun pointed at Katharine.

"Damn it, I should have seen that coming, when I saw my stepsister's foot move," snapped the black-eyed and blue haired woman with an evil grin on her face. Seto looked at Alexandra, "you ok?" he asked. Alexandra shook her head however it wasn't the answer Seto had expected when saw Alec fall to the ground, while grasping her arm. Katharine laughed suddenly, "Oops did I forget to mention my snipers on this mountain side, why do you think Atemu didn't try anything since he didn't have a gun in hand," she said.

Seto looked at Alec as she lay on the ground he could see blood on her hand and her arm; she had been shot however, Seto didn't hear the sound of a gun, and Alec was bleeding like crazy. "What are you going to chose, Seto Kaiba? What will you choose indeed?" asked Katharine. Seto pointed the gun back at Katharine, "Shut up and don't you dare call me by that name, I am not that dead beat anymore," he snapped.

"What would you like it better if I called you by your true last name cousin?" Katharine asked. "What are you talking about, there is no way, Kaiba is related to a pain in the ass like you," said Joey trying to wrap Alexandra's arm however she kept pulling away from him as if hiding something.

"Oh so you all don't know, but Seto and Mokuba are relatives of mine, were practically family always has been, since they are my cousins thanks to my Uncle, and his two nit wit brothers," she said.

"What are you talking about," snapped Alexandra as if she was fine. "Oh you didn't know dear slave step sister, but Kaiba is actually your step cousin, surprise," said Katharine with a cheesy smile. Alexandra looked at Seto and stepped away from him, however it wasn't towards Joey but to Katharine.

Atemu and Mokuba who had been standing on the side looked at Alexandra funny, as she hid behind her stepsister. Seto and Joey were also bewildered at Alexandra, who was now strangely smirking at them.

"Aren't I a good step sister," she said pulling out the gun from behind Katharine's pocket showing that the blood on her arm was fake she had punchier a blood pouch that was hidden in her pocket.

"Alec, what is the meaning of this!" Seto shouted at her. Alexandra's blue and brown bangs were covering her eyes in shadow, "You haven't figured it out, and this was all a trick, to get you to the place were your father, Yoshi Pegasus, died. Your mom was Celica's sister who met Maxamillon Pegasus through your mom who married his second brother, that makes you cousins to Katharine," she said.

"What the hell," said Joey, "You're kidding me, you were lying, the whole time," he said. Alexandra smirked, "What you thought that I would really, leave my sister after all this time and just ask you all to let me kill her. Joey, come on, ha, ha, you should know the bond siblings share, you can't turn your back on them," she said giving Kaiba an evil look, however Alexandra's eyes were betraying her under her brown bangs that casing a small shadow over them.

Katharine smiled, "You saw the scars on Alexandra's back, those Ks and Ps, there marks of a sister hood, a bond that only can be broken with blood, being spilt from the other," she said. Alexandra whose eyes were still in shadow however, if you looked under them, you could see tears forming, she didn't want to do this that's why she wanted to be left at the house, but knew it was the only way to her true freedom from Katharine.

"Now what will you choose Seto Kaiba or should I say, Seto Pegasus," said Katharine. Mokuba looked at Atemu who nodded as they went towards Katharine however, Alexandra pointed her gun at Mokuba and a little red laser pointed at his head for all to see, "I don't think so Mokie," she snapped, "Take one more step and I blow out your brains," she said.

(_Runs from angry fans ahhhh ok I know that's not true just want to point that out but hello fan fiction about the Seto being related to Pegasus, here is how is works for those of you who are lost, I gave Pegasus two brothers, one married Pegasus's dead wife's sister that's the mother of Seto and Mokuba I made up, don't hate me for doing that please, the other brother took care of Katharine and Alexandra_)

Seto still had his gun pointed, however, he then turned it on Alexandra now, "Don't make me do it, Alexandra," he said. Alexandra looked between her eyes, "Go ahead either way you will die," she said. Seto took a few deep breaths however he couldn't do it, he just didn't have the inner strength to kill Alexandra, he didn't know why he just didn't pull the trigger it wasn't that Alexandra had her gun on Mokuba's forehead, but the fact that something wasn't right.

"I wouldn't shot her, if I where you, Seto," said Katharine pulling out another gun that was hidden in her back pocket, "Or you will die as well," she said. Joey and Atemu were the only ones without guns, as the others were pointing at one another. Mokuba was pointing the one he got after fighting with Atemu, at Katharine, Alexandra was pointing at Mokuba, Katharine was pointed at Seto and Seto was pointed at Alexandra. The square of siblings waiting for one to make a move first to fire, however not a shot came as of yet.


	19. Why all this

**Author Note: (sorry it's so long but I have to let you all know what I just heard)  
**

**Due to a resent email that I have recieved and a rumor that I have just gotten wind of, I will no longer be putting up indiviual review thank yous at the end of my chapters, I am sorry. I am investigating the rumor and seeing if the rule change that lets me respond to those that critique this and my other stories is true or not. The rumor was, that authors at are no longer allowed to write up reponses to their reviewers. I don't like the rule and so I am looking into it before I sign the patition that is going around a few email boxes. I have looked over the rules and the guidelines and the announcements for this change and found absolutely NOTHING that agrees with the rumor, so I am going to contact the webmaster to find out if it is true or not before I respond to my reviewers again, so I ask you leave a working email so that I can contact you with my thanks until futher notice. Also under the guidelines they say that you can have author notes in the chapter so I think answering the people that your writting too counts by the way. **

**To my readers, if you just read the note above, then I will just say this THANK YOU for reading and I hope to get back to each of you if you leave your email don't worry I won't keep it after I send you the thank you and if you ask for it I will take your review and repost it with out the email once I have sent you your thank you. Its a lot of extra work but I ask for your opinion on this so let me know anyways back to the reason I am here.**

**I have returned from vacation and school started this afternoon, so I am back to being a full time girl in the college world. My schedule has been worked to allow me two days where I can work on my fics and write but I will also have to be looking for a job too, so not the whole time on my story but some of it will be put to use. Anyways enjoy chapter 19 I hope you like it, I ask you forgive my grammar errors for my editor DH is currently having internet problmes and when I get the new version of this chapter I will add my final changes and put the newly edited version up some day but I doubt it for now. ENJOY **

** no word on when I will update again probably when I get time later this week.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

**Why all this**

Katharine had her gun pointed at Seto, Alexandra had a gun pointed at Mokuba, and Seto was pointing at Alexandra. However, Seto couldn't pull the trigger, it hurt to even, think about do it to Alexandra, the pain he was now feeling was quickly being buried under by what was trained into him. The Seto Kaiba he hated being was returning he could see the bulldozer digging up the grave that was freshly dug to burry his old form of life, that was now resurrected by tertiary.

"Alexandra, don't follow Katharine," said Atemu, "Remember all the pain she put you though as a child, I thought you wanted to get away from that, to be free," he said. Alexandra smirked slowly, lifting her head, her blue eyes were blood shot red with a deadly fire, "Do you think I don't remember, however I will stand by my sister like a good sibling, and to give my life for her, or even take a few for her," she said. Seto looked at Alexandra, he thought about her, the night they had just shared, and the new life she was always talking about, and wanting why, do all this just to kill him and not get the life she wanted why drag him in to it at all, that was the part that confused Seto.

"Alexandra, why do any of this," said a female voice, a little way up the road. Alexandra looked up the road Kisara stood with everyone around her, Mai, and Yugi were with her unharmed, that made Joey happy that Mai was ok. Atemu was happy to see that Yugi was all right he was worried that Katharine may have hurt him because he refused at one time to betray Alexandra only to find she had betrayed all of them.

"Why stay with someone that caused you pain, you wanted to be past that, remember, don't make my mistake Alexandra, don't do what it takes to get what you want, so why listen to that bitch," said Seto looking at Alexandra. Alexandra turned her head, "Why did you become an asshole, Kaiba, I am not the girl you knew 24 hours ago," she said turning her head towards him, "I am staying with my sister, like I have been since the beginning. You were just a side dish, a toy, I wanted to play with, there you happy now," she barked.

Seto gripped his gun tighter trying to hide the emotions that were running through his head, "You don't mean that do ya?" said Joey.

Alexandra laughed, "Think about it, why would my sister let me off so easily when I knocked you out so many months ago at Kaiba Corp, she and I made a deal, that morning, as fate would have it," she sneered.

"What you were in league with her since that day?" said Seto in shock at this information. Alexandra nodded, "How do you think I knew, where to find you in the woods, it wasn't the fact you called out in pain, it was because I was right there when your beaten carcass was put there, I just had to go to Mokuba pored out a few tears, and bam we went looking for you," admitted Alexandra.

"Oh and I am so proud of my little step sister for coming up with all the ideas, to get you here, to this spot, she did some research only to find that your nightmare started right here, and so was hers so why now make a great ending here," said Katharine with a smirk on her face. Alexandra turned her eyes back under her brown and blue bangs; she was ashamed of what she had done and admitted to doing, the truth was he loved, but now how was she going to get out of killing him. Alexandra really wished that Katharine was dead, so she could have her happy life away from the torture but then again, if it weren't for Seto's father driving up that road on that deadly night, she would have never been in the spot to begin with. '_Kaiba, I have to kill Kaiba,_' thought Alexandra, even though she didn't want this to happen now, and the only way she saw out to get her freedom from Katharine she had too kill him.

Flashback

Seto was knocked out and Katharine by her new desk, "Bravo little step sister, I am surprised you had it in you, to hit him," she said clapping her hands. Alexandra stood there with a broken pot in her hand with a look of anger in her eyes, "I didn't do it for you, witch," she said throwing the pieces on the ground.

"You know what I want," Alexandra said glaring at Katharine picking up Seto's gun that was near his body. "You want your freedom, to run away from me. Fine, but you have to do me a favor and kill Seto Kaiba," said Katharine, "however not here it's too messy, I want you to take him to the place his father died, the place where my father, found you and took you in, step sister," she said.

Alexandra nodded, "If I do this, get him there, and stand with you one last time will you give me my life back, the one you stole the minute your parents died, a few weeks after I lost my real parents?" she snapped. Katharine smirked and walked over to her younger stepsister placing a hand on her shoulders, "I will give you everything you want, freedom, a life, and my personal favorite, peace," she whispered into Alexandra's ear. "Deal," said Alexandra coldly with determination in her eyes as if fearing her stepsister's last words.

End Flashback

"You see Seto, I followed Katharine's instructions to the tee, I didn't come up with the whole plan just getting you here, and she did the rest of the work of having Atemu, Joey, Kisara, Mai, Rebecca, Mokuba and everyone else see your down fall. What better way to end it where it began like my sister said," Alexandra said cocking her gun and pointing it at Seto and Katharine moving to point at Mokuba.

"I am going to do what I am told…" Alexandra started to say when Alexandra got flashbacks.

Flashbacks (These flashes are just random; some are not even mentioned in this story, but are to fill in some gaps maybe someday I will make a prequel to this but I doubt I will)

Alexandra with her parents happy on the second level of the house, "Alexandra, I want you to try these cookies," said her mother. "Thanks mom," she said eating the cookie. Alexandra's father came into the room and grabbed Alexandra's mother from behind, "ahh, Ryan Muto, stop it Ally is present, with a cookie, you want the girl to bit her tongue, seeing you and me," said Alexandra's mother laughing.

The accident, "Mom, Dad where are you?" Alexandra cried out in the darkness and rain. "Don't worry my brother and I will look after you now," said Seto reaching out to help Alexandra out of the oil and mud. Alexandra and Seto were kissing as the sun came up on the hilltop the night of the accident it was a magical moment one, that Mokuba saw when he woke up with the sun in his eyes.

Alexandra's first day at the Pegasus home, "Welcome to you new home, Alexandra dear," said John Pegasus opening the door to the large white mansion. Alexandra walked into the white polished mansion it was bigger then her house the entrance hall was bigger then her old home. "Thank you for taking me in Mr. Pegasus, I know it was my parents' last request, in their will to have you take care of me, I don't want to be a bother," said Alexandra in a scared voice.

"Call me John or Dad if you want, Alexandra your part of the family now," said the happy white haired man. "IS that my new niece, Johnny boy?" asked Maxamillon Pegasus. "Yes it is, Brother Max, and our other sister's sons have vanished so I couldn't locate them, however I have Ryan Muto's daughter now as my own," said John. "Alexandra, meet your Uncle Max, he owns his own gaming company," he said. Alexandra blushed, "Hello, Max, wait Max, as in Maxamillon Pegasus, head of Industrial Illusions?" she asked.

"Yes, and nice to meet you, too" said Maxamillon Pegasus, "OH Celia would love to meet you," said the young gentle man. John laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Hey, speaking of your wife where, is she, and mine, along with my daughter, Katharine," asked John. "Oh there in the pool," said Max, "Come Alexandra I will show you around."

John blushed, "Ah, Max, not great idea, I want her to meet Amanda and Katharine, first" he said pulling Alexandra from her new and over happy Uncle. Max pouted, "Fine, Johnny boy," he said. John glared at his older brother, "I really hate it when you call me that Max," he said. "Well what I am to do with my little brother and VP, when I want to get to know my new niece," Max said with a smile. Alexandra smiled, "Its ok John," she said, "I am not scared of him, I don't scare easily never had been," 'nor will I ever will be,' she thought and spoke.

Two black and blue eyes glared down from the stairwell, _'Not scare, huh, I will make you scared and wish you were never born_, _little slave of a step brat_,' thought Katharine, who was watching from the stairs above the main hall.

Alexandra was on the balcony a few weeks after the accident before, "What do you mean they are dead, that's not possible. Who would have killed them!" yelled Katharine from the entrance hall to the mansion as an officer informed her that John and Amanda Pegasus were killed on there way to their car from the opera apparently blew up from linking oil and fire.

Alexandra shuddered, "I am going to get it tonight," she said on her balcony.

Years later

At a party, Katharine came in to the room dressed in her best black dress, while Alexandra was dressed in a slim evening blue gown, "Happy birthday Katharine," said Alexandra with small smile. Katharine walked up to her little step sister, "Thanks," she said and leaned close to the 14 year old Alexandra's ear, "Slave," she said. Alexandra winched as shivers went down her spin, "I am sorry," she said and walked away, towards the back of the room.

Gosaburo Kaiba was standing with his two-step sons, Mokuba and Seto Kaiba; Katharine went to greet them with a fake smile. "Well hello, Mr. Kaiba," said Katharine, and holding out her hand. "Ms. Pegasus," he huffed to her not happy to see her. Katharine smirked, "Don't start that with me, Gosaburo," she snapped at him. Seto and Mokuba were then brushed off as Gosaburo Kaiba took the 17-year-old Katharine's arm and they walked away talking business.

Seto turned to see Alexandra standing next to him, they knew each other only a little bit back then, "Wow, she does get around, doesn't she, Alexandra," he said looking at her. Alexandra had her head down, "I don't want to talk about it, young Kaiba," she said turning away and heading out of the room.

More time later

A few days after Kaiba lost to Yugi, "What your actually related to Yugi Muto!" snapped Seto Kaiba in his office as Alexandra stood there at his desk. Alexandra nodded, "He's my cousin, I thought you would understand," she said. "That's bull Alexandra and you know it, consider your self out of my life as of this moment, now GET OUT!" shouted Seto Kaiba.

Alexandra left, her heart ached, "I will never like you again, Kaiba, and to think you and I even got close to kissing one time," she said headed out the door.

A few days before the Party scene

"ALEXANDRA where are you, it's time for your branding sister," said Katharine walking through the mansion. Alexandra was in the dinning room doing some work, for school when her sister came in, "What is it, this time, what did I do now that makes you want to reopen my wounds?" she asked when she saw Katharine with her heated tip knife.

"You have been in my stuff, you took this out of my room," snapped the older stepsister holding a book in her hand. Alexandra shook her head, "I didn't Dad gave that to me before he and Mom died, they were reading it to me," she said looking at the book in her stepsister's hand.

Katharine smacked Alexandra, "There not your parents, they never were, my parents died because of you. You should have never told them that a night out would be good for them. Now, you're going to wish that you were never born, like I though of you the first day you were here as you sweet-talked my uncle about not being scared. I will make you fear me," said the black and red eyes woman as she pushed Alexandra down and began edging her initials in her lower back for the tenth time that month.

End flashback

"Why even put up with her Alexandra, you told me she gave you those scars…" Seto started to say. "Shut up, I don't care about scars, I want my life back, and getting rid of you is the only way to do it, then so be it," Alexandra said taking the gun and cocking it at Kaiba again. Katharine smirked, "Good that's what you should do Alexandra," she said as her evil grin grew.

The wind blew on the side of the mountain Alexandra's dyed brown and some blue hairs blew out of her face, her blue eyes that used to shine as stars were clouded with storm clouds, as she looked at Kaiba eyes that were bright lights off shore in a house, one last time.

"Alexandra, don't do this, Seto saved your life and this is how you repay him," yelled Mokuba from where he stood. Katharine looked at the younger Kaiba brother, "First him then you," Katharine snapped at him, then turning to Alexandra, "Kill Seto, now."

Alexandra closed her eyes, as she put both hands on the revolver, and one finger on the trigger, "Good bye Seto," she whispered letting a few tears fall.

Before Seto could do anything he had to tell her, "Alexandra, do what you have to do, know this, I love you, even if you don't anymore," he said just as Alexandra pulled the trigger_. 'Oh Ra what have I just done,_' thought Alexandra as she felt half of her energy drain out of her quickly as if losing part of her self.


	20. Say Goodbye

**After some thought I decided to put up another chapter, why? becuase I am waiting for class to start and I don't have much to do for an hour so enjoy chapter 20 I will have chapter 21 out sometime next week until then thank you reviewers.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

**Say Goodbye**

"Do what you have to do Alexandra, but know this I love you," said Seto as he watched Alexandra pull the trigger to her revolver, he closed his eyes knowing that death was coming, what he didn't know was something grabbing his legs and pulling just as the bullet hit something else but it wasn't his heart.

Alexandra was shedding tears, when she pulled the trigger and shot at Seto Kaiba. Seto fell back over the guardrail as if he had been pushed by the force of the bullet. _'Oh Ra what have I just done,_' thought Alexandra, '_I am dead like him now.'_

"KAIBA!" yelled Atemu, Joey, Yugi, Mai, and Kisara as they saw Seto fall back and Alexandra shoot him. "Seto, NO!" yelled Mokuba he then pointed his gun at Katharine ready to shot but didn't pull the trigger he wanted answers first, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE HER DO THAT!" he snapped at Katharine.

Alexandra was pale as a ghost as if she had lost the will to go on, now, she knew she didn't miss her target she aimed for Kaiba's chest and that's where she saw it hit, Alexandra quickly felling to her knees as if the even put her in to a state of shock.

"Katharine tell me why did you have me do that," asked Alexandra slowly. Katharine smirked, "Why else do you think I wanted Seto and his brother dead," she asked, "I want their company their money and their lives, so no one can beat me," she said.

Alexandra took her gun and pointed at Katharine standing up now, "You bitch. Why, why the hell, did you make me do this, to Seto? Give me straight answer, for once," she demanded. Kisara and Atemu were at the guardrail, which Kaiba had fallen over after he was shot however, they didn't see his body anywhere but why let Katharine know that information, they knew that their back up plan had work Rebecca had done her job.

Katharine laughed, "OH come on, Alexandra that's as straight answer as it gets, I wanted Gosaburo Kaiba's company, when it should have been mine from the start, after all he was the one that had an affair with my mother," snapped the black eyed woman.

"Then I found out, that he left it, to his only hares the Kaiba brothers, and I am taking them out, only a true Kaiba can run that company and I am it. The only blood relation to Gosaburo Kaiba that's still alive and I am not talking about Noah, who got hit by my mother's car that I just happen to be driving it," she said.

Alexandra shook her head, "All this, for a company why the hell get me involved, sure I made a deal with you to get my life back, to stop being your little torture slave. Why the hell get me in this, why have me kill someone just for you," snapped the brown/blue hair woman, in tears falling to her knees again after she tried to stand.

"Because your parents were idiots and got in my way, the first time I tried to kill Mokuba and Seto," answered Katharine. "What, do you mean got in the way, they had nothing to do you," asked Alexandra, surprised by the answer.

"Actually they did, they were going to warn their friend, Kioko Pegasus, about my booby trap, on this very spot however they were too late to stop me. However, I had already poured the oil on the road, to have the two of them crash into each other, unfortunately you and the two boys survived, by just some miracle or something," Katharine admitted.

"You see, Alexandra, your father was related to the Muto family, the problem was he was friends with my parents plus, Seto and Mokuba's parents as well, if anything happened to him, you were to be with their parents, visa versa. Except the problem was the two boys didn't know about it and were sent to the orphanage after Mokuba was released from the hospital. You were to be sent to my family in your parents' will if something happened to Kioko Pegasus, so when you captured the heart of my uncle, and my father that day you arrived. I took it upon my self to make your life, a very dark and living hell, in order get you to finish what I started 11 years ago. The problem was that you gave in to me too easily, and so I pushed a knife into your back to make a lasting impression, and I think succeed, in that department because you just killed Seto Kaiba, for me, and the police will put you to your own death," explained Katharine.

Alexandra dropped her gun after standing up again, and staggered back, "you turned me into your, your, personal assassin? You had me kill the one person I shared a bond with at all, the one I was living to find?" she said falling to the ground again now feeling like shit. Katharine nodded, "You see it's your gun that fired the bullet and it will be your gun that will kill Mokuba," she said picking it up. Mokuba was about to shot Katharine however he discovered his gun had no bullets, in it.

"Surprised young Mokuba, I knew that Seto would grab Alexandra's gun, I knew every move before you even got up this morning to warn your dear brother and my abomination of a step sister of mine, so my first gun was empty," said Katharine.

"Now to finished, what my slave assassin did to your brother," said Katharine with her gloved hand, pointing the gun at Mokuba head. Alexandra was on the ground, the others were trying to find Kaiba over by the guardrail they didn't know what was going on behind them.

Mokuba closed his eyes, "At least, you get what you wanted," he said, and then looking at Alexandra, "You, kept that promised to save Seto, Ally," he said. Alexandra closed her eyes, and looked away, as she sat there on the ground.

Flashback

Alec pulled the blanket closer to her body the night before, "I just have a feeling that Katharine, is near by, and I will…be," she started to say. Seto touched Alec's shoulder, and then put his arms around her pulling her into his chest, "Hey, she's going to pay, in time, Alec, don't let her bother you, nothing can touch us now," he said. Alec looked up at Seto, "You sure? I mean, are you sure you can stop her from…" she asked worried.

Seto leaned down and captured Alec's lips, "I am sure," he said pulling away, "The Alexandra Pegasus, that Katharine is after is dead, along with the Seto Kaiba she was after, you and I saved each other," he said looking at her eyes.

End Flashback

Alexandra shook her head, the word "**dead**," rang in her ears, "**_Alexandra Pegasus, is dead,"_** said a voice. Alexandra looked at Katharine, as she was about to shoot Mokuba. Alexandra gritted her teeth, with her all, the strength she could muster, "NO," she shouted, and kicked Katharine in the leg, making her stepsister lose her balance. Katharine fell and missed fired the gun causing an echo on the mountainside.

Katharine turned the pointed the gun at Alexandra as she stood next to Mokuba now, "What the hell do you think your doing," Katharine snapped. The others turned and looked at Alexandra and Katharine, "I am not going to let you do this, Katharine I don't care, if you made me your little assassin. I don't care if you can control me, or not, but nobody, and I mean nobody kills my family and gets away with it, not even you. I have no other reason to live now, you took it from me, what do I have to lose now, you stole my life, my freedom and my love for some one that used to be a jerk to everyone," Alexandra snapped.

Katharine pointed the gun at Alexandra, "I can kill you, then," said Katharine. "I don't care, I have no reason to live now," Alexandra smirked while she spoke, "go ahead then who will be around to kill Mokuba then, because I used to work in a hospital remember, I know how they do CSI work. They figure it all out, they will know how, I died and what time, so go ahead and shot me. I am not afraid of you anymore, because I know what will happen to you in the end, you will have your arm injected with poison and die. The Alexandra Pegasus that you knew and tortured died last night, along with what was left of the Seto Kaiba that Gosaburo created and were hunting, we aren't yours to control anymore," she said in anger filled, determined and straight up voice.

Everyone looked at Alexandra as if she was crazy, they had not a clue what she meant, however Kisara and Mokuba knew exactly what Alexandra meant by her words. Katharine stood up wiping the blood from her lip still pointing the gun at Alexandra and Mokuba, "Well, for your information, I will kill you and Mokuba at the same time, since you're too weak to stand, look at you, you can barely hold yourself up and you are leaning on a jeep while still trying to protect Mokuba. Poor girl you learned nothing, oh well," she said looking at Alexandra who was panting and leaning against the jeep.

Katharine was right, Alexandra was exhausted, and for reasons unknown to her self, Alexandra didn't know why either, then she thought about it in those few moments, Seto, she shot him; there souls had merged the night before, when one soul dies the other dies too.

Mokuba looked at Alexandra puzzled, "Why save my life?" he asked. Alexandra looked at him, "I am sorry, I have to make things right, I don't have any reason not to protect you other then to keep Katharine from what she wants," she said as she looked at Katharine, "Go ahead and, do it, already," she said, "Kill me I am already dying if you haven't noticed. You made me kill the one person I ever gave a damn about or even loved, and I shared my soul with, now that he is gone, I am already dead inside."

Katharine smirked, "Have it your way, and if anyone interferes, I will kill them as well," said she to the others. Mokuba clenched his fists he looked at Alexandra and held her up, Katharine made her gun follow Mokuba's movement to Alexandra, "If we die right now, we'll be with my brother, at least," he said to her taking her hand. Katharine cocked the gun and pointed at their heads, when suddenly a shot rang out on the hillside, except it wasn't Katharine's gun.

* * *

**Evil cliffy I am sorry but that's all for this week, I was doing this before class hope you liked it.**


	21. How can you be alive?

**Can you believe it were almost to the end of the story, anyways, here is chapter 21 a few days earily because I have a wisdom tooth that won't stop hurtting because it is hitting my jaw bone and well I am trying everything I can think of if there is any remities that you know for making the pain go away with out medicine that woudl be great. Here is the chapter review when your done thanks to my reviwers Next Friday night will be the last chapter but then again I might make it long enough for two chapters. **

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

**How can you be alive?**

Katharine's hand had a bullet hole in it to go with the one the grazed her hand before, "Ah shit," she yelled losing the gun as Atemu, Joey, and Yugi jumped for it, however Atemu caught it and pointed it at Katharine making sure not to turn it towards anyone else.

"Step the hell away from my brother, and girlfriend, you bitch," snapped a cold angry voice as two figures stepped out of the shadows with another figure that was shorter with pigtails in her hair. Alexandra and Mokuba, who had been hugging each other and waiting to be shot, heard a familiar scolding voice and looked up to see a tall figure.

"Seto?" said Alexandra and Mokuba looking towards Seto standing there with a bandaged arm and leaning on Rebecca's shoulder with Seto hand, and Rebecca holding a gun in her hand pointed at Katharine. "Keep, your distance from my fiancé, no body is touching or hurting him. Do you got that, or do you have that you wacky loony nut case, who needs to have her brain taken to the cleaners, don't make me put another bullet hole in your body, unlike Kaiba here I won't hesitate to shot again," said Rebecca.

"Rebecca you're late," said Joey, with a smirk on his face. Alexandra and Mokuba let go of each other, and looked at Seto as he hobbled over to them. Alexandra couldn't think her mind was clouded she looked at Seto as if she had seen a ghost, then the memory returned of when she shot him.

Flashback (think of it in slow motion if that helps any)

Alexandra fired the gun however her eyes were blurry making her aim off. The bullet had hit Seto but in the upper arm just under the shoulder, she missed. However no one saw Seto's knees bend and jump backwards with the bullet and was pulled on to a small rock just out of site with Rebecca using the millennium sword with the speed of light that it contained to grab Kaiba just as he stumbled over the railing. She took care of Seto's injured arm and then they climbed up the rock side a little ways up the road hearing everything that was going on.

End flash back

Mokuba hugged his brother, "Are you alright?" he asked. Katharine rolled her eyes, "Please, tell me your not about to cry are you?" she said looking at Alexandra. Seto looked at Katharine, "It's over for you, Bitch," he said pointing the gun at her that he had when he fell over the cliff that he still had. Alexandra backed away slowly from Seto and Mokuba she wasn't going to protect Katharine, not this time and never again. However, she wasn't sure of herself either. Katharine laughed, "You forget, I still and always have one more card up my sleeve, after all I am the last of Gosaburo Kaiba's bloodline," she said with a deadly smirk.

Alexandra looked at the side of the road, "Get away from the jeep, now," she yelled, as she spotted the bomb. Everyone looked at Katharine just as she pushed a button on a controller that was up her sleeve.

Atemu, Yugi, Mai, Joey, Yugi, Rebecca, and Kisara, all got out of the way of the blast quickly, since they were on the other side of the road. However, Seto, Mokuba, Alexandra and Katharine were next to the car and were still in range when it went off.

Alexandra pushed Seto and Mokuba out of the way however, Katharine stood in her spot laughing like a mantic. (Can we all say crazy loony until the end there) Mokuba was pushed over to Rebecca however, Seto tripped with the push Alexandra had given him, and she fell on top of him as the car next to them exploded.

"Kaiba, Alexandra," yelled everyone as a blinding light covered the side of the mountain.

Clare and a group of police came up the mountain moments later, after just hearing the gun shot in the air plus the explosion and to the rescues team's surprise, the gang was all right. Yugi, Atemu, Kisara, Mokuba, Rebecca, Joey and Mai were all right, however rocks had fallen onto where Alexandra and Kaiba had landed, and Katharine was thought to be too close to the blast to survive.

The team treated everyone's small scrapes and bruise caused by the flying shrapnel, Seto and Alexandra weren't seen though no one could tell if they had made it or not. "Oh no," said Mai, recalling that Kaiba and Alexandra may not had escaped the blast in time.

Yugi and Atemu looked at each other with small smirks plastered on to their faces the whole plan work out perfectly they knew that Alexandra's entire plan that she shared with Atemu and Yugi worked like a charm and Alexandra got what she wanted. "Don't worry they are fine, they have to be," whispered Yugi to Mai. "What are you talking about?" she asked Yugi puzzled. Joey tapped Mai on the shoulder look over there," he whispered pointing to zip line that wasn't visible until now going from where Seto and Alexandra were standing to a boat that was just at the bottom of the rocks.

A boat was on the lake, with two small figures on it, Rebecca pulled out her radio, "Hey you two ok? And how was the ride down is it safe enough for me and Mokuba to do next?" she asked. Kisara looked at Mai, "See they're down there," she said. The police and Clare came to the edge of the guardrail and saw the boat.

"Yeah were fine, Rebecca, however my arm isn't so great, AHH, Alexandra that hurts, and look it's fucking bleeding again, oh and the ride sucked," came a male voice over the speaker. Mokuba took the radio the minute he heard the response, "Seto, DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" he snapped.

"Seto is a little busy at the moment Mokuba, you can yell at him later," said a female voice laughing. "I don't see what so funny about OUCH! ALEXANDRA! That stings OUCH, FUCK, ok stop poking my arm gosh your annoying, right now why didn't you tell me that you were planning this from the beginning," yelled Seto over the radio. (Sorry I know language may make the rating go up if it does sorry but I doubt it)

Clare took the radio, "Ally, are you alright? Child you just scared the day lights out of me," she said with her accent. Kisara smiled, "Their fine, trust me," she said. "How would you know, they were just in an explosion? Which I don't really care and all, I am kidding ok don't look at me like that Mai," asked Joey then catching Mai ready to hit him upside the head. Kisara nodded, "They were however, something transported them to the boat other then that zips line, oh and Rebecca try to get my sword back from Alexandra when they get back to the house," she said walking away and over to Atemu.

Atemu, was leaning against a rock getting some cuts taken care of, that he got from some shrapnel protecting Kisara and Yugi, "So how are they?" he asked in a deep voice. Kisara smiled and sat next to the former Pharaoh, "like they should be, on the boat about to make their get away," she said with a small smile.

"Umm, Seto what do you want the press release to say?" asked Mokuba into the radio after fighting for it from Clare.

Alexandra and Seto looked at each other, Seto had some small cuts on his face, and Alexandra had a few cuts on her arms, nothing major, and they both smiled at each other, "Just tell them the truth, Mokuba," Seto said into the radio as he looked at Alexandra.

"What would that be?" the younger brother asked. "Well, we can't tell them everything they would have a field day with that information about us, just tell them I will be taking back my company eventually until then… HEY GIVE THAT BACK," yelled Seto.

"You are such a baby Kaiba, gosh," said Alexandra. Seto's arm had been re bandaged, and Alexandra took the radio from Seto and sat on his lap, "How about this, just tell them that Alexandra Pegasus, and Seto Kaiba died, along with a snobby bitch by the name of Katharine Pegasus who was really the secret daughter of Gosaburo Kaiba. It's your choice Mokuba, Seto just made his," she said with a smile.

Seto took his hand and took the radio from Alexandra, "What?" she said, "oh and make sure our real last names don't get out, to them. I don't want to be known as Pegasus's nephew even though I am, and also don't put that I am in love it would ruin my loner reputation," he scolded into the radio. "I am not your freaking step cousin!" yelled Alexandra from the boat, which everyone heard.

Mokuba smirked, "You think I want that on my tombstone big brother, no duh, I won't let that get out," he said, "I will come up with something, oh and Kisara would like her sword back now, Alexandra"

Alexandra walked over to where the swords lay on floor of the boat and picked it up, "You still don't believe in fate?" she asked Seto. Seto crossed his arms and walked over to Alexandra, "I don't need fate, besides I make my own destiny. Always has been always will be," he said lifting Alexandra's head towards his and gave a rarely seen smile. Alexandra thought, _'He is still the same old Seto Kaiba and he hasn't changed a bit,_' she sighed mentally.

(CLICK)

"Today the body of Katharine Pegasus was found on the side of a mountain located, however where exactly we can't say, for it was in pieces apparently from a car bomb," said a reporter on TV.

(CLICK)

"In other news today, the search for Seto Kaiba and Alexandra Pegasus, has ended the two were found by Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine-Wheeler, Mokuba Kaiba, and Rebecca Hopkins, they say that the two were in hiding from Katharine Pegasus who had put out a search only to attempt to kill them," said another reporter on TV.

(CLICK)

"In business news, Mokuba Kaiba has taken control of Kaiba Corp, and it appears that the Kaiba brothers are back in control of there company. A statement was released from the young 19 year old web master CEO of his own company Trouble Kid Web production about weather or not his brother would be coming back to work," said a business reporter.

(CLICK)

The statement read on the screen, "My brother is currently considering settling down for a while, and working on his personal life a little bit. Seto would like to be left alone for a while, and told me that his decision to either return as full time CEO or co owner is still up in the air. My brother has worked his ass off for the last 11 years and deserves a break, and he is currently out of reach at this time. So don't ask me where to find him, I just got this information through a letter," read the reporter to the TV audience.

(CLICK)

Alec who was sitting in front of her TV in her parents' old bedroom clicking away started laughing, "Mokuba, you are such a liar," she said laughing at the TV. Seto walked in to the room, "What statement did the trouble maker put you this time?" he asked with a towel around his bare shoulders and shorts. Alec looked up from the TV, "Nothing much that hasn't been repeated on every channel out of my 255, for the last two days," she said, "just the part that Mokuba lied about was not having a clue where you are."

Seto shook his head, "Of course he knows where I am, he knows that I am up here with you," he said. Alexandra sighed, as she lay on her stomach on the bed, looking at the TV, "Yeah, he knows, wonder how, he is taking life with Rebecca now that they eloped," she said. Seto leaned against the wall, "Do you ever want to get married," he said.

Alexandra sat up looking at Seto bugged eyed, "Lets see marry a jackass, or make dinner, hmm, what do you think," she said. Seto chuckled, "Marry the jackass?" he said. Alexandra smirked, "Sorry already taken," she said as she went back to watching TV.

"NO your not," Seto said glaring at Alexandra.

(CLICK)

"Word has reached the news ears that Alexandra Pegasus may be having a love affair with…" the TV reporter was cut by the sudden turning off, of the TV.

(A sudden CLICK and TV TURNED OFF)

"HEY I was watching that," snapped Alexandra, at Seto holding the remote. "And I want to go to bed," he said crawling into the blankets. Alexandra crossed her arms as she sat up, "And I want to watch TV give me that remote, besides this is my room remember," she snapped. Seto waved the remote at her, "And I have to share it with you, if you want it, then come and get it, Alec," he said waving it at her.

Alexandra growled, "SETO GIVE ME THE REMOTE," she yelled jumping at him nearly falling off the bed.

"My gosh you two are louder then Mokuba and Rebecca on a night when they were sleeping outside," said Kisara walking into the room, "Was I interrupting?" she asked seeing Alexandra and Seto on top of each other as if they were about to kiss.

"NO, Kisara, he just turned off, MY TV, stole MY remote, and trying to take MY SIDE OF THE BED," snapped Alexandra, reaching and Seto holding the remote, just out of reach of Alexandra with a small smirk on his face. "Oh boy, Kaiba give Alexandra the remote," said Kisara. "No, way and I am not…hey Alexandra, that's low even for you," said Seto, as Alexandra decided to play dirty by punching Seto in his hurt arm.

"I know, now give it too me…GOT IT," jumped Alexandra snatching the remote however Kisara was smirking as she was back over by the door already, and Alexandra was growling suddenly seeing that her remote had once again found its way into someone else's hands. "GIVE IT BACK KISARA," snapped Alexandra.

Kisara was waving the remote along with a small sword in he other hand, "You evil dragon lady," snapped Alexandra, "Give me that millennium sword TOO IT'S MINE." Kisara smiled, "good night Alexandra, Kaiba don't keep her up all night, you both have a big day tomorrow," she said heading out the door of the bedroom at super fast speed and shutting the door.

Alexandra jumped off the floor to attack and chase Kisara all over the house for her remote, however, Seto grabbed Alexandra around the waist and pulled her back to bed, "Oh no, you don't, your mine now," he said slowly kissing Alexandra's slender white neck causing the woman to moan. However, at the same time growling, Alexandra, was trying, to get away.

Alexandra growled trying to get the happy moment out of her head to focus on her goal of getting the remote back, "SETO! I want my remote back," she yelled struggling however slowly clamed down when Seto started nipping at her neck. "I hate it when you do that," said Alexandra calmly.

Atemu, who was in the kitchen looked at the laughing Kisara who walked over to him, "Oh please tell me you got it," he said with a small smile. Kisara smiled and waved the little remote at him, "Oh this yeah, now we can watch TV again, and I won the bet by the way," she said sitting down in the lazy boy. "Ha, ah, you have to hold that thing for the rest of the night a deal is a deal, so what are you going to watch," Atemu asked. Kisara smiled and turn on to an entertainment news show that Alexandra had clicked to before Seto stole the remote and turned off the TV, "Whatever Alec was watching in her room," she answered.

Atemu rolled his eyes, "That stuff, fine, I am going down stairs to finish playing cards with Joey, Mai and Yugi, want to come?" he asked Kisara. The white hair, blue eyed, and pale-skinned female shook her head, "Nah, I will come down later and play, Night Atemu, oh and go easy on all of them, you don't have to keep your rep as king of games anymore, to keep the shadow realm at bay," she said.

A thunderstorm had been brewing for several hours, outside the house on the hill suddenly the power went out. "OH MAN, SOME ONE GET ALEC TO TURN BACK ON THE POWER!" yelled Joey from down stairs.

Kisara sighed knowing that she had just lost the bet with Atem that she could steal the remote and watch TV all night before Alexandra would come and get it back, "I'll get her," she said walking over to Alexandra's bedroom door. "NO, WAY ALEC, NOT AGAIN," yelled Kaiba's voice from in side the room. "OH come on, Kaiba, it will be fun," said Alexandra voice.

"Not in front of the geeks, I told you that game is for you and me only, besides Atemu is sleeping in the bed now, Yugi and Joey are on the two pull out beds that were in the garage, and now located in the middle of the first level of the house," said Seto's voice. "Then why did you want to sleep in my room?" asked Alexandra's voice. Seto laughed suddenly, "WHY do you need to ask that question," said his voice.

"I am not your wife Seto, so the answer is no, we aren't doing that again," snapped Alexandra, "Besides, you told me that you didn't trust me anymore after I shot you." "Well if you had told me about your little plan I could have probably put on a better act," argued Kaiba's voice. "Well, if I told you about the plan you wouldn't have made my betrayal look so real now would it?" snapped Alexandra's voice. "Well excuse me, but I do recall you were the one who hit me on the head with a plant remember," Seto's voice argued back again. "Well, if you didn't hit me on the head with my magic 8 ball I probably would have made you leave but I wanted my moment of seeing you scared," shouted Alexandra's voice. "Well boo who, I wasn't afraid of you killing me, besides I know your aim and it's pretty lousy when your eyes are full of tears," retorted Seto's voice. (I hope you can all see where this is going right?)

"Ok you got me there, but I am not the one that walked around in Blue eyes white dragon boxers and then the next night ones with Dark Magicians on them!" said Alexandra's voice. "It would have been the blue eyes pair but some one, put mud in my pants, from a certain, horse back ride," yelled Seto's voice. "Well your still an over baring Jerk," snapped Alexandra's voice.

"Fine then, we aren't playing light up the dragons again," Seto retorted. Kisara put her hand over her mouth, "light up the dragons, wonder what game she is... oh Alexandra you tricky little glow freak, you have him wearing those boxers again, I should have known," she said with a giggle.

"Come on just one little round, if you win you don't have to sleep down stairs in the boxers in front of Joey and Yugi or Mai," said Alexandra. "NO, I am not playing, hey give me that flashlight, NO Alexandra not AGAIN," Seto's voice yelled then a sudden crash of thunder was heard outside.

"Hey Kisara what's taken so long?" asked Joey. Kisara walked down the oil lit room down stairs, "I think we better not disturb those two up there, they are having one of those moments, that I have been expecting for a while now," she said with a giggle.

Little Kisara and Joey know that Seto and Alexandra weren't even in the room, it was a tape player that they had set up just incase they didn't want to be disturbed. Right now, Alexandra was putting some revenge on her past form for taking the remote and Seto failed to stop for he helped in the capper by supplying the wire cutters. Seto was standing outside on the trace that ran around the second level of the house, with Alexandra in his arms; they knew the power had gone out however it wasn't because of the storm.

Alexandra held cable cutter in her hand and then placed them quietly on the porch, "There, if I can't watch TV, then no body can, nor games either," she said with a smile on her face. Seto shook his head, "You know your worst then me, right now that's just evil," he said. Alexandra smiled, "Sometimes, I think I am you, as if fate would have it, oh and you owe me a new magic 8 ball," she said with a glare. "Since were related I think you share a trait with me," he said.

Seto leaned into kiss Alexandra, "No were not," she said putting her figure on his lips and pushing Kaiba's head away from hers, "I want you to stop saying that, Kaiba. We aren't related, what so ever at least not by blood," said Alexandra. Seto rolled his eyes, "Look, what do you want me to say, sorry that were step cousins, besides you were adopted, Alec it doesn't work like that," he said. Alexandra sat on the bed letting the tape play in the background, "You know it's been a whole two days, since I found out, and yet, I am still drawn to you, however Katharine…" she started to say however, she shut her mouth.

"You know I will never understand why you stood up for her, tried to kill me, because she ordered it. Look it's been two days now, get over it, and besides wasn't part of your plan to get rid of Katharine like that?" he said standing at the sliding glass door. "Sort of not as crazy as it was, but, I … Look there was one, part because you… never mind," Alexandra said getting into bed, "night," she said rolling over and falling asleep she couldn't put the words together she was twitching.

Seto sighed, and shut the sliding glass door he wanted to be alone with his thoughts, he nearly escaped death a two days ago, he fallen in and out of love with his enemy's sister, no, dead enemy's sister sounded much better to him. However the thought still plaque him, "Should I go back to that working lonely life, one so boring and cold? Should I be Seto Kaiba the CEO of Kaiba Corp forever, I need answers, and I don't know where to look. However I am not letting fate make my choice," he asked the sky as the rain poured down on the house.

"WHAT LIGHT UP THE DRAGONS what kind of game is that?" yelled Joey from down stairs. "Great, Kisara told the mutt, about the boxer game," muttered Seto who heard Joey from the balcony. "It's your fault for wearing those," said Alexandra opening the glass door and changing it to the screen, so the room could air out. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT BOUGHT THEM!" snapped Seto marching into the bedroom.

(Oh, I just couldn't resist that boxer joke)

* * *

NO this isn't the end of the story that's may be next chapter we will see, for I was combining a lot of chapters and other parts so it may stop at 22 it may be pushed to 23 we will see. Hope you all like please review and big thanks to my REVIEWERS I haven't heard back about the rumor yet, so I just say THANK YOU to you here and I am working on a live journal soon so I will put the link in my profile one of these days, we will see. Ok got to go now, I have some homework to do and it's easy a free verse poem and a scene for my fiction class, how fun. 


	22. It was a Lie

**Hello readers, I have yet to hear of weather that rumor is true or not so I am sorry for not reponding to reviewers however I will soon have a link to my journal will have all reponses to questions to this story and if I have time to get the reponses to my other stories over to it as well, for now I will save all answers for the last chapter however it is not this chapter like I said last chapter. I have changed my mind and pushed the story to 23 chapters, so next chapter will be the final chapter weather the ending is happy or sad has yet to be seen even by me, so no telling of the when the last chapter will come out. Thank you to all reviewers and keep an eye on the profile for the link to my journal for reponses. Enjoy  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 22**

**It was a Lie**

It was late the next morning when Alexandra woke up, however she noticed that Seto's side of the bed was untouched, as if he never came to bed. Alexandra got up and threw on her robe and went into the living room, she found Kisara and Atemu weren't there; she figured that Atemu must be asleep downstairs and Kisara in the spare master bedroom.

Alexandra walked on to the second level trace through the front door, and looked out over the hillside. Alexandra looked towards the lake a small smile crossed her face, when the spring has passed and summer came she would go to the lake for swim, as she did as a kid, then it hit her she was free from Katharine.

'Did I do it? Did I really beat her?' she thought. In the back of Alec's mind, a voice answered, '**you won, your free however there is a small price now that you have to live with,' **it said. 'What was the price? I have my family's money to run now,' thought Alexandra**. 'That's the catch, YOUR family's money is either with the Muto family or Pegasus family? Which will you take?'** replied the voice. 'Yeah, that's the catch all right work like a slave over a company that's just puts me back into chains or live off the last of the money that my parents left for me to take when I turned 18, to pick one that would run out would be suicide,' Alexandra thought back.

'**Then you have your answer,'** thought the voice, **'you have to take the job at Industrial Illusions, and take your step sister's place as President of that company, you're a CEO now, and also Kaiba's competition.'** 'And I know competition with Seto isn't that great he would burry me,' Alexandra thought. **'Oh but what if he chose not to go back to Kaiba Corp remember you heard last night that he may not even have wanted to go back to that life,**' replied the voice.

'Now you're just getting confusing,' thought Alexandra. **'I know isn't it fun, besides if you did take Katharine's old job would you have been truly free? If he did choose his company you must be rid of Seto Kaiba?'** asked the voice. Alexandra let out a sigh, trying to think as she did she saw something looking down at the yard bellow Alexandra's eyes caught something, tire tracks; however, they weren't from the day before, but fresh for the puddles in them were still full as if made in the middle of the night.

Alexandra ran back into the house, and turned on the TV to a news station. "This morning's top stories, a press conference will be held at Kaiba Corp in Domino to discuss the company's plans for the future and to get the final word on CEO Seto Kaiba return or burn of the company," said the reporter, Alexandra then clicked off the TV. "He went, back, dam it," she said closing her eyes.

Atemu and Kisara were by the kitchen table and refrigerator, "He left in the night Alexandra," said Kisara slowly. Turning slowly, "Why did you let him leave? Why the hell did you let him run off with MY CAR?" Alexandra yelled.

"Alec, he took Joey's car to the airport and came back before you got up, and if we forced Kaiba to stay the choice wouldn't have been his to make remember," said Kisara walking over and hugging Alexandra. Atemu nodded in agreement with the Lady dragon, "Kisara, is right, if he truly wanted to change he would have done it on his own," he said. Alexandra nodded, "But after everything, he said he loved me, or was he just pulling my leg," she said now sounding sad.

Kisara looked at Atemu, "Could you give us a minute," she said to the former Pharaoh who nodded and went down stairs to see if Yugi and Mai were awake for Joey was already up and eating donuts. "Alexandra, look at me," Kisara said slowly Alexandra looked at her former self, "He wasn't ready yet. You need to understand that Kaiba does feel something for you but maybe your time with him was meant to be short," she said. "How would you know anything about short relationships you didn't even live long enough to get into Mage Seto's pants," snapped Alexandra.

Kisara sighed, "True but there was a crisis back then, your story is different" Kisara started to speak in an normal tone trying to stay calm, "Maybe this will help," she handed Alexandra a letter that was addressed to her. "Kaiba gave it to me before he left and told me to give it to you, if you didn't understand, which I can tell you don't or else you would be a whole lot calmer," she said. "I want you to go on to the balcony out side my room and sit in a chair out there and read this," finished the blue eyed and white haired woman as she walked away leaving a frustrated Alexandra sating there with a note in her hand.

Alexandra let out a long sigh with a groan, went to Kisara's room and walked out on to the trace that was outside the door; she sat down on one of the chairs, and looked at the letter in her hand. "Do I even bother to open it?" she asked aloud. The sun was out and the clouds were out of the sky, it was early morning and the forecast for the rest of the day was still to be determined.

Alexandra slowly opened the letter and began to read, it.

**Dear Alexandra, **

**You're probably mad at me, for taking off like this, but I have some things that I need to do first. I know you probably think that I am the same stubborn man; you met just after I took over my stepfather's company. Well, you're wrong for once, I am not anymore. Look, it's not easy for me to write this, nor say, it to your sweet face, however I can't just feed my brother to the wolves right now, and he needs to be guided into the job that he wants to take. **

**I know the news of being your step cousin, has probably pushed you away, I am just going to say this, I don't care about that and probably never will either. Therefore, what if I am part of your stepfamily that shouldn't matter and you know it. I am not a part of Pegasus's family because they lost us along time ago, Mokuba says that same thing when I talked to him on the phone, and agrees that he and I are Kaibas now, so you can relax about me spreading it around to others. **

**Look, you have a choice now either, join me or fight me. Run your step Uncle's company or enjoy that place your reading the letter in now. I will get straight to the point about my choice, I am still in limbo about it, so don't think it's over but know that you and I need to be apart because it looks like your asking for space. Make your choice I won't fight you on it so long you don't fight me. Your fate is in your hands don't forget that. **

**Sincerely **

**Seto Kaiba**

**PS watch the news conference in a few days.**

Alexandra put down the letter and wiped the small tear in her eyes away. "I'll watch, however getting the others away from the TV is going to be difficult, and what the hell you mean by fate, you're the one that still, owe me a freaking new magic 8 ball," she said to her self with a sigh.

Kisara stood in the door, "Don't worry about it, I can make sure they don't watch the press conference," she said looking at Alexandra.

At Kaiba Corp a day later

Seto was sitting at his desk, slowly and I mean very slowly typing one letter per second on his computer at his desk. Mokuba walked into the office, as he used to when he was a kid. "Hey, Seto I got those reports you want…ed," he said stopping at his brother's desk noting that the papers on it had hardly been touched, "hey umm, Seto are you ok?" he asked concerned.

Seto didn't even pay attention to his brother in fact his eyes were focused on the computer screen. Mokuba walked around his brother's desk and went looking over is shoulder, "I see," Mokuba said slowly looking at the screen which had a search engine and Seto typing various words very slowly into it, he typed in the article of the car wreck that changed his life and Mokuba's forever. When it came up, Seto was just pushing the arrow key as if speed-reading through it.

Mokuba looked at his brother, seeing that he was in a trace he decided to do something he hadn't done to him in years, the evil wet wily. When he stuck his finger in his mouth and was about to place it in Seto's ear, when suddenly, he felt something in his own wet and disgusting. Mokuba's face went wide-eyed, as he felt his brother finger.

Whoops, what, would, you know Seto beat his brother to the punch, and had his finger that had been recently licked and placed in to Mokuba's ear, with his free hand that had been sitting on the chair not touching anything. "Don't even think about it, Mokuba," said the older brother removing his finger.

"EWWW, do you know how gross that is," said Mokuba shaking his head, as trying to cleanse his ear from the bad feeling left by his brother's finger. Seto shrugged his shoulders, "Do I look like I care, any," he said. "Well, umm, not really, you seem out of it, do you want to talk?" Mokuba asked moving over to the other side of Seto's desk. Seto didn't take his eyes off the computer screen as articles, flashed by. "Not really, just looking for something," he answered slowly.

Mokuba sighed this wasn't like his brother at all at least not the one that he had seen in along time, "Your hopeless, big brother, come on, talk to me, we never talk anymore and there is something bothering you, I can tell," he said. Seto sighed, "Maybe, but there is no point to putting the problem on you, I have to deal with it alone," he said. Mokuba walked over to one of the chairs at Seto's desk, sticking his feet on a open space on the desk with a loud thud sound, and hands behind his head, "Try me," he challenged giving his brother a grin that was just reeking with the words, '_bring it on.'_

Seto finally turned his eyes from the computer, "Ok, fine what do you want to talk about?" he said giving in easily **'a little too easy'** said a voice in Seto and Mokuba's minds at the same time noticing the imposing conversation about to begin. "How about the company have you made up your mind wither or not your going to be CEO?" asked the younger brother. Seto closed his eyes, "I haven't," he said coldly. "Okay, how about Industrial Illusions?" Mokuba asked next. "Don't know about that either, with Alexandra still considered indisposed to them, I haven't made up my mind weather to take over and then smash the dam building to the ground or hang on to it for Alexandra sake," Seto answered.

"So what is really bothering you?" asked Mokuba. Seto leaned back in his chair, and then glanced at the computer screen, "Dad death?" he said slowly. Mokuba raised an eyebrow; he had never expected that subject to be bothering his brother.

"What about him?" Mokuba asked, "What could they be bothering you about?" Seto leaned forwards and put one of his fists under his chin, "Would he be proud of me?" he asked. Mokuba scratched his head in puzzlement, "Umm," he said. Seto looked at his brother without moving his head, "Ok, how about an easier one, are you proud of me for everything that I have done in the past?" he asked.

Mokuba blinked at his brother as if a deer was caught in the headlights, "Kind of," he admitted slowly. "I mean you looked after me, made sure that I had everything that I wanted, except…" he went silent. Seto had tilted his head sideways and was looking at the computer screen, "except what Mokuba?" he asked.

"Except that you, weren't there when I needed my brother, all I got instead was the guy that pays the bills," Mokuba said quickly. Seto nodded, "So basically, your proud of me for what, watching you at times, however not fully being the brother I should have been, what is it Mokuba I need more then that, details," he said calmly.

"Well what is it that you exactly want me to say Seto, nice job for working your ass for me? Throwing the years of your youth aside for the fact that I could hide in the shadows as you took the blows for me," Mokuba said sarcastically. "Mokuba you know what I mean, and yes I did take some beatings for you," Seto retorted. "Well, I know I watched from behind the cracked door, but actually I think that you been talking like your losing it, do I detect the hit of regret in your voice from something else that you're regretting?" Mokuba said with an evil smirk on his face.

Seto leaned back in his chair he didn't know why he couldn't stay still, "Maybe," he said closing his eyes ignoring the thoughts of his beatings that were trying to haunt him. Mokuba knew what his brother was thinking, "Your thinking about her, aren't you, weather or not you should go back and live the happy life?" asked Mokuba. Seto with eyes still closed slowly began to nod, "I miss, her, however it's like it was all one big lie. She tried to kill me, Mokuba, and you too," he said. "That was because Katharine had a tight grip on her, and if you didn't beat Gosaburo all those years ago, you would have probably jumped off a cliff if the man told you too," retorted Mokuba and then taking a few calming breathes. "Besides," said Mokuba calmly, "What is it about Alexandra that makes you miss her so much?" he asked.

Seto looked at the computer screen, "I don't know exactly anymore, I was going to ask her something at the press conference here in a few days, but now I am not so sure," he said. "How were you going to do that? Seto, she is all the way back at the house that you two were hiding in a few days ago," Mokuba asked. Seto raised an eyebrow, "I would ask her in front of everyone, however the question I don't even know anymore," he said.

The younger Kaiba brother nodded, "I see your confused weather or not you love her, still after everything that has happen," said Mokuba. Seto sighed, "I don't know if I ever been in love with Alexandra Pegasus," he admitted, "SO I had one night with a woman…" he trailed off, thinking that Mokuba didn't know forgetting the little confession a few days ago.

"Oh, stop it with the moral talk, Seto. Besides Kisara, my self and Rebecca were watching you two walking on the lower level that night though the crack in the window curtains, and no I didn't see do anything except shut a door with your foot while kissing Alexandra," said Mokuba. Seto's eyes went bug eyed, "YOU WHAT!" he barked. "Relax, I got worried about you two after that day you read Alexandra's journal, then there was the horse ridding trip and you were all muddy and I thought you would be mad at Alexandra so I wanted to make sure ok. So, that's why Rebecca and I thought you two need to get out of the house, I had to know if things would turnout good for you two, just didn't think it would lead to that," Mokuba said quickly however very calmly.

Seto kept his composure knowing that an outburst of anger would probably kill the conversation, "Well you know then, anyways I don't know if it was lust or love anymore Mokuba," he said. Mokuba smiled slightly, "Seto," he said looking at his brother closely. Seto had his head against the black leather chair, and hand behind his head, his feet on the desk now, and eyes closed. "When was the last time you got something you wanted, and you didn't have to pay for it?" asked Mokuba boldly. "Ah, that would be umm," Seto, thought about it, it had been along time actually.

"A long time ago right?" said Mokuba. Seto nodded slightly, "Yeah I guess you can say that, except I got what I wanted when I was around Alexandra," he said. Mokuba crossed his arms, "This doesn't include sex, or other things that she had to get for you to help you get better. I am talking about something you wanted, actually wanted besides duel monsters titles, just you, what does my brother want to choose for his life?" he said.

Seto opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, "I don't know what I want anymore Mokuba," he said then turning towards his brother, "Just I guess you to be happy," he admitted. Mokuba smiled slightly, "You know what I wanted for you?" he asked softly. Seto looked at his brother sitting up, as Mokuba stood up and looked him in the eye, "I wanted you to be happy too, without making sacrifices for me, to be happy," he said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Seto. Mokuba smirked, "It means, for once let the CEO of Kaiba Corp that was a complete mental jackass, die and be who you want to be, do what you want to do, you don't need Kaiba Corporation anymore. I know how to run a company after all, I run the worlds biggest web company next to Microsoft, so Seto why stay in this lonely life that you wanted to have die so long ago, don't resurrect what is already dead," he said heading towards the door.

Seto leaned back in his chair, "Resurrect what is already dead," he said softly looking at the ceiling. "I mean, listen to yourself, Seto. The Seto, I used to know, the one before the accident, the one that I was proud to call my brother before the take over of Kaiba Corp. The man I know that you are to be, the one that is hidden deep in side the one that Alexandra brought out that night that was reborn. The one that she can get anything out of, with just the sound of her voice," Mokuba said and headed out the door leaving what ever he was going to tell his brother about the company for a later time.

Looking at the computer Seto found what he had been looking for, the article in which listed, his name, Mokuba's and Alexandra's as the only survivors of a horrible unexplained accident however the paper had one subscriber and it was Clare's store.

The afternoon of the press conference

Alexandra sat in the living room she could hear Joey, Atem, Yugi, Mai, and Kisara heading out for dinner. Alec was able to pull off a fake stomachache to get out of going to dinner with them she wanted to watch the news conference.

The TV was on and Mokuba was at the podium with his hair neatly brushed, pulled back into a professional ponytail, and wearing a semi-business suit that was gray. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you for coming to this news conference that my older brother has arranged. Unfortunately he will not be here, now, for I have convinced him that something is a little more important, that he has to take care of if he is to decide what he will do now," he said to the news reporters and those watching TV.

Alexandra's mouth dropped, as she was sitting in the burgundy colored lazy boy. "Where could he have gotten too now?" she asked, "No doubt, your running again." "Actually not," said a deep voice behind Alexandra as she fell out of the chair on to the floor.

Alec stood up and saw Seto standing right there next to the table, "I came to talk to you," he said. Alec stood up, "What are you doing in here? I thought you wanted to go back?" she asked crossing her arms. "I came to do what I should of did 11 years ago, actually what I should have done a few days ago to tell you the truth," admitted Seto. Alec rolled her eyes, "Look if you're going to keep Kaiba Corp, go ahead, just to let you know that…"she was silenced by Seto placing a figure on her thin lips.

"Actually, I mean, I should have taken you with me, 11 years ago at the car wreck, and a few days ago when I thought I should return to what I hated, the most about myself," Seto said.

Alec looked at Seto's blue eyes, "What you are talking about taking me with you, where would you trust me to be with you and not try to kill you again, like I almost did a few weeks ago, because my now dead step sister ordered it," she said almost in a panic tone. "We aren't meant to be ok, I made my choice Kaiba, and it was a lie. I lied to you, ok, Katharine didn't have that tight of a grip on me, I…I don't want to be with you," Alexandra was looking as if she was going to blow steam. Some how Alexandra felt this was the only way to do things she needed to have Seto come to her not the other way around of him being forced to her.

"What are you talking about?" said Seto being confused one, "I thought that this is what you wanted." Alec moved away from Seto and stood in the middle of the room, "Kaiba, it's not what you want, though. I tricked you, it was a LIE, a good one too, to tell you the true now, that night we shared had some magic to it, but to be honest you and I were nothing more then a fairy tale," she said with her back to him.

"Who says what I want anyways and what is with this sudden change of heart you are sounding like me a few months ago when I was considered the quote UN quote "jackass?" Seto said making air quotes. Alec closed her eyes, "I am saying that, I am a fake, I was brain washing you to trust me. Look, just leave ok, this won't work, I lied to you," she said trying to make her true emotions not show through her face. Seto felt like he had just been shot again, except this time in the heart, '_How could she say that it was all a lie?_' he thought.

"Fine," Seto said slowly, "I just want to know was it a lie? And tell me the truth to my face," he asked stepping in front of Alexandra.

Alec stood there taking a quick breath, and not answering but looked Seto straight into his eyes while hers reflected his face; she wasn't going to let him see her lie now. Slowly Alexandra answered, "I was trying to change you for two reasons, and one was that Mokuba asked me to get his brother back, since I used to work as a nurse and part time psychologist before heading back to help Katharine run Industrial Illusions. The second reason was to bait you into that trap for Katharine. I didn't expect her to make me shoot you, and I thought it would be her doing the work, like always she made me do it instead so there is the truth Kaiba, I never cared about Seto Kaiba, oh and you owe me a new eight ball."

"So basically you lied to me?" Seto reposed coldly. Alexandra nodded, "Do I look like I am lying now. You were, as I said that day on the side of the mountain, "a side dish," she said with venom in her voice as if she weren't saying the words as if someone else was speaking. "Fine, but know this Alexandra if you and I cross business paths I won't go easy on you," he said and marched out of the second story door and then taking the stairs to the car waiting for him at the bottom.

Alexandra closed her eyes she knew that Kaiba had read her code of language of working at her stepfamily's company and cursing herself forever as Alexandra Pegasus, instead of Alec Muto. (There is a reason for the names pay attention to them for later)

The gang returned from dinner when Seto walked out through the second level door and down the stairs, they did see his car but not him.

Alec stood there looking out her window as Seto's car drove down the road and out of site. Kisara and Atemu ran upstairs, and found Alexandra on the couch looking into the sky "Alexandra?" said Kisara, "What happened?"

Alexandra closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, "I am not for him, and forced him out. I did it for his, own good he should come to me freely not because I gave him the chance," she said getting up and heading to her room. Kisara sighed, "That girl needs a wake up call," she said. Atemu put his hand on Kisara's shoulder, "Kisara, give her time, she still trying to figure it all out like Kaiba did. She wants fate to decide, now, if you think about it," he said.

Yugi and the gang were down stairs with a tape recorder that just happen to catch the conversation between Alexandra and Kaiba, and they could tell that Alexandra push Kaiba away hard and now they knew why but it wasn't because she said she lied.


	23. Fate's Choice

**Like all good things such as a new story they must all end, well here it is sorry for the long wait but here it is at last the final chapter to What would you choose Seto Kaiba? I would like to thank all reviewers I know I kept saying I would respond, but I am really busy hence the reason this chapter took forever to get up, as for my other stories well I am working on it. I just got into role playing online alot more now but some new story ideas are coming to me now so just wait there will be more coming for you all soon. Until then enjoy my other stoies and my next update will be for "Through the eyes of a brother," I have decided to continue it and it will probably on Friday that I type up the chapter and update it. So wait and see until then enjoy this final chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

**Fate's choice**

Almost a year later during the Christmas season

"Tomorrow, billionaire Seto Kaiba will be hosting a party at his mansion, in Domino," said the reporter on the evening news. "Rumors that the 23 year old CEO, is so heartbroken over Alexandra Pegasus that he refuses to even stick his head out the door, from the fear that Alexandra is going to flap her dragon wing at him and blow him back into the mansion," said a late night talk show host.

Seto Kaiba was sitting in his mansion watching the news bored out of his mind.

Alexandra was at the cabin just outside of Domino where she hid Kaiba at the start of everything. Alexandra decided to be some place near where she could run her Uncle's/Step Sister's company even if she didn't like it for it bored her, but she expected that to happen. Alexandra wasn't watching TV she was more sitting on her large bed with paper work all over the place

Seto leaned back against his pile of pillows, flipping through the channels, when a song came on, MTV that caught his attention, "that's it," he said getting out of bed.

Alexandra sighed as she sat on the bed with thin glasses on her face and back to normal blue hair color that matched her blue eyes that no longer were like stars, but clouded with darkness from lack of sleep. However, she didn't have time to be lonely, work was to be done, and with a messy pony tail working on calculations on papers for her company's finances, that's what she did was managing the budget half the time and giving orders.

The snow was falling and winter had come again, the cabin had a winter globe to it and outside of Alexandra's window, you could see the tall buildings that were Domino city.

Seto walked outside his mansion, getting into his sports car then drove down the street towards Domino city, playing the song on his radio, surprising it was "Endless love." Seto drove to a shop in Domino to look around for some items he knew would help.

Alexandra sighed and looked out her window, she could swear she saw a light flash every few minutes, but there wasn't any light just the moon in the sky and from the city. The snow had stopped falling a few hours ago and it sat on the windowsill Alexandra took off her glasses and stood up letting her nightgown that was very long fall to her ankles, looking at the sky. The moon light outside seemed to be so bright that night that she couldn't see the stars in the sky much like her own eyes that was clouded with tears. She at times regretted letting Kaiba go a year ago little did she know that was about to change.

Seto walked back to his car after buying a dozen of roses, and a little box, he then set them in the passenger seat next to him, as he began to drive up the road towards the woods, with the song "My Sacrifice" by Creed playing loud, Seto knew what he had to do.

Alexandra sighed and looked at her bed, thinking how busy she would be until the sun rose, and then again she could just clean the cabin for the millionth time, which was her latest hobby. Alexandra left her room and walked towards the room that Seto was staying in back when he was recovering from Katharine's ass kicking. Alexandra found the pieces of the forgotten eight ball on the bed a small smile was on her face one that had not been seen in many months. She picked up the slightly glued pieces that Seto had tried to put together before they were run out of the house this was the first time since her return to Domino that she has taken the time to look at the room, she had walked in it a few times but just to dust and vacuum.

Seto drove up the road to the driveway to a two-story cabin with a large porch, and small walkway from the half moon driveway to the porch. Seto slowly got out of the car holding the roses and box in his hand, then heading to the door.

Alexandra had almost all the lights turned on except for the one to her room, when she heard a sudden knock on the door. Slowly standing up Alexandra walked down the stairs and to the cabin door; she looked through the pip hole and saw no one there. However, she did hear the sound of an expensive sport car drive away. Alexandra opened the door, and found the flowers and a box, Alexandra picked up the box and opened it a small smile crossed her face as she pulled out a brand new magic eight ball from the box. "Dam him," she muttered.

'**What are you afraid of?**' asked a voice in Alexandra's mind.

Seto smirked as he drove away from the cabin, he knew that he would have Alexandra; he wanted to bait her in to his own trap, which now just required him to head home.

Alexandra walked into the cabin and shut the door then leaned against it; a small smile crossed her face as she sat the roses on a small table next to the door and then pulled a note out of the box the eight ball was inside of that Seto had now delivered. "I thought I should give you fate," Alexandra read the note aloud and rolled her eyes. '**Oh isn't the sweet of him,' **said the voice in her head. Alexandra shook her head, "Yeah sweet my ass, I know what he wants and I am going to take the bait, or should I bait him?" she smirked.

Seto got back to his mansion and walked inside shutting the door behind him he heard the screeching of tires in his driveway a few moments later. Seto opened the door quickly too see Alexandra standing on his porch glaring at him, "How did you know where to fine me?" she asked in out of breath voice and with the hint of anger in it.

Seto turned to look at Alexandra in his driveway, smirked, "I have my ways, beside I owed you a new one, as you so remind me in your once monthly email, that turned into weekly and as of last month daily," he said with a slight smirk on his face.

Alexandra nodded, "Oh you owed me a new one I wanted to make sure you replaced it, but your note was so corny, "Give you fate" Please, I owe you another hit in the head for just saying that," she said sarcastically.

"Anytime, anywhere, Alexandra, you just have to say when you want to fight," he said slowly knowing that this was going to be easy for him. "Oh I will bring it but not tonight I am not in the mood, but now that I have had some time in your shoes, I am surprise you didn't jump at my offer when we were at the cabin about a year ago now," she said with a smirk.

"I knew it was a lie, Alexandra or did you not notice that I didn't take it right after Katharine had passed. Besides you're the one who just tried herself to the desk not me, to be honest I haven't even stepped into the office for over a month," Seto spoke with a little annoyance.

Alexandra laughed, "Yeah, the great Seto Kaiba just happens to have the best internet connection in the world, so he doesn't have to step foot into his office unless he really has too, which is what like five steps down the hall, now?" Alexandra mocked him. "Well looks like you been taking care of yourself, so how is the happy life? Oh wait you don't got one, because you're a slave to the job," Seto smirked knowing he hit a spot. Alexandra flared red in her jeans and blacked, "I am not, if anyone was a slave to the job it was you for crying out loud, your brother had to come to me and tell me that I had to change you, well congrats my job was done," she said with a mocking wave.

"Do we always have to fight like this Alexandra, why you can't just come out and say, that you don't want to keep this little joke up anymore, come on I waiting," Seto smirked. Alexandra growled, "Oh, no, don't you start…" then she paused. **'Oh, carp I am sounding like him! What the hell happened to me?' **thought Alexandra quickly.

'_BINGO, I got her now,'_ thought Seto.

'**No, can't show fear, can't let down, oh what am I doing, carp I picked up his habits,**' thought Alexandra.

'_Hmm, looks like this is going to be a little harder then I thought, maybe I should have let the emails go to an hourly?'_ thought Seto.

'**He is a jerk, and after everything, do I still care for Seto Kaiba?**' thought Alexandra.

'_Should I care about her, I mean the girl has haunted my brain it's time to get rid of it NOW_' thought Seto

'**NO, HELL NO, he is your cousin and you can't be together it just doesn't work like that!**' thought Alexandra.

Alexandra then turned away pulling something out of the car "You know I asked this, ball, something, and you want to know the answer it gave me?" she said before heading to her own car.

Seto leaned against his door, "Not really but since you brought it up sure, I want to know," he said sarcastically. "It told me all answers point to yes," Alexandra said taking a long breath. "So I figure let fate decide, for you," she added throwing Seto the 8 ball, "Ask it the question you asked me when I had you leave me at the house."

"Alexandra this is ridiculous," he said catching it, looking at the young woman in jeans and tee shirt with messy blue hair. "Hey, if you want to know the truth that thing will tell you," Alexandra said. Seto smirked, "fine, was it a lie?" he asked shaking the magic eight ball.

Seto stopped shaking the ball, knowing the answer had just popped up in the viewer, "Do you want me to look?" he asked. Alexandra crossed her arms, "It's up to fate, if you want to leave it to that," she said. Seto smirked, and took a few steps towards Alexandra and placed the 8 ball in her hand, "Why let fate decided, when I know what I want I am just waiting for you," he said. Alexandra took a breath, "Are you sure?" she asked him. Seto nodded, "Why wouldn't I be," he said. Alexandra smiled, "Because fate was wrong," she said turning the eight ball to show the answer, "All signs say no."

"I asked it would you really love me, knowing that I would trade you in for my freedom. And it gave me the opposite answer," she said sounding like the one she was going to cry. Seto smirked, and took the eight ball from Alexandra, "Does the lonely Alexandra Pegasus love the CEO Seto Kaiba?" he asked shaking the ball.

Seto placed the ball in Alexandra's hands, the little viewer in the moon light, gave the answer, "All points to No," they read aloud. Alexandra took a deep breath in disappointment, "So were not meant to be?" she asked. Seto shook his head, "That's because I asked the wrong question," he said.

Alexandra glared at Kaiba, "What do you mean you just, asked wrong question?" she asked. Seto smirked, "Does Alec love Seto?" he asked before, Alexandra, walked away from the pure thought of the stupidity of the question. "You know, this isn't working in your favor," she said crossing her arms. Seto looked at the eight ball, and gave a laugh and looked at Alexandra, "Well fate has one twisted sense of humor," he said looking at the answer.

"Really and what did fate say?" asked Alexandra walking towards her car. "Turn around and I will show you," he said, walking behind her. Alexandra felt Seto's hands on her shoulders, "It said all signs point to Yes," he whispered. Alexandra turned around and looked at Seto, on the ground was the ball and she could see the viewer in the moon light, a small giggle came from her.

Seto stood there looking at Alexandra, "Don't push me," he said. Alexandra smiled, and slowly put her hand on Seto's face, "What are you waiting for then are you going to kiss me or do we have to have a snow ball fight?" she asked. Seto chuckled, "One more night?" he asked.

"Your not Seto Kaiba are you?" Alexandra asked slowly unsure. "Would I be anyone else?" he asked. Nodding Alexandra bit her lip, "Yes," she said softly, "You would be, just you," she said. "And I wouldn't have you any other way then yourself, Alec," Seto answered reaching down to give Alec a kiss.

Alec closed her eyes, and kissed Seto, just as their lips met, the stars came out and were visible under the full moon, and the iron curtain was raised once again except locked in place never to return. Seto picked up Alec in his arms, "Shall we?" he asked as Alec let out a laugh. "How about after the wedding?" she said. Seto nodded, "I can live with that, if you will marry the great Seto," he said with a laugh.

Alec smiled, "Only if you're willing to marry Alexandra Muto?" she asked. Seto nodded, "Oh I think that can be arranged," he said with a sly tone in his voice.

Meanwhile at the Domino Museum a tall figure stepped out of a tablet, with three figures standing in the darkness. The tall figure walked into the light, "Where am I?" he asked slowly. "You're in the future, Seto-sama," said Kisara stepping into the light taking a deep breath. "Kisara?" he said with small smile on his face, and embracing the woman in his bronze arms. Atemu and Yugi stood there with their arms crossed, smiling at the young couple, "Looks like fate was wrong, again" Atemu said to Yugi.

"Yeah, now if I could only ask Tea out on a date," said Yugi. Atemu laughed, "We will work on that one," he laughed loudly. Priest Seto looked up from Kisara and spotted Pharaoh Atemu, "Pharaoh, it's good to see you again," he said. Atemu nodded, "You two cousin, your just in time for your reincarnation's and Kisara's reincarnation to get married," he laughed.

Yugi looked at Kisara who was smiling brightly, as she walked over to the tablet where the millennium sword was incased now. "So much for the speed of light," she said and turned towards her friends heading out of the museum.

All the way back at Seto Kaiba's mansion, Seto held Alec in his arms in bed, the two just laid there and both were asleep. Seto had his arms around Alec's waist and nose in her neck, Alec was on her side, and an arm stretched out while the other was in one of Seto's hands. The two were fast asleep and dreaming a new dream, and finally it was over, the event from 11 years ago had ended. Seto Kaiba had chosen to change his life, all it took was a nice knock in the head.

THE END

* * *

**I want to thank all my reviewers again, I would name you all out but school has been a pain in my side that's what took this chapter forever to pop up and finish editing but then again when is school not bothersome. I will be working on Through the Eyes of a Brother now, and so I say bye bye to this story and hello prequel and then a sequel to complete the SETO MEET HIS MATCH Saga even though its technically done.**


End file.
